The Immortal Bond
by MissyCritical
Summary: Jealousy turns into Anger. Anger turns into Evil. And Evil destroys all. Even heroes.
1. Flashbacks, Smiles, Tears and Blood

The Immortal Bond

From the P.O.V of Marceline the Vampire Queen(:

This is kinda my first FanFiction(: Please , I would love it a lot if I got reviews , so I know if it's good or bad (:

If you feel like you wanna give me 'coaching comments' then just PM me(:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME(: IT BELONGS TO CARTOON NETWORK(: AND THE CREATORS:D

So here goes my first FanFiction(:

I was lying on my back in the middle of my living room facing the ceiling. I was looking at pictures from way before the Mushroom War. It was funny how they were all of me and my best vampire friend Marshall Lee the Vampire King. It's been 7 years since I saw him last. I miss him so much. I put down a picture of sometime after my 8th birthday when Marshall Lee gave me my axe-bass. I smiled when I picked up the next picture. It was when I was 5 and he was 6. We were playing with our favorite teddy bears.

*Flashback*

I was walking with Marshall Lee on the sidewalk of our neighborhood. It was just a normal neighborhood where we lived. It had vampires, wizards, a family of cats with, a family of dogs, and bubblegum people. We were walking to our favorite place in the world. This was underneath the only apple tree next to the only strawberry bush. We would play with each other all day, we would play with our teddy bears together, and we would talk, and laugh, and sing, and play our axe-bases together underneath that tree.

"How's Hambo?" Marshall asked me

"Oh just fine Marshy, how's Hamba?" I snickered

"She's pretty okay. What's so funny Marcy?"

"Your teddy bears' name is Hamba, it sounds funny."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't hate on her. Actually, Hamba has something to confess…"

"Actually, Hambo, has something to confess too… Let Hamba go first." I laughed again. Marshall put Hamba to his ear, and nodded his head.

"Hamba would like to confess that she has had feelings for Hambo ever since they met, and Hamba has never felt this way to any stuffed toy in her life before. She likes Hambo a lot, she wishes that Hambo would spend more time with her. Hamba wishes that she could spend the rest of her life with Hambo." Marshall Lee said. He looked at me and I had a look of disgust on my face. "Marcy! Don't treat Hamba like that!"

"I'm sorry Marshy, but it's disgusting how this love thing goes on." I said "But Hambo would like to confess something too." I put Hambo to my ear and listened to what he has to say: _Tell Hamba that I feel the exact same way, and that I want her to be my girlfriend… _I almost threw up. It was so disgusting. But I did it for the sake of my best teddy bear's feelings. "Hambo feels the same way to Hamba, and that he would like Hamba to be his girlfriend."

"I think that Hamba likes that idea very much." Marshall said.

"This is so disgusting Marshall. Promise me something."

"Yeah Marcy, what's up?"

"Promise me that we will never end up in this icky love junk stuff." I said sticking out my pinky. Marshall just looks at my pinky. He looks like he's going to take it in his face, but really he isn't letting his pinky promise with mines. "Well are you going to pinky promise me?"

Marshall lets out a big sigh "W-well Marce…"

"Well what Marsh?" He then wraps his pinky around mines and says "I promise Marcy."

*End of Flashback*

I smile to myself as I put down that picture. I pick up another picture. It's me and Marshall underneath our favorite spot, but there are no strawberries on them, and the apple tree is bare. Seeing this one breaks my heart a little bit. I'm 10 years old, and he's 11. I'm wearing a red v-neck, black skinny jeans, and my old dirty, ripped red Converse. He's wearing his red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and red-brown old Converse. We're sitting down side-by-side at the stump of the tree. I had my axe-bass he given me for my 8th birthday in my left hand, I was raising it to show it off, my right hand had the rock sign out, and my tongue was out. Marshall Lee had his cheeks puffed out and he put up a rock sign. I laughed a little when I saw this picture. But inside I was broken.

*Flashback*

Marshall and I sat at the stump of our favorite tree, which was bare. It was during the fall. I was admiring the axe-bass in my hands that Marshall gave me for my 8th birthday.

"Hey! Let me get a picture of you two!" My mom said.

"Mom! You know I hate pictures!" I blushed

"Lemme, just take 1! I promise!" I agreed with my Mom. I stuck out and raised my left hand which had my axe-bass in it, I showed a rock sign in my right and I stuck out my tongue. Marshall puffed up his cheeks and did a rock sign too in his right hand. My mom took it, and went away.

"You really like it don't you? You're axe-bass" Marshall says

"No, I don't like it." I said plainly

"Really?" Marshall says sounding hurt. I look at him as if I hurt his feelings really bad. I look into his deep brown eyes, and he looks into my light brown eyes.

"I don't like it, because I LOVE IT. I love it with all my heart Marsh! But there's one small problem."

"Oh dang, what is it?"

"I don't know how to play." I lied, I really know how to play, I just... I don't know. There's just something about him that makes my heart race.

"Here, let me teach you." He put his left arm around me, so he moved and kneeled beside me. He put his fingers on top my fingers in the spot of the places to play the notes of Sally's Song from The Nightmare before Christmas. This was our favorite movie, and he knows that Sally's Song is my favorite song. He put his right arm around my right arm, grabbed my hand and taught me how to strum. Each note he played with me, I sang.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him? _

He loosens his grip on my hands. I look at him. He looks at me. Our faces just a couple inches apart.

"You didn't need my help… D-did you…?" Marshall questioned

"How can you tell?"

"Because you played so beautifully, it usually takes someone who's been playing a long time play that well."

"Well, I did take a couple lessons, but I stopped because the teacher said I didn't need them."

"So why did you say you didn't know how to play?" Marshall questioned me

"Because…umm, because… I didn't know how to play that song." I took a quick glance at his lips. His face leaned into mine and he closed his eyes. I didn't know what to do. My right hand slipped from his and it strummed notes that didn't sound to pretty. He opened his eyes and realized what he did. He looked down and got up; he stuck his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Look Marce. I need to tell you something." He was still holding my right hand

"Marsh, I have to go. It's getting late." I said… it was actually getting really late. I started walking away.

He pulled me back, he put his left hand on my right cheek and I closed my hand. I raised my left hand and put it on top of his. I felt my face succumb to the pink that raced across my face. "Marce, remember that day 5 or 6 years ago, when Hamba told Hambo she really likes him? Well that's how I feel to you. When I made you that promise, I was tentative; I kinda had a thing for you back then. I still do."

"Marsh, I really have to go."

"No you don't. You just wanna get away from me. Look at me Marceline." I looked at him "Why are you scared?" Just like that, he kissed me. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back. When he kissed me, I couldn't explain it. It was the happiest moment of my life. I dropped my axe-bass and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When he kissed me, it was little explosions of happiness on our lips. I can't really explain. It was the best first kiss ever. When we broke off. I only looked for his lips again, but couldn't find them and released a breath.

"I'm scared because I didn't want to break my promise."

"Don't be Marcy. Because we just did…"

I bit my lip and said "Well, yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Remember when Hambo asked Hamba to be his girlfriend? That's my answer if you were going to ask me to be your girlfriend." Marshall Lee's eyes widened. He picked me up and spun me. We hugged. This was the happiest moment of my life.

*End of Flashback*

I started to cry when the flashback ended. I put the picture to my lips and I kissed it. I started to cry harder, I started crying so hard I started hiccupping. I know I don't have a heart, but I could feel it break.

*Continuation of Flashback*

It was around 6, and it was sunset. We were walking hand in hand when we got to Marshall's house. There was a sold sign on the for sale sign in Marshall's lawn. I looked at it wide-eyed.

"Marshall, WHAT IS THAT?" I dropped my axe-bass pointing at the sign.

"I don't know Marceline…Let's go find out." He picked up my bass and we walked into his house.

"Mom? Dad?" Marsh said

"Yeah Marsh? What's up?"

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS MOVING?" I screamed out

Marshall's Mom puts her hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. My action made Marshall's Mom flinch her arm away from me "M-Marceline, darling, we have to. Marshall's dad got a new job."

"Where are you moving?" I said holding in my tears not looking her in the eye

"To the Land of Aaa" Marshall's mom said

"The Land of Aaa…? THAT'S A WHOLE CITY AWAY!" I screamed at Marshall's Mom and started crying. Marshall started hugging me.

"When are we moving Mom?" Marshall said for me

"Tomorrow night dearie." I didn't hear anything else for my crying was the only thing I heard in the house.

"I had you for 1 day" I sniffled "And you're leaving me." I said over Marshall's shoulder, since he was only ½ an inch taller than me.

"Don't worry Marce. I'm not leaving you, I'm always with you." Marshall whispered in my ear "I won't forget you."

"I won't forget you either."

"Spend the night with me?" He asks me. I pull apart from our hug.

"No, _you _spend the night with me." I smiled, grabbed his hand and ran toward my house without Marshall's parents' permission. With that, I dragged him to my house and ran straight into my room.

"Marshall, sit." I pointed to my bed. I floated to my closet and floated so I could reach the top rack of my closet. I open my keepsake box and I take Hambo out. I floated back down to the floor and I kissed Hambo on his head and gave him the biggest hug ever. I turn to Marshall, and extend my hand with Hambo to him. He looked at me wide-eyed. He just shook his head and looked down. I lifted his chin to make his tear-filling eyes level with mine and I kissed him. That set off the little explosions of happiness on our lips again and I put Hambo in his hands and I released my lips from his.

"I want you to have him, to remember me by." I said.

"Wait here…" Marshall said, and he went to my window and opened it. He floated to his bedroom window and opened it. I sat on my bed with my legs to my torso and I waited. It seemed like forever when it was only 3 minutes. He came back with no other than Hamba in his hands.

"I want you to have her, to remember _me _by." He said. I took Hamba, and I hugged it. It smelled like cherries, Marshall's favorite fruit. We scooted to my pillows and rested out heads there and talked the night away.

"Marshall Lee, goodnight" I said when I was about done talking and my eyes were heavy with drowsiness.

"Marceline, goodnight to you too. Sweet dreams my dear queen." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I said as tears escaped my eyes

"I love you more." He said as he wiped my tears from my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, and we fell sound asleep with his arms around me, and his protection and his comforting coldness around me.

*End of Flashback*

I put the picture on top of my heart and I felt it break a little bit more. I raised my left hand and got an idea. I reached for the emergency cutting knife from underneath the couch and I grabbed it. I raised my left hand so it was in front of my face. I took the knife and cut a simple M in the squishy part of my palm that was near my thumb. Then next to the M I cut an L next to it. I squeezed it so the blood flowed out. I watched as a think black liquid dripped down my arm. I put my arm down and let the blood seep into the carpet. The pain didn't even overcome the pain that was coming from my heart. I lifted the knife again, I placed over the bottom my stomach, near my bellybutton I began to press down into my skin when there was a knock on the door.  
>"Marceline! Marceline are you in there?" the voice said. It didn't sound familiar. But it was a male.<br>So I said "GO AWAY. I'm not having visitors today!" I looked at my left hand, it stopped bleeding, and the ML I cut, was now a scar. I smiled to my accomplishment. I pressed the knife into the bottom of my stomach and made a line. It hurt, I groaned with pain.  
>"Marceline! Open this damn door!" the voice said again "I smell blood! Open the damn door! "<br>"I said I wasn't taking any visitors! Come back another day!" my left hand went to the cut I made. I didn't realize how bad it was until I realized when I lifted my hand and it was covered all in blood. I tried putting pressure on it but the cut was longer than I expected it to be. It hurt when I pressed down so I groaned even louder in pain. This hurt more than my heart so I started crying again scared if my blood will drain and I will die… for good. I lifted my head to see that from my bellybutton down and all around me, everything was drenched in my thick black vampire blood. The cut wasn't thick, but it bled a lot. Like ALOT. I cried even louder at the sight. I was really scared.  
>"Marceline! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" the male voice said again and started pounding and kicking the door<br>I couldn't yell back, the pain on my stomach was too unbearable to take. I couldn't speak. I could only whimper in pain.  
>"H-help m-me... I-I'm in pain, h-help m-me..." I whimpered<br>"What did you Marceline? GET OFF YOUR ASS AND OPEN THIS DOOR.!" the booming voice said  
>"I c-can't." I stuttered, I started making choppy, short breaths "H-help me, p-p-please. I-I'm in p-p-pain". I took another short, choppy breath. I raised my hands higher to see that it was only covered in blood and I couldn't see my skin.<p>

With that, my eyes closed and the door fell to the ground before I could see who the visitor was. I could still hear and feel what was happening around me.  
>"H-help m-me..." I tried to continue saying something, but I couldn't. My body was engulfed in pain and I couldn't speak, my hands were shaking.<br>"What the fuck did you do to yourself Marcy?" the voice said with concern. Then the person rushed to my side. He lifted my head and put it on his lap. He took the knife out of my hand and cut my shirt off of me. I was at home so I wasn't wearing a bra. So my chest was bare. "Oh shit Marcy, what did you do to yourself?" he took his jacket or something off and tossed it aside. He took his shirt off next and he wrapped it over the cut I made. He used my ripped shirt to wipe off all the excess blood on me. He carefully laid my head down on the floor and he peeled off his shirt over my cut and he licked my cut closed. The cold relief from his tongue on my fire-enraged cut felt good. I could still feel that my blood was still flowing, one lick didn't do it. He just licked up the blood, he didn't close it. From the start of the cut he slowly licked it until it closed. He lifted my head back onto his lap. He bent down and started begging  
>"Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok..." before I could say anything, I felt his lips on mine. My hand went to my lips and I could still feel the little explosions of happiness on my lips. Only one person could give that sensation to me. He broke away from me and we both opened our eyes. I saw his deep brown eyes that I've been waiting for 10 years to see. After 10 years of waiting, after buckets of tears have been spilt, the person I've been waiting for has come. And his face was right above mine.<p>

Marshall Lee the Vampire King has finally returned to me.

I hope you guys liked it! This was a really nice chapter to write(:

So what you guys think?(: Please review, it's my first fanfic(:

-MissCriticalKakesz


	2. Those Horrid 7 Years

The Immortal Bond: Those Horrid 7 Years

P.O.V mostly of Marceline the Vampire Queen, but Marshall Lee has one in this chapter (:

THANK YOU RAPTORRIX. YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER (: Your review totally left me ecstatic the rest of the day! You gave me hope! This chapter is for you man! (Or lady… hehe)

Disclaimer! : I don't own Adventure time! It belongs to Cartoon Network and the creators (:

Here goes Chapter Two!

After 7 year of waiting (felt like 10) Marshall came back. MARSHALL LEE CAME BACK. I just lay here on my back with my chest bare, and we're just looking each other in the eye. Him looking into my light brown eyes and me looking into his deep dark brown eyes. I look into those eyes that I was best friends with, those eyes that I played with my teddy bear with, those eyes I looked into before I had my first kiss, those eyes I played my axe-bass with, those eyes that I saw last of 7 years ago. 7 whole years ago. Those eyes stared at me with love, friendship, happiness, and the fact that he was happy to see me and he missed me. Still staring into those eyes, I move my hands to my cut. It's a scar. When I see those eyes, those eyes I haven't seen for 7 years. I get a feeling. It's not happiness ... It's not forgiveness... It's not love... It's not friendship... But it's something else. I missed him, alot... More than I can take… But this feeling I have in my heart is something that makes me wanna attack him. It's a feeling that makes me wanna rip his face off. It's a feeling that makes me yank out his heart and make him feel the way I felt. Then I realized what it was. It was anger, madness, wrath, furiousness, rage, and vengeance. I feel my eye brows come together in a mad gesture. My eyes give Marshall the death glare. All I can see is Marshall's look of confusion on his face. I put my hands on his shoulders and I shove his body away from mine. I float away furiously as fast as I can up my ladder to my room. I open my bra and underwear drawer on my dresser near my bathroom and I rip it out of the dresser and let it go so fast and hard it crashes and breaks on the other side of the room. I float over to the scattered bras and wood and I pick up a random bra and I put it on. I turn to my right, face and slide it open so fast I break it off with madness and I chuck it over to the side where to my bedroom ladder is and I cover the ladder door. I find a random old long sleeve shirt out of my closet pull my hands and head through the holes and shove it on my body. I go back to my dresser and look myself in the mirror my eyes have are tinged a bit red I close my eyes and think to myself.

_WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE? AFTER 7 YEARS IN MY LIVING HELL HE DECIDES TO COME TO MY HOUSE. HE SAVES MY LIFE. NOW HE THINKS AFTER LEAVING ME FOR 7 YEARS, AFTER SAVING MY LIFE, HE THINKS IT'S COOL BETWEEN US? _

I open my eyes and look at myself again. I think: _Well he did save your life… I mean, it was just 7 years… YEAH! 7 YEARS OF HEARTBREAKING PAIN! _My hand lifts up my sleeve, but I dare not to look. Indulged with fury I shove all the stuff on the top of my dresser off of it. I shove my lamp, my hair ties, my unanswered letters to him, my books, my picture frames, EVERYTHING off the top of my dresser and onto the floors hiding in the big heap of mess that I call my room. I yelled on the top of my lungs in my shrillest high pitched voice:

AHHHHH! WHAT A MOTHER******* IDIOT! HOW DARE HE COME ONTO MY PROPERTY AND THINK IT'S COOL BETWEEN US!

I flipped over my dresser so hard that it broke into pieces when it hit the floor. My clothes, my personal items, my underwear, and my socks go flying everywhere. I lay down on my back on my couch. I got right back up 5 seconds later. I storm into my bathroom. I look myself in my mirror again. I immediately go straight to the toilet. I throw up, I haven't eaten anything, and all that comes up is my own black vampire blood and my own vampire venom. It was a mixture of black and neon green. I go to the sink and wash out my mouth. I look in the mirror once again; my eyes have turned bright red with anger. I start screaming again

HE CAN GO TO HELL! HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE THAT! I AM ABSOLUTELY PISSED OFF! HE TELLS ME HE LOVES ME AND LEAVES MY HEART HANGING THE NEXT MORNING TO SULK IN NOTHING BUT MY TEARS! NOT ONE VISIT! NOT EVEN ONE PHONE CALL! HE DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO VISIT ME!

Indulged with even more anger I send everything in my bathroom disarray. I shove everything off the counter and sink. My toothpaste and tooth brush end up in the toilet; my brush and blow dryer end up in the shower. My sleeves go up, but I refuse to look at my wrists so I just pull my sleeves back down… Everything else is spilt or broke I look myself in the mirror again. My hair is going in all directions and my eyes and cheeks covered in red from my anger. I punch the mirror and it shatters into a million pieces, my right knuckles are bleeding, but I really couldn't care less. I already have tons of scars anyways…

I walk out of my bathroom and stand looking at the complete mess I made through my fury. I look at my TV; I yank it off of its table and threw it in the direction of my bed. It makes a big BOOM noise and I turn around to see that it hit my amps. I groan with annoyance. I pick my TV up again and I throw it into my closet I laid on my back on my bed. My TV hits the wall of my closet and I hear a box fall and open up and the smell of cherries fills to room. I turn around to see Hamba out of the box I put her in 5 years ago laying on top of broken glass, my clothes and bras and broken wood. I calm down and I float over to Hamba, I pick her up, and I stare at her for the longest time.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V

The last thing I see of her long onyx hair is floating fast up her bedroom ladder. I stand at the bottom of her bedroom ladder and I hear a huge CRASH and BOOM happens as if she thrown something and it breaks. Then 30 seconds later a big SNAP and CRACK comes from something unknown. Next thing I hear is the crash of glass and her screaming:

AHHHHH! WHAT A MOTHER******* IDIOT! HOW DARE HE COME ON MY PROPERTY AND THINK ITS COOL BETWEEN US!

I move to the bottom of the ladder and I see that ladder door is covered… by her closet door. I float up under it and I push it up a little bit just to see what she's doing. Her room is a mess. Like there's broken wood and glass everywhere. Her clothes, her bras, her underwear, her everything is scattered around the room. She flipped her drawer to its right side and it broke to pieces. She lies on her back on her couch, she stays there for 5 seconds and she stormed into her bathroom. She throws up, I smell blood again… plus vampire venom too. She starts screaming yet again:

HE CAN GO TO HELL! HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE THAT! I AM ABSOLUTELY PISSED OFF! HE TELLS ME HE LOVES ME AND LEAVES MY HEART HANGING THE NEXT MORNING TO SULK IN NOTHING BUT MY TEARS! NOT ONE VISIT! NOT EVEN ONE PHONE CALL! HE DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO VISIT ME!

I can hear her push all the things off her sink and counter. She punches her mirror. She comes back out with her right knuckles bloody and she throws her TV in the direction of her bed, but instead, it hits her amps. She turns to see the damage she done and she groans with annoyance. She makes it over to her bed and throws her TV to her closet. A box falls downs and opens. No other than Hamba falls out. She floats slowly to Hamba and picks her up. She stares at Hamba for the longest time.

*Marceline's P.O.V*

"Marshall, I know you're there." I let out a sigh still looking at Hamba "You can come out now."

"Have you stopped throwing, breaking, and punching things? Have you stopped yelling too?" He says slowly

_For now… _I think but I say "Y-yeah, I-I think so." I hear Marshall push the closet door off the opening and he floats through the top. He floats to my side. He pushed down my hands and replaces Hamba with Hambo.

"You kept him?" I asked Marshall without looking up.

"Of course I kept him Marce. What would you think I would do with him?" Marshall asked

"I don't know? Abandon him like you abandoned me, you sick freak." I shoved Hambo into his chest and floated away down the ladder. I sat down on my couch with my legs crossed and my arms crossed too. I saw Marshall out the side of my eye come down the ladder.

"What did you say Marce?" He questioned me

"You heard what I said, you sick freak." Still not making eye contact with him

"What gives you the right to call me that? You ungrateful bitch." Marshall Lee spat out, I could sense the fury in his voice. He stands right in front of me.

"Ungrateful bitch, huh." I shrug my shoulders and raise my left eyebrow "Never heard that one before." I look at him glaring "It gives me all the right to call you that, because you leave me after you tell me you loved me!"

"Because I was moving!"

"YOU NEVER TALKED TO ME!" I stood up, fists clenched

"I wrote you!" He got up in my face

"YOU NEVER VISITED ME!" I got all up in his

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL YOU LIVED!" He grabbed my arms

I shook his grip on me "THEN HOW THE HELL DID YOU SEND ME THOSE LETTERS WITH THE EXACT AND CORRECT ADDRESS? HUH! ANSWER ME THAT! HOW DID WERE ABLE TO SEND ME LETTERS WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE I LIVED."

"Because…b-because…" Marshall stuttered

"Yeah! Exactly, you sick freak. You didn't even call." I said lowering my voice

"Stop calling me a sick freak! I have a name!"

"NO! BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT! YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR STUFFED ANIMAL! YOU LEFT ME WITH NOTHING BUT THE ABSENCE OF YOUR PROTECTION IN THE MORNING! YOU LEFT ME WITH NOTHING BUT MY TEARS AND BLOOD! YOU LEFT ME. YOU LEFT ME!" I started to get emotional again; my eyes swelled and teared up. I balled up my fists again, and lowered my voice down, "You left me. And I was stupid enough that I waited for you, I waited for you to come back underneath our tree and our bush! I waited for you!" I started hitting him on his chest and his arms. Every time I would say something I would attack him. "I waited for you under that tree countless of times!" I hit his chest "You never even came back!" I hit him "I waited for you through winter!" I pushed him away from me, he came back. "I waited for you through spring!" I tackled him and mounted him sitting on him mounting my legs on each side of his hips. "I waited for you through summer!" I hit his chest again "I waited for you through fall!" I smacked him "You never came back! The only thing I was able to see to see your face was stupid pictures! Stupid pictures that have no meaning to them!" I smacked him again, I was bawling my eyes out "I played my bass; I played so much I broke the strings! But it didn't feel the same! I played my bass for so much people, playing for them as if it meant something to me! BUT IT DIDN'T! It only felt normal when you were there! It only felt normal when you were by my side! It only felt normal when you…*sniffle, wipes my tears* When you told me you loved me. When you smiled at me, when you made that cocky grin that I love so much. But NO! You left, and you never came back!" I smacked him again. "You never came back, you left me, I waited for you, and you never came!" I hit his chest; I wiped away my tears that were streaming down my face like a river. I used my sleeve to wipe away the snot that was slowly making its way out of my nose. "You left and you left me to this!" I lifted my sleeves to show him the laceration of scars on my forearms. From my wrist to my elbow joint. Big scars, small scars, old cuts, new cuts. "And this!" I lifted my shirt up enough for him to see the new, scar I had under my belly button. I lifted my shirt up even more up to show my rib/abs area. My skin hung to my ribs, tracing them perfectly. You could count and see my ribs perfectly, well only the ones underneath my boobs. You could count 6 perfectly underneath my boobs on each side. His hands went up to my ribs; his cold fingers silkily traced my ribs. I shivered at his touch.

"Marcy, what did you do to yourself?" Marshall said looking at me with eyes of pity

"I starved myself, I cut myself, I made myself throw up, and when I drank red I stuck my finger down my throat." I said for the first time without yelling at him, or attacking him. I simply leaned forward and laid my face on his chest and blubbered even harder.

"Marcy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I meant so much to you…" He put his arms around my back. I lifted myself and rested my forearms on his chest. My hair cascading down my left side of my face brushing Marshall's face. "What?"

"You didn't know how much you meant to me?"

"Yeah Marce. That's what I just said…"

"_You didn't know how much you meant to me? _Is that what you just said? I said, my voice rising

"Yeah….?" Marshall said, insecure of what his next words were going to be like.

"YOU MEANT THE WORLD TO ME! I BROKE OUR PROMISE WE MADE WHEN WE WERE 5 OR 6 YEARS OLD FOR YOU. I made you spend the night with me before the morning I woke up and you weren't there! Marshall, I loved you… and I still do. I loved you once, love you still, always have, always will. Marshall I love you, with all of my un-beating heart." I lean back down to him and start bawling my eyes out.

"Now I know, and forever will I know Marcy." He puts his arms around my back "I'm sorry Marcy, for anything and everything I did. But for now, I'm here to stay." He tightened his grip on me

"For now? And Marshy, that doesn't make up for what you did to me. A simple sorry won't do… you left me for 7 years. Sorry doesn't do it this time Marshall Lee."

"Thanks for ruining the moment Marceline." He said is a laughing tone

I look up to see him smiling his cocky smile I love so much "I'm sorry Marshall Lee."

"Well Marceline, sorry doesn't it do it this time…"

"Get your original line, you sick freak."

"Get your own original line, you ungrateful bitch."

We look each other in the eye, and we laugh our asses off.

"You're still not forgiven…" I said taunting him

"I know… I know…" He says "What will I have to do?"

"That darling… you have to find out yourself…" I get off of him and I walk and climb to my bedroom ladder and I enter my bedroom on the second floor of my cave house… I take off everything but my bra and my underwear and climb into my bed and cover myself with my covers. Marshall sees my clothes on the floor and starts walking toward my bed. I toss him a broom and a dustpan.

"What the hell is this for?" Marshall Lee asks

"Well your sorry starts with cleaning up my room, without waking me up. Because I'm tired, and I want a nap…" I give him my slyest smile. "Enjoy, sick freak."

"I will indeed, ungrateful bitch." Marshall Lee looks at me with his cocky grin. I go to sleep with a smile on my face, but with a broken heart that's being mended, but with anger feelings still in my system. _I think I might have to smack him a couple more times to get my point through… Yeah… I think I like that plan. I can't believe I showed him my scars... Well, that weren't even half of them… He was gone 7 years, that means I have 7 years' worth of cuts… good thing I was wearing pants today… _I then drifted off to sleep, and I slept as if I never slept in 7 years.

Honestly, I cried writing this (:

Good? Was it good? Anyways… thanks to Raptorrix, and Raab Van Vandt for being my first two reviewers (: and Vampirepanda18 adding my story to your Favorite Stories list/ your Story Alerts list (: You guys made my day (: Read and Review peeps :D

P.S. I get e-mails, so don't think like I'm a super stalker and I watch your every move….

-MissCriticalKakesz


	3. Rummaging

The Immortal Bond: Rummaging

Marshall's P.O.V this chapter :D

Thank you to all my Reviewers again (: You guys are amazing! I love you guys!

FYI: I try to update as quick as I can on weekdays, but you know, school, our Semester is almost over and I need to get my 4.0 (: But on weekends … *sly smile* I have nothing to do, so I usually write all day, every day (:

I've gotten into writing so much, I might actually write One-Shots WHILE writing this story (:

Wanna me to write a One-Shot of your favorite couple? Just PM me(:

ONWARD WITH THE STORY (: HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Previously what you missed on The Immortal Bond: Marshall Lee comes to save Marceline after she cuts herself too bad and after not seeing her for 7 years. Marceline freaks out with anger because he left her! After he told her he loved her! *Gasp!* Dayuhm, Marshall …. *shakes head* they have a big fight scene, and Marceline starts crying again. Marceline shows Marshall Lee the damage she did to herself while Marshall Lee was gone for 7 years. She goes to take a nap while Marshall Lee cleans up her room without waking her up. Before she drifts off to sleep, Marceline admits that that damage wasn't even half of what was all over her body…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V*

I thought to myself while cleaning up her mess she made without waking her up. _I guess you can say that I deserved that. How she kinda beat the shit outta me, how she called me a "sick freak", how she sex teased me by taking off her clothes leaving her pants and shirt on the floor and herself in her bra and underwear and climbing in her bed, then she tossed me a broom and a dustpan. _I sat on her bed before I started cleaning. I looked at her face, she looked so peaceful. It looked like she slept as if she hasn't slept since I left her. I lean down and I kissed her forehead gently. I stand up and pick up her closet door that was to the side of the ladder door. I made it stand against a wall before taking it anywhere. I started cleaning up her bathroom first. I took everything that fell in the toilet out of the toilet, took everything that was shoved in the bathtub, and off the floor and threw everything away. I used paper towels to clean up all the liquids. There was mouthwash, hairspray, perfume, and a bunch of other lady stuff. I swept up all the broken glass and plastic that were scattered all over the floor and put it into the dustpan. I throw it all in her bathroom garbage can. I walk to the sink where her broken mirror was and started cleaning up the broken glass. I look in the sink, there was blood and glass. I shook my head and whispered

"Marcy, you have to stop hurting yourself my Queen." I clean up all the blood that was spilt and all the glass that was broken. I open the mirror to see that it just fell off. I put it on the floor and looked at the cabinet, there were lady items, a bunch of them (if you know what I mean…), there were hair items, and a pair of scissors. _I guess it was just used to cut her hair… _I leave everything un-touched, and I pick up the broken mirror and I float down to her first floor, open the front door and shoved the mirror into the garbage can just outside the door. I went back inside and closed the door. I went to her kitchen and got big plastic bags to put all the broken crap in.

I floated up back into her room and started working on her dresser. Man, it was in pieces. The drawers were broken, the dresser frame was broken, and the mirror on the dresser was broken, and her lamp too. Great, more glass. I pick up all her own shit (like her sleep clothes, socks, underwear, and stuff) and put it on her couch in her bedroom. I pick up a piece of the broken drawer and put it into the plastic bad, and I see something silver and shiny. I pick it up. It's a foldable knife. I start freaking out and I un-fold it. The sharp part of the blade is stained and crusted with black blood. I remember…

"You left and you left me to this!" Marceline lifted her sleeves to show me the laceration of scars on her forearms." I re-fold the knife and I grip it tightly in my hand. I felt a pang of guiltiness go through my stomach. I sit down as so much things process through my mind. Then I also remember the scissors in the bathroom. I go into the bathroom and I grabbed the scissors. I put the knife and the scissors on the couch. I go back to the broken dresser and I put all the stray pieces of wood of the dresser in the plastic bag. I get my broom and clean up all the glass, and whatever was left of the dresser and slide all the debris into the dustpan and dump it into the plastic bag with the entire dresser pieces in it.

I walk over to the space between her bed and her closet where her bra drawer was in pieces too and her bras were all over the place. I look at the box with Hambo and Hamba in it and some other personal items in it. I pick them all up and put them on her couch with all the stuff from her dresser was. I put all the broken drawer pieces in the same bag as the dresser pieces and I sweep up that area. I look into her closet where her clothes were still hung and in place, but there was a random TV sitting in it. I pick up the TV, which screen was broken (of course) and put it next to the closet door which was leaning against a wall. I pick up the clothes she wore earlier and I laid them on her bed near her.

I sat on her bed with my back next to her, facing the closet, leaning over with my elbows on my knees. I see yet another silver object hidden in the back of her closet. I get up and I take it out of its hiding place. I take it out and I rest it in my hands. My eyes widen, and the pang of guilt goes to my heart. I break down to the object that was in my hands. _I never thought she would be this depressed… _I clutch the object in my hands. I hold it up to my face and I slide a button. I let 6 silver bullets fall in my hands. I stand up to see that my knees are wobbly and I fail. I float up to the couch and place the bullets next to the scissors, and the knife. I put down the pistol that she was hiding in her closet. My hands were shaking with fear. I stood up and started searching her room for any other weapons. After 10 minutes of searching, I found an extra 5 pairs of scissors hiding, and 10 more foldable knives. Making a total of 6 scissors, and 12 knives. 11 foldable, and 1 downstairs, probably even more than 20 knives in the whole house. Then 1 pistol, capable of 6 bullets. I gather all the weapons in a pile on the couch. My hands still shaking with fear.

I walk over to Marceline's bed and I sit so her back is facing me. I take a big breath. I lift Marceline's blanket in fear of what I will see. I see her long black hair covering most of her back and down her ass, it's long enough that it cascades down to her ankles. She's the thinnest girl that I know, well thinnest now that she's been starving and… and cutting herself. I shiver as the thought comes across my mind. Even though her hair is covering her back side, I could still see her luscious curves that start at her shoulders, and curve in at her waist, and curve back out at her hips, and curve her legs perfectly. I move her hair away from the back of her legs. She was wearing black lacy underwear. I smile to myself, then I see them. My smile goes away. I see long vertical lines on the back of her thighs and calves. I can see that the cuts on the back of her thighs were really long and thick. I trace the scars with my fingers. She moves her legs away from me. There were scars from the bottom of her ass, all the way down to her ankles. I start getting scared, the ones in the back were bad, and what would the ones in the front be like? I feel my pain and my guiltiness start building up inside me.

I re-cover Marceline and go over to the other side of her where she's facing me. I kneel in front of her and I lift her covers. She's laying on her right side, so her left arm is squeezing her boobs together. _Marshall, get ahold of yourself. You need to check the damage she done to her body, rather than checking her out. You have until you leave her again… _I think to myself. The words "until you leave her again…" Am I really going to leave her again? _Marshall, stop thinking, look at her cuts. _I look at her body, I see the fresh, pink scar underneath her bellybutton. I see the fading scars on her forearms, I see her ribs hugging her skin tightly, and finally I see her scars on the front of her legs, this time they were horizontal rather than vertical. Two of the cuts were fresh, they were the biggest cuts, and they are recovering from some major stitching. I put my finger over them and I can feel the thread they used. On both thighs, both in the middle of them, it looked like it was just one big continuous cut, which most likely it was. The scars around them were all sizes, all of them were stitched. I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to cover her up again when her left hand moved from her pillow and landed on my arm that was on her bed. She must have more than 100 scars on her whole body.

I open her left hand to see a scar that wasn't horizontal nor vertical. They were letters. It was an M, and next to the M was a L. ML… most likely for my name. Marshall Lee… I hold it in my hand and bring it to my lips. I kiss Marceline's hand, I put it back on her pillow and let her sleep. I floated and sat near her couch. I put my back to lean on her couch, and I let my legs sprawl my legs in front of me. I reach for the box that had Hambo and Hamba in it. I put the box on my lap, it was a big box, and it was pretty heavy for just a box. I took Hamba out and smelled it. It smelt of Marceline, strawberries and vanilla. It also had the smell of her blood. I put Hamba and Hambo off to the side of me and I look into the box. It had some old stuff into it. It had the clothes she was wearing on the day I left her, the exact clothes, her red V-neck, her black skinnies, and her old red converse. I smelled it, it still smelled the sweet and savory smell of her strawberries and vanilla. I put them next to Hamba and Hambo. It had her broken axe-bass strings in it. _I guess she did play until her strings broke. _I take those out and put them on top of her clothes. I grab a picture frame that was in her box. It was a picture of her, a boy with a cool looking hat, a yellow dog, a pink girl, and a rainbow unicorn thing. They all looked happy; it was dated May 23, 2008. That was 2 years, 6 months, and 7 days after I moved away from Marceline. I took the picture out of the frame. I turned it over and it said:  
>First day I'm on my own. I'm only 13. First day I moved to the Land of Ooo. First day my parents went to take over the Night O' Sphere territory in the Land of Ooo. First day I make friends with someone other than Marshall. First day I actually meet the people who lived in the same neighborhood as me when I was a child. This first day was awesome! But nothing's the same without Marshall... It's been 3 years already. I wish I could've lived in the Land of Aaa, but there was no available houses open... Oh well. Oh! The people are Finn the human boy, Jake the Dog, Princess bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn. They're my friends, and they're going to replace Marshall Lee, so I can start mending my broken heart. Who knows how long it will take for my heart to be mended.<p>

I put the picture back into the frame and I start getting emotional. This was the first time ever I got emotional since I got to Marceline's house. I put the frame to the side with her broken axe-bass strings and her other items. I see clear hospital bracelet things. I picked up one. It said _Marceline the Vampire Queen. Date: November 23, 2005. _That was a week after I moved away. Damn, her first bad cut was a week after I moved away. She started when she was only 10, I felt so bad. I felt a tear run down my left eye. I moved my hand up to my face and I wiped it away. I put it back down in the box and I saw that there were more than 50 hospital tags. I brushed them to the side and dug to the bottom. I see the letters I sent her. Every single one was opened, but never answered. I counted them, there were 73 total in the box out of the 2,557 letters I wrote. I wrote her a letter for every single day I was gone. Whether if it was only a couple sentences, or a couple lines, I wrote her a letter every single day, hoping that one day she would reply, but she never did. I picked up a letter; it was dated December 16, 2005. Exactly one month after I left. I put it to my side and looked at another one. It was dated October 16, 2008, then another one, July 16, 2010. They were all on the 16th, which was the date of the day when I moved away. I remember the letters that were on her dresser; I take the box off my lap and go to the letters that were on the couch. There were 7 of them. It had her writing on it, the return address was to her, and the sending address was to me. I look at the date it was written July 17. My birthday. She wrote me a birthday letter for the seven years I was in her absence. I open the one that was dated July 17, 2006. My 12th birthday, the first birthday she didn't spend with me. It was unsealed and I started reading it:

_Dear My Dearest Marshall Lee, _

_ Happy 12__th__ birthday darling. I hope it was wonderful. (: It's the first time I didn't spend your birthday with you. I miss you, a lot. I wish I could see your face, but I just can't. I look at pictures, but it isn't the same. I listen to our favorite songs together, but it isn't the same. I can't feel your presence with me even though you write me every day. You must not live far, because I get a letter from you every day. You may not live far, but you are. I think of you often. Everything I do reminds me of you. I can't do a single thing without breaking out in tears. I want you to come back Marsh. I want you to come back to me, I miss you. So much, I can't stop thinking of you. I go to our spot every day, I sit under our apple tree, and I pick strawberries on our strawberry tree. I sit under there as if I was 10, and you were 11 and you were teaching me the notes to Sally's Song. I still play, but the feeling of happiness is absent. I played one day and I broke my strings in half. I kept playing to see if the happiness would come back, but I hear the notes, and it's just nothing happens. It's been 8 months and a day since you left. I can't feel anything now that you're gone. I can't feel pain, I can't feel happiness, I can't feel love, I, just can't feel anymore. The only feeling I can still comprehend in my system is pain and sorrow. I can only feel pain and sorrow because of you. I hate to say this, but I was in the hospital a week after you left. I started cutting and starving myself, my parents came to my room and they noticed me on the ground. I was paler than usual, and I was extremely thin. My parents are worried about me, I can hear them talking. They're always talking about me. They notice I don't eat red, I go out in the sun during the summer, they notice my scars, they notice I've gotten thinner. Marshall, I miss you, I love you, and can you please come back? Maybe then, everything would be better now that you are here. Happy birthday Marshall. I love you more than anything in to whole world._

_Love forever and ever, _

_The Heartbroken Marceline _

I put the letter back into the envelope. How come she never sent these to me? I started getting all these feelings: pain, guilt, regret, melancholy. I started to cry hard this time. I put the letter back onto the couch. I put everything back into the box. I put it back into her closet next to another box. I got curious and I opened it. There were the other letters I sent to her. I didn't dare pick one up and start to read what I wrote her. Instead, I sat on her bed, with my back to hers, and cried silently. I heard her turn over and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I turn to face her face, she was still sleeping. I wrap my arms around her neck and I bring her close. I kiss the top of her head, and I whisper to her.

"I'm not letting go this time Marce." I tighten her grip on me, and I cried myself to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So I really don't know what years it is when Adventure Time takes place, so I just guessed and used the 2000 years (:

Facts about my story: Marceline and Marshall Lee were turned a vampire at the age of 10, Marceline was just turned a vampire when Marshall left her. Marshall got turned by his dad, and Marceline got turned by Marshall Lee :D

Well that's it for now peeps(: Reviews? Yes please (:

W/ 3

MissCriticalKakesz


	4. My Dreamland

The Immortal Bond: My Dreamland

Marceline's P.O.V

BIGSLAYERGUYMAN: YOU ARE AH-MAY-ZING . I can't wait to write a story with you(: Kudos to you:D

Note! Finn is 16, which is 1 less year than Marceline (Who's 17) and 2 years less than Marshall Lee (Who's 18) :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time! If I did, there would be a new episode EVERY SINGLE DAY, Marceline would be in it more often, and the Land of Aaa people wouldn't be Ice King's FanFiction people, but real people(:

ON WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Marceline's P.O.V*

I was half awake when Marshall started checking my scars. He looked in disbelief as he saw all of them. _'Yeah, that's right Marsh. Look what you made me do.'_ I thought to myself. He gets up and walks over to my couch. I notice how well he cleaned up. I smiled very little and softly to myself. I turn from my right side so I'm lying on my left side. I let my hair cover my face. I saw that Marshall Lee found my hidden weapons of torture. He also found my gun... Which I was going to use if he didn't come back 3 years later... I saw that he looked at my keepsake box. He saw my picture frame of my first day, he saw my hospital tags, he saw his letters, and he saw my letters I never sent to him. Then he started… He started...crying? Marshall Lee started crying? _Oh wow, what a softie._ He gets back up and looks towards me, I close my eyes and I turn to my right side again. He comes next to me and he puts his back against mines, I can hear his sniffles and his tears falling from his face. I turn once again and I wrap my arms around his waist, he turns and faces me, he wraps his arms around my neck and he pulls me close. He kisses the top of my head and says

"I'm not letting go this time Marce."

He pulls me tighter and I'm back in the safety of his arms and his comforting coldness is around me once more.

I fall asleep once again and I drift off into a dreamland that I haven't visited in so long.

*Marceline's dream*

_I wake up in my bed to see that Marshall Lee is once again gone, and he has taken off again. I'm still not wearing anything but my undergarments again. I step out from my bed and I pull on my yoga pants and my gray-ish green long sleeve shirt. I float down to my first floor to see that there is a note on the windowsill thing to see through to the kitchen from the living room. I pick the note up and start reading it. _

_Dear my Queen Marceline, _

_I must leave your presence once again. You must know that I do not love you, and I never have loved you. Even when we were children, I never had one feeling for you. I just wanted to see if you fell for my scheme to win the love of any girl I lay my eyes one. I never will love you, and never have loved you. I want you to know this, for I must leave you once again…_

_From, your Dearest Marshall Lee_

_I started crying instantly when I read the first sentence. Why does he always have to leave? Why did he even come back? Where in the world would he go?_

_I rip up and drop the note and I head to my front door. I open it and the sun from the sunshine falls on my body. I groan in pain as blisters appear on my skin. I close the door and grab my parasol-umbrella thing__. __I left my property. I floated just outside my cave, floating there looking for any trace of Marshall Lee. I scanned the horizon. Nothing. I scanned the sky. Nothing. Nothing here, nothing there, nothing everywhere. Then I realized it. I found one single thing that will lead me to Marshall Lee. His scent. I sniffed a few times. I floated higher in the air and it got heavier. I started following it; it got stronger and stronger as I followed it to a tree fort. It was Finn and Jakes'. I float to one of the windows to see that Marshall Lee had his mouth pressed to someone's neck. They were sitting on a couch. Jake being a weenie he is, he was hiding underneath the couch afraid of Marshall Lee. Jake has his eyes shut tightly closed with his hands over his ears. I see that that someone was a blond human... A blond human boy. It's Finn. Finn is my best human friend. I got furious. I burst through the window and Marshall releases his hold on Finn._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I screamed at Marshall and he looked at me straight into my eyes as I brushed the broken glass off of myself. _

_"Sucking his blood you dumbass..." he said looking at me then going back I his neck. I floated to him and I shoved him off so hard he crashed into the wall opposite of us; he fell onto his back and wiped the dripping blood off of the bottom of his lips. He looked at me with a menacing look._

_Finn's eyes were closed, I grabbed Finn's hand and he held it tight. "M-Marcy? Is that you? It hurt so bad, I didn't even let him…" Finn said as I put my finger to his lips to shut him up._

"_Shh, shh. Yeah Finn. It's me, its ok now. You can open your eyes." I said_

_Finn opened his eyes and hugged me, I hugged him back. I felt his hand go up to the 2 small holes on his neck. They were still bleeding. "Does this mean I'm going to turn into a vampire?" Finn asked me_

"_Oh no, no Finn. You're not. It's ok; he just tried draining your blood."_

"_Who is that guy Marce?"_

"_Don't worry about it Finn. He's just... Um,…" I scratched my right temple, I broke our hug "He's…" I trailed off and mumbled softly to myself so Finn won't hear me "He's someone I love, but don't even know but I don't even know anymore." I turned my face down as tears formed at the rim of my eyes. _

_Finn's hand lifted up my chin and said "Marcy, what was that?" _

"_He's Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. He's my ex- -boyfriend."_

_I heard Marshall Lee groan and get up. "Marceline dear, get away from my snack." He said it in a voice so evil, so harsh, so… so, not him. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN." I said glaring into his eyes. I stand up off the couch and I put Finn behind me and wrapped my arm around him. Marshall took a step toward me and I took toward him. He raised his eyebrows at me and nodded to me. He took his attacking position. I turned around to Finn_

"_Finn, get outta here, it's about to get real ugly, real fast. I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_No Marce. This is an adventure I won't miss." _

"_Just know that its two mad vampires against each other, and you are getting yourself into a LOT OF SHIT." _

"_Umm, Marce?" Finn said and pointed over my shoulder_

"_Wha-?" I turn around and Marshall is charging at me, before I could do anything he tackled me to the floor. His face hovered above mine with a face of fierceness, violence, and brutality. He sat on my stomach and his legs on my left and right side, he had his hands on my wrists pinning me down. I started struggling to get out of his hold but he still held me down. _

"_Stop trying stupid bitch, you can't release my grip." He said with a voice so raspy. With that said, Finn jumped on top of Marshall Lee pushing him off of me. I saw them wrestling. Marshall was on top of Finn and he was punching him as Finn was slapping Marshall. I charged toward Marshall. I tackled him and I was hovering over him this time. _

"_I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" He pushes me off of him and he traps me against a wall. I knee him in his jut and he groans in pain. He puts his right hand to my throat and tightens his grip on my throat. I claw and claw at his hand, but he doesn't do anything. He lifts me off the floor with his hand still on my throat. I lift up my feet and I kick Marshall in his face. I bend down on my knees and my hand and I start gasping for air and coughing. Finn comes to my side._

"_Marce! Are you okay? That kick was EPIC mann!" Finn yelled _

_I cough a few times and say "Yeah mann, I'm good." I look up to see that Finn was it Marshall Lee's hands and Marshall had Finn's throat in his hands and Finn was literally turning purple. _

"_I SAID TO NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN. PUT HIM DOWN!" I screamed to Marshall Lee. He nodded his again and he threw Finn two stories down through the floor. I look down and Finn was on his back_

"_Finn! Are you ok?" Finn looked at me and put thumbs up sign, and got up and started crawling away. _

_I turn around and Marshall started talking "You did say put him down…" He shrugged his shoulders. I was enraged. I charged at him and right hooked his face. He rubbed his face in pain. _

"_I'm sure you liked that, and I'm pretty sure you like what else is coming for you." I ran to him I lifted him by _his _throat this time and I threw him into the couch. I took a couple steps back and I booked it to him. I jump up so I was at least 20 feet in front of him and I stuck out my right elbow and I landed planting my elbow into his gut. "Go to hell you sick freak" I put my hands back on his throat lifting his head up as if I was to rip it off, and he spoke. _

"_No, you first." I pulled out of his pants (literally) my pistol, and shot it through my heart, I fell off of him, on my back, my hands go to my heart, and my tick black blood is leaking from my body again. Then he got up so he stood above me. He knelt down, put the pistol right on my forehead and shot the bullet straight through my brain…_

_*_End of Dream*

I woke up with a gasp and a jolt; I sat up straight in my bed, taking deep breaths. I put my hand to my forehead and wiped off the accumulating sweat. I felt an arm around my shoulders; I look to see that Marshall Lee was still there. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Marshall, you're still here." I said laying back down.

"Yeah Marceline, why would I leave?" He looked at me with eyes of comfort.

"I don't know, it's just I had this dream, and… it didn't turn out so nice…"

"What do you mean?"

"You killed me; you took my bullet and put it through my brain."

"Don't worry babe, I won't kill you." I kissed the top of my head.

"Well you kinda did when you left…" I got out of my bed, I put my yoga pants back on and my long-sleeve shirt back on too. I climbed back into bed. He put his arm around me.

"Well like, I didn't mean to! I wouldn't if I had a choice. But I didn't, so I had to go with my parents."

"You're just lucky that I'm tired right now, and I'm not in the mood to be fighting with you. What time is it?"

"Like noon maybe? Why?"

"Just wondering, keeping track."

"Keeping track of what?" Marshall asked

"Keeping track of the days, hours, and minutes you've been with me, after 7 PAINFUL YEARS." I said nudging his shoulder a little bit.

"Don't remind me, it was painful for me to. So how long are we at right now?"

"24 hours, and… 12 minutes. You came here exactly 12 PM yesterday."

"Why'd you cut yourself?" Marshall asked.

"What?" I turn my head to my left to see his face.

"Why. Did. You. Cut. Yourself." Marshall said plain and clearly looking straight at me.

"Because, I was depressed, because you left. Wait, how did you see them?"

"When you were sleeping, I lifted your covers, and I saw the fresh ones on your thighs." He said looking down at my thighs. "Why do you have a pistol too? You weren't going to kill yourself right?"

"You… _WHAT?"_ I said, my voice rising. Then there was a knock at the door. "Huh?" I float downstairs and I open the door. It's Finn.

"Hey Finn!"

"Hey Marcy!" I greet him with a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around my waist and he pulls me in.

"How are your cuts?"

"Can we not talk about them? So what are you doing here?"

"Just seeing my best lady friend, you know, like we used to…"

"Mann, you know what that lead to…"

"I missed you." I felt Finn nuzzle his face into my hair.

"Finn, we talked about this…"

"I know, but your best human friend can't tell his best friend that he misses her?" Finn asked

"I never said that… I missed you too…" We stand there for a couple of seconds then I heard an "Ahem". Finn and I release our grip on each other, I look into his deep blue eyes and we blush. I turn around and Marshall is there, arms crossed, and foot tapping. I leave my right arm around Finn's neck, and his left arm around my waist.

"Oh, haha, Finn, this is Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Marsh, this is Finn the Human Boy. He's, um… Kinda… Uh…" I look at Finn.

"Um…" He scratches the back of his head. "I'm kinda her ex-boyfriend, who are you?"

"Like she said, I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Wait. YOU'RE HER WHAT!" Marshall screamed

"Vampire King?" Finn questioned looking at me. I looked at both of them with a you-didn't-tell-me-about-this face with their eyebrows raised.

"Uh, hehe?" I say. I lifted my shoulders faintly, and gave them both a little innocent smile…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews Please ! :D OH DANG. DRAMA TO THE BOMB! Finn = Marceline's EX-BOYFRIEND ! WHAT THE PLUM ? When did this happen ? Stay tuned for Chapter 5!

Haha (: I bet I just BLEW YOUR GUYS'S MIND INTO A BAJILLION PIECES . Sorry for the little MarcelinexFinn, BUT FO' SURE it's going to be a MarcelinexMarshall Lee next chapter(: Which will be EXPLODED WITH DRAMA, EXPLANATIONS, FLASHBACKS, ROMANCE, AND OF COURSE: ANGST (: Please don't give up this story (: Just because of the little MarcelinexFinn in it (:

-MissCriticalKakesz


	5. When A Thought Comes To Mind

The Immortal Bond: When A Though Comes To Mind…

Swapping P.O.V's This Chapter (:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time *tear, tear* It belongs to the righteous Pendleton Ward, and Cartoon Network (:

ON WITH THE STORY ! HUZZAH !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Previously what you missed on The Immortal Bond: So Marshall Lee the Vampire King and Marceline the Vampire Queen were past lovers when Marshall Lee was 11 and Marceline was 10. Marshall Lee moves away and leaves Marceline for 7 years. He comes back out of the blue and saves her after she takes a cut too far. After Marshall Lee saves her, they get into a big fight. Through those 7 years, she cut, hurt, and starved herself through her depression. Marshall Lee wrote her letters every single day, but she never replied. She wrote him birthday letters for 7 years, but never sent them. After the fight dies down, she makes Marshall Lee clean up all the stuff she ruined in her room. Marshall Lee sees all the cuts she did to herself and Marceline FREAKS OUT. There's someone at the door before she could answer. It's Finn the Human Boy! *YAY goes the crowd* BUT NO! Finn coming to Marceline's house, just leads to a HUGE DRAMA BOMB when Marceline tells Marshall Lee that Finn is her EX-BOYFRIEND! :O And that's what you missed on The Immortal Bond!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Marceline's P.O.V

I stared at my ex-boyfriend (AKA Finn), and my maybe-still-boyfriend-after-7-years(AKA Marshall Lee). They were both giving each other the most horrid death glares at each other. Marshall Lee came over to me and grabbed my arm and tore me from Finn's grip. He looked at me and whispered loudly:

"You never told me about him!" Marshall Lee spat out. Finn heard what Marshall Lee said and grabbed my unoccupied arm and said loudly

"You never told me about _HIM!_" Finn exclaimed pointing at Marshall Lee. I shook my arms off of both of them and said:

"Yeah! OK, so I didn't tell either of you about each other… What's the big deal?" I said trying not to make each of them mad, but only to see that I failed.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL MARCELINE! THE BIG DEAL IS THAT YOU WROTE ME A LETTER ON EACH OF MY BIRTHDAY'S FOR SEVEN YEARS SAYING THAT YOU LOVED ME, WHEN YOU WERE OFF WITH SOME OTHER BOY! THAT'S THE BIG DEAL!" Marshall Lee screamed

"Well, I did and still do love you Marsh! It's just that you were gone for 7 FREAKING YEARS. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND FOR 7 YEARS? I NEEDED SOMEONE TO HOLD AND COMFORT ME WHILE YOU WERE GONE!" I screamed back.

"I can't believe you told another boy you loved him while you were dating me." I looked at Finn, his eyes were full of despair and hurt.

"It's a long story, and it's hard for me to tell, I mean… I've always loved him, and when he left me when I was 10, I was devastated. I mean I needed someone to hold me…" I stuttered out, saying what I said, I only made Finn madder.

"So I was basically your back-up plan? I was your rebound?" Finn looked at me, I could hear the anger and pain in his words "I bet you didn't even love me when you say you did. I bet you thought of him during that moment." Finn said not looking at me, but looking at the floor instead "I bet you were just playing with me this whole time, and you were just replacing him with me, seeing if it was the same feeling that you felt with him…" Finn started heading to the door, but I grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go Finn, I need you here right here, right now…" I said to him with a pleading voice. Finn looked at me and he nodded his head. I looked at Marshall Lee he had his eyebrows raised.

"'During that moment' Huh?" Marshall said

"Uhh, yeah…?" I said

"You mean…" Marshall Lee asked

"What?" I said, clueless. He looked at Finn, and Finn had a-you-know-it face while looking at Marshall.

"OH. MY. GLOB. YOU LOST IT TO HIM?" Marshall Lee yelled at me

"Lost what!" I yelled back at him.

"YOUR LUMPING VIRGINITY!" He yelled back at me.

"Well!" I really didn't know what to say "At least he was with me, by my side for 3 years before it happened!" I yelled back.

"What! How LONG DID YOU GUYS DATE?" Marshall screamed

"3 years, she was 13 when I asked her, 16 when it happened." Finn said with a triumphant voice.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU WHITE BOY." Marshall said approaching Finn

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YOU MONSTER." Finn got up into Marshall's face

"What did you call me?" Marshall got back up into Finn's

"You heard what I called you…" Finn shoved Marshall's shoulders. Marshall was pissed. He tackled Finn and they started wrestling. Marshall pinned Finn to the floor by his wrists.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU HEAR! SHE'S MINE! AND YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOUCHED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Marshall screamed in Finn's face. '_I'm his? When has he owned me? Who gives him the right to say who touched me or not?' _I thought.Finn counter-acted Marshall's pose. Finn head-butted Marshall so hard, that Marshall fell off of him. Finn then picked Marshall up by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"NO YOU STAY AWAY. WHO SAYS WHAT IS YOUR'S AND WHAT IS MINE? IT DOESN'T MATTER. MARCELINE ISN'T A PRIZE TO BE WON!" Finn screamed in Marshall's face and threw him head first into the ground. I've had enough; I can't see the two of them fighting. Marshall got back up, he grabbed Finn by his shoulders, and Finn kneed Marshall in the gut at least 10 times. Marshall then left-hooked Finn in his jaw. Finn went down, but got back up. He took his sword from his green backpack and pointed it at Marshall. I went in between Marshall and Finn and stuck my hands out at both of them.

"NOW BOTH OF YOU STOP. YOU CAN'T BE FIGHTING OVER ME. I LOVE YOU BOTH, BUT I CAN'T HAVE THE BOTH OF YOU FIGHTING LIKE SOME JEALOUS RIDDED DUMBASSES." I said my voice raising. I put my hands down and looked at both of them in the eye. And reassured both of them "Alright? We need to sort all this shit out before one of you kills the other. So apologize right now. I really couldn't care less which one of you goes first. Just apologize. NOW." I waited for them to say something, but they just don't. "ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?"

Finn looked at Marshall and said "You're the one who started it; you should apologize to me first!"

Marshall retorted "What the hell are you talking about? You shoved me first!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT. BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP. STOP FUCKING FIGHTING. You two shouldn't be fighting like this, you barely know each other! So Marshall, you apologize first."

"Why do I have to go first?" Marshall whined

"MARSHALL LEE. DO IT NOW."

"Fine. Sorry Finn, for fighting with you."

"No worries Mann, I'm sorry too. Truce?" Finn said sticking out his hand to Marshall. I looked behind both of their backs, making sure that both of them weren't crossing their fingers.

"Ok, now, that you two are settled down, I need some explanations to do." Finn lay on his back on the couch. I sat with my back against the couch, and Marshall sat next to me.

"Yeah, you do." Finn and Marshall said in unison. They looked at each other with a look of disgust.

I tapped my chin and looked down… "Where to start… where to start…" I mumbled.

"Perhaps the fact that you didn't tell me about your childhood lover, which could still be your boyfriend after 7 years that you didn't tell me about, EVEN DURING WE WERE DATING." Finn's voice raised and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Oh you dear human being, for a matter of fact, I'm still her boyfriend. She's knows I'm irresistible." Marshall bragged. I looked at Marshall with a what-the-hell look, and he planted a quick kiss on my cheek. My cheeks burned up. I hear Finn groan with disgust. I whisper in Marshall's ear

"Don't do that again, until this shit is done."

He whispers in mine "Not unless you beg for more…" His breath on my ear sends shivers down my spine. Another reason why I love him so much, his constant dirty flirting makes my heart race… I look him in his deep brown eyes; he sends me a quick wink.

I pulled my knees up to my stomach and I started explaining the story that hurts me every time I tell it.

"So, when we were younger, when I was 10 and Marshall was 11, I said yes to Marshall when he asked me to be his girlfriend…" I hear a slight chuckle from him and I lay my head on his shoulder. I continue my story "When we were walking home, there was a for sale sign with SOLD on it. We go in Marshall's house and we figure out that Marshall was moving the next morning…" I felt tears burning my eyes, Marshall grabs my left hand intertwines our fingers and holds it tight. He brings it to his lips and kisses it. "Then I bring Marshall to my house and I make him spend the night. I give him Hambo for him to remember me by, and he gives me Hamba, for me to remember him by." I start to cry, and I let the tears fall silently down my face. Marshall doesn't notice and I continue my story "So that night, we talked the night away. When we went to sleep, he put his arms around me, and I put my arms around him. We fall asleep together, but in the morning, he's gone, his house him empty, all that's left is Hamba, and a poem-note that's lying on my pillow." I sniffle and wipe my tear-filled eyes, and my tear-covered face. I look at Marshall who's silently crying too. I wipe away a tear that falls from his left eye. I lift our hands that are intertwined and I kiss his hand.

Finn makes another disgusting groan "So, on with whatever, what did the note say?"

I was floated up to go up and get it when Marshall pulled me back down started reciting it, "It said:

To my Queen Marceline,

I'm sorry that I left you in the morning without you knowing.

It hurts you as much as it hurts me.

For me to leave, and to let you be

To let you sulk in your tears,

To let you alone with your fears.

I love you with all of my heart.

Even though I am away,

We surely are not far apart.

I'm so sorry my dear Queen Marceline,

I love you so,

But it's time for me to go.

Please forgive me,

Soon we'll be together, just wait you see.

Love, your Dearest Marshall Lee…"

Once Marshall Lee was done talking, I lowered my face into my knees and started crying really hard, I started hiccupping while crying. Marshall Lee brings me close and holds me in my arms. I feel him kiss my head. I pull my head back up and look at him. He wipes away all my tears, and I laugh.

"You remember it…" I said looking into his eyes

"Of course I do…" He kisses me on my lips. Of course, I couldn't resist and I kissed him back. We started getting into it when I heard a cough. I pulled back and remembered that Finn was with us.

Marshall whispered in my ear again "I can see that you did want more…" Shivers go down my spine again. I roll my eyes at him

"So is that the end of your sob story?" Finn complained

"No, it's not actually, it's just the beginning." I said perking back up.

"Oh great! Let's hear the rest!" Finn said sarcastically

"So, Marshall moved to the Land of Aaa, and I stayed in my old neighborhood for 3 more years before I moved in the Land of Ooo. But before I moved Marshall wrote me letters, a letter for each day he was gone. I never found the heart to write him back, I was either too depressed, too mad, or in the hospital. I started cutting myself a week after Marshall left. My first one was the worst, my first cut sent me to the hospital." I put my hand to my wrist and I lift my sleeve. I see the thick, pink scar that was still there after 7 years. I pull my sleeve back down. "But once every year I would write a letter, I would write a letter on July 17, every year for 7 years. I would write a letter for Marshall Lee on his birthday, but yet I wouldn't send it. I never had the gut to, I just couldn't. It was too hard for me." I lay my head on Marshall's shoulder again and continued on with my story "Then 3 years later my parents took over the Night O' Sphere in the Land of Ooo territory, and I found this little cave-house, and moved in. I was going to move in the Land of Aaa, but there were no open houses. I settled in, and on May 23, 2008, it was the first day that I lived in the Land of Ooo."

"That's the day I met you..." Finn said dreamily

"That is the day I met you Finn..." I said plainly. I felt Marshall Lee tense up.

"So tell me the whole story of you two hooking up, and the whole 'moment' thing." Marshall Lee said stiffly.

"Finn, you tell him." I say to him

Finn's P.O.V

"Finn, you tell him." I hear Marceline say. Those words were like music to my ears. The Righteous Hero gets to tell the story now. I smile to myself.

"Well... It kinda goes like this..."

*Flashback*

It was just Jake and I on a normal spring day. It was raining on and off. I decided to go out an adventure or something.

"Hey Jake! I'm going out! Wanna come!"

"Nahh homie. I'm good brother, Lady is coming over and we're going to hang at her place!"

"Kayh, whatever homie, I'm off!" I set out into the afternoon, and it was sunny this time. I head into the forest and I start beatboxing. As I got deeper into the forest I hear chords of a bass or guitar thing. I follow the music, and I soon hear a voice of an angel humming. Then I see her, well not her face, but I see her body, and her hair. She's really, really thin and pale. She's sitting on a rock. She was wearing black Converse, gray jeans, a black shirt, and a gray plaid shirt. Her hair is half up in a gray Snapback and half down. Her hair reaches all the way down to her butt. She's playing a red bass guitar and I hear voice starting to sing:

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

And does he notice my feelings for him?

She stops singing, she stands up and she threw her axe-bass at a tree and yells "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" She goes to the tree her axe-bass is in and takes it out. She jumps over a rock and spins in the air, she touches back down and throws it again at another tree and yells again "WE WERE IN PURE BLISS!" She goes to her axe-bass again and takes it out of the tree. She turns toward my direction and I hid behind a bush before she sees me. I hear her throw her axe-bass again and it hits the tree right next to me. She comes over and takes it out. It goes in the other direction, but she does another jump-spin thing, but she falls on something and I hear a CRACK. She groans in pain and I try to look through the bush I was behind but I accidentally snapped a branch and she says

"Who's there?" She says intently, with fierceness in her tone

"Um, it's me Finn, the human boy..."

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Her voice raises

I stood up and I saw her ankle was facing the wrong way and she was rubbing it in pain. I see her face. It was the most beautiful face I have EVER seen in my life. Her pale complexion makes her hair look even blacker than night, darker than onyx. Her ivory skin makes her eyes fierce but love able at the same time. She speaks to me

"Well, you just gonna stand there like an idiot, or are you going to help me up?" She says with attitude

I walk over to her and I put my arm around her waist and lift her up. She puts her arm around my waist and she leans on me and used her axe-bass as a cane to help her walk. She smells of strawberries and vanilla. Her scent is strong, and creamy. I love the way she smells. Her hair is silky and thick.

"So what do people call you?" I say to her

"Marceline the Vampire Queen." her voice is as silky as a spider web, luscious like Jakes fur, and pure amazingness. I gulp deeply when I hear that she says 'Vampire Queen'. She hears me gulp deeply.

"You are such a weenie Finn the Human Boy. It's not like I'm going to drink your blood, I eat shades of red."

"You can just call me Finn…" I said still scared a little bit

"Ok, FINN. Take me home."

"Where do you live?"

"In that cave just outside the forest."

"Since you're a vampire, can't you just float or fly us to your house? I mean, you do have a broken ankle, why don't you just fly?"

"Because it's sunny outside, and if I go out into the sun, I'm just going to shrivel up and kinda die into dust."

"So, since you're the Vampire _Queen_… You know… is there"

"A King?" Marceline interrupted me "Yeah, there is, but I-I d-don't really like talking… about him… I kinda, haven't seen him in like I don't know 2 years, 6 months, and 7 days. He's the one who turned into me into a vampire…"

"So how did you guys become King and Queen?"

"If we are going to be friends there are going to be some rules. First off, if I'm going to tell you this, you can't tell anyone. Second, you can't mention his name EVER. Third, you can't bring this back up. Got it?"

"Got it…" I said

"So his name is Marshall Lee. So his dad and his mom were King and Queen."

"What about your parents? What were they?"

"My parents were kinda their loyal servants/friends/protectors. Like where ever Marshall's parents go, my parents go. If there's a fight, they're there to protect them. So on, so forth…"

"So how did you and Marshall become King and Queen?" Finn asked. It stopped being sunny and started to rain. "Before you answer we have to get to a shelter before the rain and lightning come."

"Ok, hold on tight Finn. I'm going to fly us to my house. You ready?" Marceline reassures me. I hold on to her waist tightly and wrap my other shoulder around her shoulder. We're on the boundary of the forest, and Marceline giggled as she took off. She flew pretty fast through the rain. It was only a matter of seconds when we were head to toe drenched in water. We finally made it to the cave, and Marceline touched back down to the ground. We let go of each other and entered her house. I looked around to see that there was boxes taped and untapped and opened around the whole area. She went up the ladder probably leading to her bedroom. She came back down dressed in a grey tank top blue skinny jeans, and one leg in a red knee-high boot, the other in a old red Converse shoe with her ankle wrapped in gauze. She handed me two towels, black shorts, and a white t-shirt.

"Bathroom is in the kitchen, first door on the right." Marceline said running her fingers through her long black hair. I went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes she let me borrow. Surprisingly, they fit; a boy like me can fit into clothes from a really skinny girl. Then I realized, they were boy clothes.

"Hmm, bit of a tomboy I see…"I took off my hat to reveal my short blonde, shiny hair. I tousle my hair with the towel and leave the bathroom.

I see her unpacking her boxes. "You just moved in?"

"Yeah, just couple hours ago. I decided to go out, and then I met you."

"So, how did you and Marshall become King and Queen? You mind if I help you?" I opened a box filled with pictures. I see Marceline, and a boy with dark shaggy hair with shaggy bangs. It's most likely Marshall. They're in every single picture together.

"Yeah, sure, I don't care. So Marshall's Dad was King. Each kid that's a vampire has to be turned at the age of 10. So when Marshall turned 10, his Dad turned Marshall into a vampire. Turning Marshall into the Vampire King. Then whoever he changes into a vampire, that's a girl, is his queen. When Marshall turned 10, I was 9. He waited until my 10th birthday, and then a couple months later, he turned me into a vampire, and his Queen. So now I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen, and he's Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Marshall told me in one of his letters that his parents went to go take over the Night O' Sphere in the Land of Aaa territory, so my parents being their loyal servant things went into the Night O' Sphere Land of Ooo territory. Everything in the Night O' Sphere is linked together, so my parents and Marshall's parents are practically still working together, but he's in the Land of Aaa, and I'm in the Land of Ooo."

I pick up a picture. From the box, it's Marceline and Marshall Lee underneath an apple tree, next to a strawberry bush. She's wearing a red v-neck, black skinnies, and red Converse. He's wearing a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and red-brown Converse. "Is this him?" I show her the picture. She comes and floats next to me, she looks at the picture intently.

"Yeah, that's Marshall Lee the Vampire King." She takes the picture from my hands. I can see her eyes filling with tears.

"Are you ok?" I put my hand on her shoulder. She brushes it off.

"Uh, yeah, Finn." Marceline sniffles "You, wanna go back out?" She grabs her camera and we head out.

*End of Flashback*

"We then go meet up with our friends. We have a great time, he take bunches of pictures, and Marceline crashes at my place." I finish off my memory

"That's the day, when I fell for Finn. We talked all night, swapping stories, and explaining our lives. I told him that I lived next to Jake and Princess Bubblegum when we were kids. I just never met them because I was always with you Marsh." Marceline said, putting her head on Marshall's shoulder. They start whispering between themselves. I roll my eyes. I think to myself

'_God can't believe that I fell for her. Who would've known that she is such a bitch? I was just her rebound anyways. This all has to end, soon. What has the world come to? How stupid could I get? _I face palmed myself.

Then a little malicious, cruel, evil voice whispers in my head. _Ohh, is Finn the Human Boy feeling sorry for his self?_

I say back to the voice in my head: _Who are you? What are you doing in my head?_

_It's the evil you. And I'm speaking to you, and you know you want this to end…No, not this. Marshall Lee… Yes, yes yes, YES. MARSHALL LEE HAS TO END._

I hit my forehead repeatedly: _Get out of here! Get out of here now! You have no right to be in my head!_

_Oh Finny… Listen to yourself. You end Marshall Lee, and it ends all this shit. Marceline comes to you, and there's no one else to save her, but you. Listen, you may be her rebound… But at least you know that you're the only boy in her view. Then you get the girl you love forever… and ever… and there's no one to stop you. _

_Hmmmm, I see… _

_So now, your little goody-good mind is now spreading to new extents. A thing to know… sometimes you have to go off boundaries to get whatever the fuck you want._

_I agree. I see now my evil mind; you are now my best friend. I agree, Marshall Lee, has to end. Once and for all. Then Marceline will be mine!_

_Let's start planning… _

_Yes, let us._

Marceline's voice interrupted me and I slightly jumped "Finn, you ok? You've been quiet for a while." I look at her; she's kneeling in front of me. Marshall Lee is looking at me to; he has his arm around her. I feel jealousy spread through my body.

_Finn, it's ok. He soon will be gone, and she soon will be yours…_

"Oh yeah Marcy. I'm fine; I've just got a little headache. It being summer, the weather change kinda took its toll on me."

"Maybe we should have lunch then? I've been quite on the down side too." Marshall said.

"Then it's settled, I'll get it ready for us to have lunch, and you two sit here AND NOT KILL EACH OTHER." Marceline said floating off into her kitchen.

_Try to get on his good side, lure him in as your friend, and when the time comes, end him…_

"So Marshall Lee… what do you see in Marceline?" I asked the wretched Vampire King.

*MissCriticalKakesz's (AKA Me) P.O.V*

Marshall Lee then started explaining what he sees in Marceline, and Finn was looking intently at the Vampire King. But alas, dear readers. Finn was not listening to dear Marshall Lee, but instead listening to the little deviant, uncharacteristic, malevolent voice in his head. Listening how to finally end Marshall Lee the Vampire King and finally get the love of his life: Marceline the Vampire Queen….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

MWAH HA HA HA. Finn seems to have a little violent side in him… Will Finn ever stop listening to this voice? Will Finn end Marshall Lee's life? Will he get the one he always loved? Will anyone figure out Finn's evil little secret? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned dear readers, stay tuned…

Ok, so I lied… this Chapter wasn't _FILLED _with drama, explanations, flashbacks, romance and angst. It was _slightly _filled. I really don't know what the heck happened at the end of this chapter. My fingers just started typing, and typing, and typing. Then I re-read it, and I figure out that there's this evil little voice in Finn's head? WHOA. NEVER SAW THAT COMING DID YOU? Don't feel bad, I didn't either ((:

A little note: _Italics is the thoughts of whoever's Point of View is. _So if there are _italics _in Finn's P.O.V, then it's Finn's thoughts. If it's Marceline's P.O.V its Marceline's'… So on and so forth. You keeping up with me? Ok, good (:

THEN! The _Underlined italics, is and always will be Finn's little evil voice in his head. _So, where ever you see _underline italics _then it's the little evil voice in Finn's head. Got it? Good (:

Finally… this was the LONGEST thing I have EVER WRITTEN. EVER. In this whole thing it's 4,816 words! And 20 pages! (On Microsoft word) OH MY (: My hands are tired, so… I guess. Until next time my dear readers (:

-Missy

P.S. I'm going to start calling myself 'Missy' because MissCriticalKakesz is kinda a long name. A fan started calling me that, but I don't remember who…! Thanks to whoever called me that first, plus, THANKS for that nickname!


	6. Just My Forgetfulness Part 1

The Immortal Bond: Just My Forgetfulness: Part 1

Idk, I just HAD to put this in here. This chapter is a HUGE Finnceline chapter. I mean, I know its Marcelee… But I just HAD to do this. Please don't hate me… ):

Hhrrmm, let's see here … Nothing really to talk about this time. Kinda absurd because I usually do… OH I REMEMBER NOW ((: To whoever reads this, I was wondering… does anyone have a recommendation for Marshall and Marceline's song? I mean, like a couple's song? If you do, please review :D (Hey, that rhymed)

ANYWAYS…

ON WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My P.O.V

As Finn so called "listened" to Marshall Lee explain what he sees in Marceline, Finn was plotting his evil plan…

_How would I get on his good side? How? He already things I'm a jealous ridden fool who wants to get his girl…_

_Do anything you can… Literally… _The voice sounded more raspy than usual. Finn was going to continue the conversation with the evil him when Marshall Lee's voice interrupted him.

"You ok there Finn?" Marshall Lee asked. Finn perked up and looked at him. "You looked kinda blank, you ok?" Finn shook his head.

"Oh, yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just…you know… listening…" Finn said plainly, staring intently at the ground. Marshall noticed how weird Finn was acting, and he decided to ask Finn something that he knew was going to snap outta the bat shit crazy he was in.

"So what do you see in Marcy, Finn?" Marshall asked.

Marceline's P.O.V

I was putting together a couple of sammiches for lunch when I heard Marshall's voice ask Finn what he sees in me. I quickly finish up the sammiches and I go over next to the door so they won't see me and I eavesdrop on them.

"Oh, umm, what I see in Marcy?' Finn paused "Everything." Finn pauses again and I make a little smile to myself "I see everything in her. She has the best personality, she has a great sense of humor, she's totally not afraid of taking a little risk; she's always here for me. She makes me laugh, she makes me smile. I can trust her totally with anything and everything. She's everything I want, she's my best friend ever. Well, that's a girl of course. No one could ever replace her, she's everything to me. Literally." I hear Finn's voice finish.

I slide down the wall with my back against it, I slide all the way down until I hit the floor. I feel so confused. Confused, that I still love him. Confused through everything that's happened to me in the last day. Confused of what to do about him. I feel regret pass through my body and leave my hands shaking. Should I really should have broken up with him? He made me feel different, he made me feel different. He was different than Ash, which I dated from 11, and ended at 12. Finn was different. We truly were in love. I was truly in love with him. He filled in the hole that Marshall gave me when he left me. Finn makes me forget what Marshall did to me. Finn makes me forget what Ash did to me. He makes me feel normal again. He makes me feel complete, when I'm with him he makes me stop cutting, stop throwing up, he stops me from hurting myself. He makes me complete. He makes me feel warn. A warmness that I haven't felt in so long.

I get up and walk to my table and I sit down. I put my head on the table. Before I know it, I fall asleep with my head on the table. And I dream once again.

*Flashback*

I was 14 and Finn is 13.

I was eating some strawberries while playing my axe-bass. I was playing a song that makes think of Marshall.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

I start getting emotional as usual and I start playing hard on my axe-bass. I feel pain and anger take over me. I play harder and sing louder.

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my fears_

_When I scream you'd fight away all of your fears_

_And you held my hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…_

_All of me…_

I swing my axe-bass at a picture frame of Marshall and I as tears fall down my face. I watch it as it splits in half and falls on the floor. I stomp

on it so the glass breaks and the picture frame shatters into many little pieces.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But through you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along!_

I let more tears run down my face and I play the epic guitar solo after that. I play and I keep playing so hard that I could feel my skin tearing and my strings slowly tearing away. I start to sing again when there's a knock at my door. I exasperatedly drop my hands from my axe-bass and I swing my bass around to my back. I kick the broken picture frame underneath the couch. The knock turns into frantic pounding.

"Marceline! Are you home? Open up!" Finn yells, he continues to frantically pound on my door. "C'mon Marcy! I really need your help! C'mon Marcy! Open your door!"

I sigh, I walk over to my door and open it. Finn runs in and starts pacing back and forth in my living room fumbling with his hands. I close the door and I stand leaning on it.

"Yeh, sure Finn. You can totally barge into my house and start pacing in my living room without my permission, and saying 'hello'." I said sarcastically, giving him a fake smile, and I sit down on my couch.

Finn continues pacing and says without looking up "Oh, sorry, hey Marcy."

I got frustrated and got up. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Ok, Finny. What's up? You aren't acting normal."

Finn brushes off my hands. I roll my eyes and he sits on the couch. I sit beside him. Finn covers his face with his hands and starts mumbling.

"Princess Bubblegum...fbomh…Saved her from Ice King…irmeahsotc…She's thankful for it… isbh…Have a ball…fchsfwhhasm…dance."

I removed Finn's hands from his face. "What the plum did you just say…?"

Finn took his hands away from mines and got really frustrated. "I said, Princess Bubblegum ONCE again got kidnapped from the Ice King, so being the hero, I guess I had to save her. When we got back to her castle she was really thankful for it, that I saved her. Now, she's going to have a ball for the hell of it, and I'm going to be her special guest and she and I are going to dance."

"Then what's the big deal Finn?" I said with a hint of jealousy in my tone

"The big lumping deal is I don't know how to lumping dance!" Finn said

"Then why the plum did you accept to dance with her, dear hero?" I said sounding even more jealous

"I didn't accept! She just said 'you're going to dance with me at the ball tonight!' and then I panicked, so I came here, thinking you would know what to do. You know what to do right?" Finn paused, and I shrugged my shoulders. He looked at me funny, "You seem jealous! Is the tough little Vampire Queen jealous of a dear Princess?" Finn elbowed me playfully.

I felt my face redden up; I didn't know what to say. So I rambled on the first words that came into my head "Do you wanna learn how to dance or not? What time is the ball at anyways?"

Finn gives me a sexy ass smirk and winks at me. I feel my face redden up even more. I got up and turned to him as he was still sitting down. I stick out my hand. "May I have this dance?" I ask. He takes it and I pull him up. I bring him to the center of my living room. I take off my axe-bass and toss it to the side. I put his left hand on my waist. I take my left hand out to my side and I put his right hand on top of it, so his hand is slightly holding mine. I feel his energy pass through my hands and my hands start to tingle. I let out a little shaky breath. Finn towers over me by 2 ½ inches, it's not fair because he's younger than me by 2 years. He hears my shaky breath.

"Are you ok Marcy? You seem a little nervous…" Finn asks

I look up into his deep blue eyes, "Oh yeah yeah. I'm fine, just haven't done this in a while." I finally put my hand on his shoulder. "This is what I call basic position, there are no steps, but you always lead the lady. ALWAYS. So practice." I see Finn is a good dancer, he starts turning me without stepping on my feet. He looks down at his feet. "Never, ever, look at your feet while dancing, it defeats to purpose" Finn looks down into my eyes. We stop dancing, I see him leaning into me. I feel him bringing me closer to him by my waist. I panic and put my hand on his chest and say "Well, it seems you have basic position down, let's learn the actual way to slow dance."

"The actual way?" Finn asks clueless

"Yeah, just follow my lead." I drop my hands from him, and he drops his hands from me too. "Ok, so this is probably the way Bubblegum wants to dance with you. Clearly because she has a huge crush on you hero."

"Don't even remind me…" Finn says sounding all solemn.

"So your hands go on the lady's waist." I bring his hands around my waist. He grips be tightly, I feel my core tense up. "Then the lady's hands go around the bottom of the man's neck." I put my hands around the bottom of his neck. I feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and I feel goosebumps appear. We both blush slightly. "Ok, so just like basic position, there are no steps. Just let the music take over."

"But there is no music Marcy…" Finn says

"Well, we are practicing, so it's ok." I feel Finn pull me in close so our bodies are touching. My heart starts to race. (Even though I don't really have one) It turned all awkwardly silent. I'm looking into his eyes, and he's doing the same. I broke the silence "You didn't answer my question…"

"What question?"

"What time is this whole ball thing at?"

"Oh, um, at 6!" Finn says

"What time is it now?"

"Um, maybe around 5?" Finn says.

"It's already 5! Oh shit! We have to get ready!" I said disentangling my body from Finn's.

"Oh shit we do. I don't have any time to go back to the Treefort and get ready and change!"

"Is it like dressy casual? Or like smart casual?"

"Princess said that it's not super formal, just something that is fancy, but still have fun it."

"Ok, I think I have something that you can wear. Just let me go fetch you a towel and your clothes." I fly up to my room; I get a clean towel for Finn to use. Then I go to my closet. I can't find what I was going to let Finn wear. Instead I get what I'm going to wear. I grab my white dress that stops about mid-thigh. It has a black ribbon belt around my waist. And a flowery lace around the left side. It's one shoulder with an open back. It's a little fancy, but I will wear it with my black Converse, my red headband with bow, my necklace that Marshall gave me that has my name in cursive, and a black cardigan.

I go downstairs and toss Finn his towel.

"I can't find what I'm looking for you right now, so while you're taking a shower I will look for it. You know where the bathroom is." Finn goes to the bathroom and I hear the water running. I go back up into my room and I look for his clothes. I can't find it in my closet so I go to my dresser. I open one of the drawers, and there they are. A black vest, a white tux undershirt with arms that are ¾ in length, black skinny jeans, a red silk tie and a brand new pair of red Converse. These were gifts for Marshall for his 12th birthday, but clearly, they're going to Finn. I grab them and I float back downstairs. I float back downstairs and go to my guest bathroom which is in the kitchen. I keep floating when I ram myself into Finn on accident. He only has his towel on, and it's just covering his hips down. His short golden blonde hair is still wet and so is his chest. I land on top of him and I see his formed chest and his abs. I tremble a bit at the sight. I'm amazed that a 13-year-old has a really sexy body.

"Haha, like what you see Marce?" Finn raises his eyebrows at me. I turn red and I get up.

I stutter quite a bit "Psshhh, n-no. W-why would you t-think that?"

"Well, you are trembling. You're just happy that you saw me without a top." Finn winks at me.

"Well, here are your clothes. They're new, so the tags are still on. Go back into the bathroom and change and stuff." I shove the clothes to him and I go back up to my room. I hear him laughing and I smile just a little bit. I go in the shower and I spend 15 minutes tops in the bathroom. I blow-dry my hair. I put on my dress, my cardigan, my shoes, my necklace, and my headband. I go downstairs to see that Finn is wearing the clothes I let him borrow. They fit perfectly. I touch back down on the floor and he turns around. He looks really good, my heart starts racing even faster. For once in my life, I forgot who Marshall Lee the Vampire King is.

"Wow." Finn let out a breath "You look…"

"Too much?" I said turning around

"No! You look wonderful. Beautiful actually." Finn blushes when he finishes the sentence.

"What time is it?"

"It's 5:45, shall we?" Finn extends his arm out to me. I gladly take it. I link arms with him.

"We shall." I said, we're both clearly blushing and we make our way to Princess Bubblegum's castle. We finally make it to Princess Bubblegum's castle. Finn and I are welcomed by many of our friends in the Candy Kingdome. We hear hushed whispers of our friends.

'Wow! They look so AMAZING together!'

'Are they dating?'

'Did they plan to match?'

'Is that Marceline and Finn?'

'What will Bubblegum say when he sees her with him?'

I stopped Finn on the dance floor. He looks at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks me

"I didn't teach you the turns and lifts." I said

"Then teach me here…" He said whispering in my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, who's looking?"

"Finn, everyone is looking." I said out plainly. Finn looks around to see the eyes of everyone looking at us.

"Told you…" I said, unsure if I wanna practice with him right here, right now.

"C'mon, I have to blow the crowd away when I dance with Bubblegum." Finn whispered in my ear again sending chills down my spine.

"Okay, fine. Let's do this thing." I said smiling mischievously at him. "Basic position." Finn placed his hand on my waist and then he lifted his right hand with my left. "This is was I call the basic turn. Raise your right hand, and let your left hand pull me through underneath your right arm. Then when I go through underneath your arm, use your right hand to reverse what I just did. Got it?"

"I guess, yeah, I got it." Finn said with an assuring tone.

"On three… One." I said counting off

"Two…"

"Three!" Finn raised his right hand, then using his left hand to come and spin me through underneath his arm, I go out in behind him and he spins me back through underneath his arm again. I end in front of him back in basic position. We laugh in sync. And people clap. I feel a sense a sense of energy pulse through my body "Perfect, let's move on. This is what I call the advance turn."

"Oh, a challenge."

"Not so hard. So we start out with the basic, but then you take your left hand behind your back, then I release my left hand from your right, I take it, you pull your hand out to the front while spinning me. Got it?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" We start out in basic position. He raises his right and left, he uses his right hand to guide my through and spin me. Just like I said I find his left hand behind his back, I grab it he pulls and lifts his hand up spinning me underneath his arm to have my left arm out and extended. He pulls me back into basic position. The crowd literally goes wild. They clap and cheer.

"Wow, you're really good. I mean, every time I try to teach someone, they never understand me." I said breathless

Finn brings me close and whispers in my ear once again "I'm really good, because I have the best teach."

I release his grip on me and I roll my eyes. "Ok, we are done with the turns. Now let's go to the lifts. These are challenging, because, you lift me."

"I'm strong, I mean, you saw my bod." Finn winked at me again, and I again rolled my eyes.

"A thing about lifts is that you can incorporate the turns and the lifts at the same time. So let's just start with the basic lift."

"Sounds easy."

"It is, all you do is just lift me in the air as high as you can. I think you can do that, so we can skip it."

"Ok, so now what do we do?"

"The simple lift… this one is my favorite it's kind of dangerous, but what's life without a little risk?"

"That's my girl." Finn says

"Kayh, so it starts out with my right hand in yours, then I jump and spin into your arms. Your right hand goes in between my legs." I looked at him "Don't you dare get any ideas, and don't lift my dress so much. Then your left hand holds me by my waist, then my right arm goes around your neck. You spin me a couple times and put me gently back on the floor. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it Marcy." So we start in basic position, we do an advanced turn, then we go in a straight line with his left hand in my right.

"On three?" I ask

"Yeah… Three!" Finn says. I jump and spin the air. Finn's right arm catches my waist and his left arm goes in between my legs, he spins me a couple times. I feel so happy, as he spins me. It feels like I'm flying, I forget where I am. I feel so safe in his arms. He finally puts me back down on the floor. He brings me in close, he has his left arm around me and he's holding my right hand. Our face inches from each other. I feel two tears run down my face while I'm smiling.

"Why are you crying?" Finn says as he wipes away my tears.

"Oh, sorry, I don't even know. I was just so happy I guess." I say laughing. Then a random voice yells out loud "KISS HER ALREADY!" The crowd goes wild, there are cheers and whoops everywhere. Finn lifts my chin and I go on my tip-toes. We're about to kiss when we both hear trumpets playing and Peppermint Butler's voice yell:

"Please, Ladies and Gentlemen. Please give your attention to Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum!"

Finn and I let go of each other and blush furiously. We give our attention to Princess Bubblegum. She's at the top of the stairs where there is a balcony to look over the grand foyer. There are flights of stairs on both sides. Everyone goes "oohh" and "aahh" when we see the 13-year-old wearing her magnificent dress. Even I let out a "wow" that left me breathless. Her dress what really beautiful. She has on a strapless dress with a 'sweetheart' neckline with a blue ribbon at her waist. Above the ribbon her chest area is studded with clear and sparkly diamonds or rhinestones. Below the ribbon is blue and pink tulle that is topped off with a layer of the diamond-rhinestone things. She's then wearing a pair of silver flats with a flower at the toe. Her hair is curled so delicately, her hair has grown so her curls cascade all the way down her back. She looks beautiful. Nothing like me.

Finn whispers in my ear again "Don't worry, you look just as beautiful as she does." He kisses the top of my head "Maybe even more…" I smile and look up at Princess. She's looking at Finn and I. She looks hurt, but she's obviously trying to hide it. We listen to Princess Bubblegum's quick speech.

"By the noise, I see that you are all ready to party! Tonight, we are gathered in my castle to party the night away. I held this ball to send my thanks to Finn the Human Boy for saving me countless of times from that horrible Ice King we all know of. Before we get back to the party, I would like to honor some guests who have traveled from the Land of Aaa just to be here for tonight!"

_The Land of Aaa? That's where Marshall lives! _I look up to see that the person I was looking for was not here.

"Please give a round of applause to my 15-year-old brother Prince Bubba Gumball, 13-year-old Fionna the Human, and 25-year-old Cake the Cat! For who, who know Marshall Lee the Vampire King, he sends his regards that he couldn't come tonight." Bubblegum looks straight at me, and into my eyes "He wishes he could see you all, but he had schedule interferences." The crowd claps and cheers. "Let the partying resume!" The music starts playing. Finn and I start dancing. The first song ends and we go get a drink. We head back into the dance floor, we see that the crowd made a big circle around Princess Bubblegum. Finn and I make it to the front of the crowd. Bubblegum looks at Finn.

"Would you join me on the dance floor?" Princess Bubblegum said walking over to Finn. She stuck out her hand "May I have this dance?" Finn looks at me. I smile slightly and I nod to him.

"Show her what I taught you…" I said. The lights dimmed down, and a spotlight goes onto Finn and Princess Bubblegum. I see that Bubblegum wants to dance the actual way. She wraps her arms around Finn's neck, and he wraps his arm around her waist. She brings him closer to her and the music starts playing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_

I feel happy for Finn. He gets to dance with a girl that he liked ever since he met her. They look like they're really happy together. Finn likes Bubblegum, Bubblegum likes Finn. It's perfect.

'_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

I feel my eyes burn up. I like Finn. I like him a lot, I know that he finally gets the girl he wants. But I guess not everyone gets what they want. I see that they are turning in complete sync. It's beautiful how they dance together. They dance and it's like they're dancing on silk.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Finn does the basic turn with her, once their back in their original position, he lifts her in the air and catches her. The crowd claps, as do I. He grabs her by her waist, but this time he pulls her in. She rests her head on his chest, and he closes his eyes. They look so happy together. I look around the crowd to see that lots of people are crying. I feel that tears run down my face. I wipe them away and I leave the crowd. I head for two big doors that lead to a balcony. I open the doors quietly, and I step out into the warm fresh air. I can still hear the music playing.

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing _

I go to the edge of the balcony closing the doors behind me. I place my hands on the ledge and I start crying out loud. I let the tears fall freely down my face. I hear clapping again, meaning that Finn either turned or lifted her. I felt like dying, even though I'm already dead. I really thought he liked me, I really thought that he was mines.

'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

I cry even harder knowing that Finn will never be mine. After 3 boys, each one of them hurt me. Each one of them hurt me bad. Finn sent me flying, but he never knew that he wouldn't catch me. I start hiccupping while I'm crying, I taste the saltiness of my tears as they meet my mouth.

_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life _

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one _

I hear the door open behind me but I don't turn around.

"Can I join you?" An unknown girl voice asks me, I don't turn around to see who it is. He voice is sweet, it's high-pitch, but not too high-pitch.

"If it means crying out your heart and eyes. Then be my guest." I said trying to wipe away my tear with my hands. Just to see that more tears continue to fall due to the music playing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I though, hey_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got my coming undone_

"Here, take this." The girl handed me a white hanky. I wiped my eyes with it. _I'm so glad I didn't wear make-up tonight_. I thought. "Hi I'm Fionna, the Human Girl." She sticks out her hand. I gladly take it.

"Marceline, the Vampire Queen." We shake hands. She's paler than Finn. Her hair is much more blonde than Finn's. Her golden curly locks fall down her back. She looks stupendous. She had on a purple dress that had a sweetheart neckline. Her dress had a purple and blue flower on the left side. It had a belt made of a tulle type of fabric. Her dress stopped mid-thigh. Above the belt her chest piece was decorated with dark purple sequins. She's wearing flats like Princess's, but they were black.

"So you're the famous Marceline then." Fionna said

"What do you mean?"

"Marshall Lee talks about you all the time." Fionna joined me and leaned on the ledge with me too.

"Marshall Lee? How do you know him?"

"He's my best friend, he told me everything."

I let out a sigh of relief "Oh how is he?"

"You though I was dating him didn't you?"

"Haha, yeah."

"He's keeping up, but he regrets everything he did. He wanted me to give this to you." Fionna slides me a piece of paper. "I didn't read it, I promise. My boyfriend is Gumball. But I don't think you're out here because of him… Excuse me, for being nosy, but are you ok?

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

'_Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

The song finishes, and I feel tears fall down my face once again. I feel Fionna's hand on my back rubbing it. "It's Finn and Bubblegum? Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's just that Finn is my best guy friend right after Marshall. He makes me feel complete again, he makes me happy, and he makes me forget about Marshall and what he did to me. He makes me feel warm. I liked him ever since I met him. And now that I helped his dancing skills, I fell for him so deeply. I know he's happy, because I know that he really likes Bubblegum. And I want whatever makes him happy."

"That was you! That was you who was dancing with him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your guys' chemistry when dancing was AMAZING. The way you moved with him was like silk. It was truly AMAZING. I was so shocked."

"Thanks, but I think you should really get back to the party. I don't want you to miss out." I said handing her, her hanky. But she shook her head and refused.

"Keep it; you need it more than I do." Fionna pushed my hand back to me. She gave me a hug "Nice meeting you. I will tell Marshall that you miss and love him" I hugged her back.

"Thanks for everything Fionna. We should hang sometime."

"I'm here all week. What about tomorrow?"

"Totally, now get back to the party."

"Only if you come with me." Fionna said grabbing my arm.

I smiled "Ugh, fine." Fionna took me back to the party and everyone was looking at us. Gumball approached us. He looked at me.

"They want you on the balcony." He grabbed me by my arm. He dragged me up the stairs. He left me on the balcony. Pretty soon the lights dimmed down, and the spotlight was on me. Then there was another spotlight far off in the crowd. Then someone started whistling… then the person started singing.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks _

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a maniac insomniac, _

_5 steps behind ya _

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit _

_Check please…_

'_Cause I finally found the girl… of my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award, _

_That's how much you mean to me…._

The person emerged from the crowd. All I could do was stare wide-eyed and my mouth open…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

WHOA! Who is singing? Is it Finn? Or is it Marshall? :D Find out soon (: Sorry for the long chapter…. I just had to break it in half, I just had to. I know it's long. So this is going to be Part 1 of Chapter 6. And I hope you guys LOVED IT. Because I did, and I cried writing thing. My brother saw me and he was like "WHAT THE HEY HEY. WHY ARE YOU CRYING." And I was like "Mind yo' won busy-ness."

I know that this is a Marcelee story, but I just HAD to put this in here. I'm sorry if I made lots of you mad since this whole chappy is Finnceline.

The songs that were played in order:

My Immortal: Evanscene

Two Is Better Than One: Boys Like Girls Ft. Taylor Swift

It Girl: Jason Derulo

I was horrible at describing the dance moves, and the girls' dresses. So you can find the links on my profile…

Until then…

-Missy


	7. Just My Forgetfulness Part 2

The Immortal Bond: Just My Forgetfulness: Part 2

Disclaimer: Actually, I do own Adventure Time now… I met up with Pendleton Ward, and we talked, and he decided to give up the job and give it to me. So now I'm the owner of Adventure Time. HAHA. JUST KIDDING. I STILL DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME. (I bet I just fooled you there (; )

Heads Up: If I sent all you guys in a state-of-confusion… I just wanna tell you guys; remember back in Chapter 6, when Marceline put her head on the table? And she fell asleep? Well ever since then, she's been dreaming, and she still is… So don't forget… THIS IS MARCELINE'S DREAM, NOT A FLASHBACK.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Previously what you missed on The Immortal Bond: Finn 'practice' dances with Marceline to get ready to dance with Princess Bubblegum for that ball she has. Finn dances with Bubblegum and they have a pure chemistry and the whole crowd loves the way they dance together. So does Marceline, she thinks that Finn likes Bubblegum, and Bubblegum likes Finn back. She feels heartbroken and goes on a balcony outside and she cries her eyes and heart out while Finn and Bubblegum dance inside. Fionna comes out and comforts her; Fionna gives Marceline a note from Marshall Lee. They go back inside and Prince Gumball drags Marceline to the inside balcony. She stands there for a couple of minutes and a mystery guest starts serenading her… and that is what you missed on The Immortal Bond! (:

ON WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~Remember, Marceline is dreaming~

*Marceline's P.O.V*

I stand on the inside balcony with my mouth open and my eyes wid. I feel my body go cold when I see who the person is… Well that's the problem, with all my excitement I thought it would be Finn singing. But it wasn't. I actually didn't know who was singing. Because he was masked. His had a simple mask on just covering his eyes and nose.

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

I put my arms around me to feel nothing but my cold skin. I looked down to see that my cardigan is missing and I search the crowd for Gumball. I see him holding my cardigan in his left arm and his right arm around Fionna's shoulders. He shrugs his left shoulder playfully. Fionna puts her head on his right shoulder and he wraps his arm around her. He moves his eyes back to the person who was singing. He snakes his way through the crowd.

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long…_

He stops walking and is on the floor right under the balcony, he was staring right at me. He looks at me and smiles. As if on cue, my knees go weak. I lean on my elbows on the balcony ledge and my chin lands in hands as if I was gazing into his beautiful eyes as if I was so mystically in love with him… _and you are… _I thought. I shook my head and put my concentration on my mystery serenader.

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

For some strange reason, the boy floats up and he kisses me on the cheek. I stand straight back up to see that he touched back on the first floor. I put my hand to where his lips met my face. My face struck with bafflement and he sends me a quick wink. I feel my face succumb to red. I look into the crowd, I met Bubblegum's eyes. Just like my eyes her eyes are wide too. She shrugged her shoulders. It looked like she didn't know who the masked stranger was too.

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud _

_Let me play it loud like _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

He made his way to the right-hand stair case. He took steps up while singing. His voice was like silk. It was as suave, deep voice that could send any girl flying. He looked into the crowd and he nodded his head. Right after nodding his head a rose fell from the ceiling, landing in my hands. I put the rose to my nose and inhale deeply…

_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' them dead_

_Dropping like flies around you_

He looked at me straight into my eyes. The spotlight really shined brightly on him. It brought out his pale skin color… He walked slowly and suavely up the stairs. He walked slowly toward me. He put his arm around my waist and brought me closer.

_If I get your body close, not letting go _

_Hoping you're about to_

_Tell them other guys they can lose your number _

_You're done!_

I then noticed the similar eyes that I loved so much. I remembered how Finn held me when we dance. His grip was just like it was right now. He had a head piece microphone on, he left his hand on my waist and his right hand on my face.

_The don't get another shot cause you're love drunk!_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get, _

_Imma turn you on! _

He plants another quick kiss on my cheek. I reach for his mask that was hiding my sweet singers face. But he skillfully released his grip on me. He ran down the left-hand stair case and ran into the crowd, losing his spotlight in the crowd. I followed his exact step. I reached the top of the stairs, there was a simple red rose sitting on the top step. I carefully bend down and pick it up. I make my first step down and the singing continues.

_You could be my it girl_

_Babe you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

I quickly make my way down the steps and reach the bottom of the staircase. I look around into the crowd. I see nothing but familiar faces, and people looking at me. Bubblegum approaches me and puts her hand on her arm.

"Who is that guy Marceline!" She asks me with complete astonishment

"I-I don't even know..." I said

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life _

Before Bubblegum can say anything, I climb even farther into the warm, sweaty crowd. I stop in front of a stranger who has his hands open. Inside of them, there was a simple white masquerade mask and a rose. I gladly take them. I nod my head to him. I start to walk away when the stranger grabbed my hand. He didn't say anything, he just pointed at the flower petals on the floor. He let go of me and I started following the flower petals.

_I just wanna rock all-night-long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl _

_You're my biggest hit girl_

When the flower petals stopped, there was just another stranger holding another rose. I laughed silently and took it. There were no flower petals and I just listened to the sound of my serenaders' voice.

_Let me play it loud _

_Let me play it loud like_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud _

_Let me play it loud like_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud_

The voice grew distant. I heard the doors of the grand foyer open and stay open. I ran toward the doors with my 4 roses. I stepped out into the pale moonlight and let the warm air brush against my cold skin. I went to the top of the grand outside stairs and the singing started again. Still loud and clear.

_Can't seem to stop you from… running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til' I make you mine, mine, _

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_Just say this is it girl…_

_Hey baby…_

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

"Where is he?" I said, sounding frustrated again. I was starting to think again that this boy was just someone I couldn't have. I just went back inside the grand foyer where all the people were dancing once again to the music. I walk in and Fionna comes rushing to my side.

"So, where is this mystery singer? Where has he run off to now?" Fionna said rushing her words

"I seriously don't know, you know, I just, gave up. I mean, it's probably just another guy that I'm probably not going to get anyways." I said exasperated and shrugged my shoulders. I walked toward the table filled with sweets and drinks and stuff. I grab a glass filled with punch. I'm halfway done with the glass with the singer starts to sing again. This time, louder and more consistent. But still suave and silky like before. The singer was so consistent that it caught all the people's attention. The music died down and all you can hear is the voices of the confused attendees looking for where the mysterious voice was coming from.

_You could be my it girl _

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it girl, _

_Give me 25 to life_

Fionna ran over to me as I literally spit out everything that was in my mouth. She handed me a napkin.

"You shouldn't give up on things, even though you're so close to it." Fionna said

I took the napkin and I wiped the punch off my lip "This guy is consistent." I put the cup and the napkin down and I ran into the crowd again to see where the voice was coming from.

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl _

_Let me play it loud _

_Let me play it loud like_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Let me play it loud _

_Let me play it loud like_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh _

I spun in circles wondering who was my mysterious singer was. And where he has been hiding. I realize that the crowd made a big circle around me. And like before, another spotlight came onto me. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and started scanning the crowd. Another spotlight came on in the crowd. And like every other time… the singer started singer again.

_Let me hear you singing like… _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Everybody in the crowd _

_Let me hear you singing like. _

"This is it girl." The voice was in my ear

I turn around for the final time this time. Only to see that I was right about the pale skin in the spot light and to see the familiar beautiful eyes that I love so much. He mystery singer was the one and only Finn the Human. He was still wearing the same thing I gave to him only hours ago. He had a headset on, and he was grinning as big as he can. He was breathing heavily and he had nothing to say. He just stood there in front of me.

"Well?" He said

"Well what?" I said, not sure of where this is going…

He then put his hands on my waist and brought me close. He had his headset still on, so whatever he said, the whole crowd can hear him.

"Will you be my it girl? Will you be my girlfriend?" Finn said, breathless

I started stammering. The whole crowd went "awwwwhhh".

I mumbled softly "Yeah, I guess so…" Not looking him in the eye, and rather looking at his chest.

"I didn't hear you… What did you say?" Finn said playfully

"I said yes…" still saying softly.

"Marce. You really need to speak up, I SAID I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" Finn said loudly into the microphone on his headset. I looked up and he extended the microphone to me.

Finn continued to speak, bringing me in closer "After all these years of fighting evil shit out there Marce, I really can't hear you. What did you say?" Finn ended with a really flirtatious tone. He put his hand around his ear leaning into my face

"I said yes…" I said raising my voice a little louder

"What was that? I still can't hear you!" Finn said leaning in more

I felt my face turn red as a beet "I said yes!" I said yelling a little bit "YES FINN! YES YES YES! I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. FINN, I SAID YES." I said yelling into the microphone. I covered my mouth with my hands. I was smiling and nodding my head at the same time.

Finn tossed me into the air and caught me. He placed a huge kiss on my lips. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I can, still kissing him. The crowd burst into cheers as we broke apart. We placed our foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. We smiled at each other fully.

Knowing what I said, knowing what I was doing. Forgetting who hurt me, forgetting what happened to me in the past. I said what I meant and I didn't take it back. The past is the past, and there's nothing I can do about it. I have to stop lurking in the past and move on. This is the moment I'm in, and there's no stopping it.

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mines "Finn, I love you. You're all that matters to me. Finn, I love you."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say those magical words. Marceline, I _love you. _I will never let go of you, no matter how long I will have you. To the end of time if I have to." He placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Marceline? Who's that?" A voice said

I take off my release on Finn. And turn around. My eyes widen to see who was standing behind me.

"Why were you kissing him? Why Marceline, why?" Marshall Lee said

"What are you doing here?" I said

Finn then looked back at me "Marceline, who's that?"

"Marceline!" Marshall and Finn yell in unison.

I kept turning at Finn and Marshall each time they said my name. They kept screaming my name at the same time. My head was shaking.

Then in perfect unison they yelled my name at the same time. "MARCELINE!" and I fall to the ground.

~End of Dream and Back in Reality~

I wake up in a jolt and on the floor to see that Finn's face and Marshall's face hovering above mines. The chair I was sitting in was on its side. I shove my hands on their faces and I get up. I fix my chair up in the right way.

"What happened?" I said rubbing my head

"I don't know… we were really starting to talk when we realized that you got all quiet." Finn said

"Yeah, then we came into the kitchen, and your head was on the table. Then we realized you were sleeping. We were trying to wake you up, and you were in some deep sleep. We spent like 30 minutes trying to wake you up. Seriously." Marshall said

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's have lunch!" I said. I pulled up chairs for Marshall and Finn. We ate lunch, and it was the best lunch ever. We laughed, and laughed and laughed. We swapped stories for hours.

*Finn's P.O.V*

_She's so beautiful… _I thought as Marceline threw her head backward laughing as I finished my story. Marceline wiped the bottom of her eye as if she was laughing so hard she was crying. On the other hand Marshall was still laughing. Marshall was laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

_Why can't I have her? Why can't she be mine? Why can't it be like us dancing in the spotlight again? _The laughing died down and I looked at her as if it was the only two of us, and she forgot who Marshall Lee the Vampire King was. She caught my gaze. She put on a small grin and lifted her left shoulder only a little bit. Marshall's laughing died down. I looked at the clock, it was at least 6. I took off my white hat and ran my fingers through my hair. Marshall Lee stood up and walked over to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and I stood up.

"I know that it's late, but I really should get going. I really would love to stay, but you know, gotta go home." I said to Marceline. I left her kitchen and I walked over to her front door.

"Really? You have to go? You really can't spend the night or something?" Marceline begged as she stood at the door.

"Naahhh, I mean, I can't. You know, Marshall Lee came back. And I needa give you guys some 'privacy'… if you know what I mean…" I sent her a quick wink. Marshall was still in the bathroom.

"Oh, whatever Finn. Get outta here." Marceline said playfully while rolling her eyes

"Not ever before this…" I put my hand on her cheek and I gave her a big kiss on her lips. I felt her lips against mine first ever in a year. She first was shocked but soon enough she started kissing me back. _If only I had the power to reverse time…_ Her cold lips on mines, I didn't know where this kiss was going. But I thought it was ok to deepen this kiss a little far. Before I could start doing anything… I felt her tongue in my mouth and I gladly accept it. We haven't kissed each other like this ever since we broke up. It was still a powerful kiss.

_You fool, now she's going to try to get away from you! I bet she never wanted to kiss you in the first place!_

I don't listen to the voice in my head. We hear the water flush in the bathroom and we stop kissing each other. I see her face redden up like usual. I give her a deep hug. She hugs me back.

"Best kiss ever…" I whisper in her ear just like the way she likes it. I hear her laugh a little bit. I break off our hug, and Marshall leaves the bathroom. We pretend like we were just talking and nothing ever happened when Marshall came into Marceline's living room.

*Marceline's P.O.V*

I was mentally hitting myself on my head in my mind.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid... _I thought. Marshall came into the living room and Finn and I were pretending to talk and act like we never kissed.

"Leaving so soon Finn?" Marshall said in a sarcastic tone

"Yeah mann, catch ya next time." Finn said giving a fist bump to Marshall.

"About time…" Marshall said putting an arm around my waist, pulling me in. I stare at Finn. He extends his arms out to me for a hug. I disentangle myself from Marshall and I go over to Finn and we embrace each other.

*Marshall's P.O.V*

As Marceline disentangles herself from my bod, I make eye contact with Finn and we glare at each other. He holds her tighter and I harden my glare on him as if I was going to glare him to death. No fucking boy can steal my girl from me. She's mine, and no one else's. I point at Marceline's back and then point at myself. I mouth to him

'She's mine'

Finn then mouths back 'Only, in your dreams…'

'Luckily, we are…' I say back instantly crossing my arms.

Finn's eyes get smaller as he hardens his glare on me to 'It's on…'

'To the death' I say, using my body language to show him I'm ready for any shit coming my way.

'Gladly…' He blinks his eyes and his eyes turn a purple-yellowish color.

I feel my face have a confused look on it. He let's go of Marceline and Marceline looks at him. He blinks quickly and his eyes go back to a normal blue color. My face turns even more confused. Marceline comes back to my side and puts her arm around my waist.

"It was really nice hanging with you again Finny." Marceline said with a sweet voice "I hope we can do it again sometime" Marceline finishes off with a sweet smile for Finn. "I'm really tired; I'm going to get ready for bed guys…" Marceline finishes with a yawn and floats up to her bedroom.

"Yeah, see you later Marce." Finn says. I continue to glare at him and he blinks again and his eyes are back to that purple-yellowish color.

'What the hell…?' I mouth staring intently into his eyes.

"Like what you see you girlfriend stealer?" Finn said to me with his new and absurd eyes. His voice raspy and his appearance started to change. It started to morph into something different, into something that's not him. His hair started turning into a platinum blonde with blonde-ish-white streaks. His skin color turned a pale gray color like Marceline's and I. His face turned more fierce and deadly. His clothes turned a dark-ashy-gray color and his hands started growing an aura of a purple-yellowish color, something that was close to his eye color. He looked menacingly at me. He then put his feet hip-length apart and put his hands that were now glowing with a purple-yellow flame to his side.

His voice raspy with anger, and vengeance. He began to speak. "No one, NO ONE. Ever COMES BETWEEN ME, AND WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT." The Evil Finn walks over to me; he puts his hands on my wrists. I try to shake his grip on me, but as hard as I try, his grip just tightens on me.

"Get off me! You evil piece of shit!" I yell quietly so Marceline doesn't hear me.

His voice thickens, sounding even more evil. "You will end. No matter how hard you try to defeat me, even your stupid ass vampire powers won't do shit." His grip starts to burn through my skin. It starts becoming warm, and then it starts stinging through my skin. It hurts and burns.

"Marshall? You still down there?" I hear Marceline's voice from her bedroom. I direct my attention to the door in the ceiling.

"ANSWER HER." Finn's voice was strict. Still not looking at him, I answer as confidently as possible.

"Y-yeah, I am. Just locking up." I look back at Finn. And he's his normal self once again. He has his blonde hair back, his eyes are blue, his skin is a pale human color again, and there's no more fire on his hands, and there are fresh pink new burn marks on my wrist.

"I accept your challenge to the death. _Dear _Marshall Lee…" Finn said, releasing his grip on my wrists still sounding evil as ever. He storms out the front door. Slamming it behind him.

"What the hell has Marceline dated?" I said, shaking my head. I go to the window to see the Evil human boy walking backwards still looking straight at me. With that, I closed the blinds and turned my back on the window. "What the hell have I gotten _myself _into…?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pikagirl12: Hehe(: I hope that this chapter likes totally FREAKS YOU OUT. Haha , I know that last PM I sent you might make you go like "WHAT THE HECK DOES SHE MEAN?" But my lips are sealed , until the rest of the story comes unfolded , and the only information you are getting , are the ones that I sent you in the last PM . And don't tell anyone… because it's a secret (: so SHHH.

Marshall Lee Fang: You're really cool to talk to (: I mean , we should TOTALLY RENDEVOUS and like you know , attack the CN peeps to force them to do an episode for Marshall Lee , because they know that they really wanna make an episode about Marshall Lee because everyone knows that he's totally shmexy (: Hey , 2 girls can dream …. (; So don't judge (:

Well… SORRY SO MUCH FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT . Well , sports came out a big 'thumbs-down' I didn't make the team for which I was trying out for . Even though I PLAYED MY ASS OFF . Oh well , my school is just too jealous of my skillllssss (: Sorry if you thought this chappy was boring … I PROMISE I WILL MAKE BETTER ONES SOON . (and when I mean soon , I mean like tomorrow , and like Sunday and stuff . BUT SUNDAY IS SUPERBOWL SUNDAY :D So … I will see if I can get 2 chapters tops this weekend (: )

Gotta go start writing on CAHPTER 8 ! :D

-Missy (:


	8. The Immortal Bond

The Immortal Bond: The Immortal Bond

Well, here's where the Marcelee kicks in again (: Here's the Marcelee chapter that I've just been waiting forever to write (: This chapter is dedicated to the true Marcelee and there isn't any Finn for a while …. ~Less Than Three~ Can't wait to hear all of y'alls reviews :D Hehe , so this is kinda an inapro-pro scene/chapter . But I mean , which story doesn't have one ? You kinda all knew that this was coming anyways … so if you wanna like … ya-know . Skip the inapro-pro part , then that's fine with me . It's not until next chapter that it stops being inapro-pro…

Reviewers: If you have read my past comments… sorry for the rudeness of my reviewer named 'Julia'… because she is telling the truth . She is my sister . (Not literally , but she's my bestest friend in the whole effin world) So if you ever see her commenting and saying that she loves my stories more than all of you guys ... No matter how hard you try to beat her … you pretty much can't . So that's all I have to say about that wonderful sister-person of mine (:

Disclaimer : I don't own Adventure Time … I wish I did but that would seem like too much work , you know , to like make an interesting episode and all that jazz (:

ONWARD WITH THE STORY ! HUZZAH !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What last happened on The Immortal Bond : Marceline and Finn share a steamy kiss. The battle between Marshall Lee and Finn turns nasty. Finn lets his evil self truly take over and Finn is out to end Marshall Lee and win Marceline's heart for all eternity. What will happen between Marshall Lee and Finn? What will happen to Marceline and Finn? What will happen between Marceline and Marshall Lee? What will happen when I finish asking you questions? Well, here's the answer: Read and continue reading to see where this story takes you on this FanFiction Roller Coaster …

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V*

I still stood with my back against the closed window. I had my hands on my wrists to see the new burn marks that the Evil Finn left me. I had my eyes closed and I was taking deep breaths. I turn to face the closed window and I open it. I squint my eyes to scan the area around me. I feel fear bottle up inside me when I see Finn turning into his evil self at the entrance of the cave. I see him changing. His blonde hair into his platinum hair. His pale human skin to a pale blue-gray color. His blue clothes into the dark ash-gray clothes. His hands spark into the purple-yellow flame that most likely matches his eyes. He then floats up into the air and the purple-yellow flame spreads across his body and it is engulfed in the purple flame. I clench the curtains tightly in my hands. _What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Get. Myself. Into. _I thought silently as my eyes were glued to the scene of Finn on fire.

"Marshall? Are you still down there?" Marceline says from her bedroom. "Are you coming up soon?" I turn away from the horrid but amazing scene and I yell back at Marceline

"Yeah. I'm coming up now." I say trying not to sound scared. I turn back around to look where my eyes were glued. Nothing was there, absolutely nothing. I take a deep breath and I close the curtains. I go straight to all the doors and I lock all of them fully. Doorknob and deadlock. I close all windows. I stand at the bottom of the ladder and I shake my limbs to shake off my fear that the scene I just saw give me. I then float up the ladder and I enter Marceline's bedroom. I see her sitting up straight in her bed. She pats on her bed signaling me to come sleep next to her. I walk over to her bed and I stand at the edge. As my usual sleepwear I only wear my boxers to sleep. I start unbuttoning my shirt as slowly as possible, teasing Marceline. Button by button I slowly undo them as Marceline watches intently. I see her bite her lip and blush lightly. I get done with my second button and she comes and undoes the last 5 buttons on my shirt. I then quickly take my belt off. I unbutton my pants and take them off and I climb into bed with her. She's wearing just an oversized one-shoulder nightgown for her sleepwear.

I lie down next to her with my right arm around her neck. She wraps her left arm around my back and her right arm around my abdomen and lays her head on my chest. I feel her right leg wrap around my right leg and she holds me tight. I take my left hand and wrap it around her body tight. I feel her breaths against my bare chest. They're deep. She slowly inhales, and slowly exhales.

"I missed you." She says quietly

"I missed you more." I saw and I bend over slightly to kiss the top of her head.

"Do you still love me Marshall?" She asks

"With all of my un-beating heart. I love you Marceline, and nothing will ever stop me from loving you." I say and I bring her closer to me. "The question is; do _you _still love me?"

"I never stopped. And I never will stop." I feel her nuzzle her face into my chest. "It's good to see you again; I've been waiting for you forever." She lifted her head to make eye contact with me. "I know that there were other boys, but they never made me as happy as I am with you. I can live life without them. But I really can't live life without you." She puts her head delicately back on my chest.

"I've been waiting for me to finally come to my senses and finally see you. I've been waiting to ask you something too…" I feel her head turn up to me again. I look into her eyes, and she looks into mines.

"And what is that my love?" Marceline says

"After all these years, will you be my girlfriend? This time, I promise I will never leave you. I promise I will never hurt you. I promise to always be by your side until the end of time. I promise I will love you the rest of our time together. I promise to make you happy the rest of your life." I finish my sentence, and Marceline climbs on top of me. She puts her legs on each side of my hips and her hands on my chest.

"Yes. I will love to still be your girlfriend. I will love to be yours forever. I will love for you to be mine forever."

Marceline says. She leans over me and plants a deep kiss onto my lips. As she sits on my hips and wrap my arms around her back. She wraps her arms around my neck. I start moving my arms down her back, she deepens her kiss on me and she stealthily moves her tongue into my mouth and I gladly accept it. I move my hands to her hips and I lift her off me and place her next to me. I disentangle my lips from hers.

I look at her. She pouts at me. I crawl out of her bed and I go to my pants and pick them up.

"I thought you were never leaving me?" She says scooting towards the edge of where I was previously laying. I could hear the fear and sadness in her voice. And the look on her face made me look guilty.

"I'm not, and here's to prove it." I stick my hand into one of the pockets and bring out a red ring box.

"Marshall? What's that?" Marceline's look changes. She points at the box and I open it. Her face brightens up to see the silver ring with a ruby on it. I kneel next to the edge of the bed. She kneels on the bed while I kneel in front of her.

"I know it's small, but it was worth every cent. This ring is worth more than my life. I had it especially made for you. This ring symbolizes my love for you. This ring is my promise to you. My promise to never to leave you. My promise to never hurt you. My promise to love you for the rest of my life and the precious time we will spend together. My promise to be by your side until the end of time. This is my promise ring to you. Give me your right hand." I take the ring out of the little box and I take her right ring finger. I show her the engraving on it. It says 'My Promise Is Forever'. I slide the silver ring onto her finger "My promise is forever, my love is forever, and forever we are together. I take you, to be my love, my girlfriend and my everything. I'm never letting you go for the rest of my life." I bring her hand to my lips. I place my lips on her cold hand. I leave a quick kiss on her hand. I look at her face and her eyes are glassy as tears run down her face soaking her nightgown. I continue to kneel down in front of her "Marceline _my_ Vampire Queen, I will never leave you ever in my life. You are my precious love and I can't afford to lose you again."

I then stand up. Marceline instantly launches herself on me. She wraps her legs around my hips while she wraps her arms around my neck. She hides her face in my neck and I can feel the tears run down my chest. I wrap my arms around her back and I hide my face into her hair. I inhale deeply and the smell of strawberries and vanilla soar through my nose. She removes her head from my neck. She puts her hands to my cheeks and looks me in the eyes.

"Marshall Lee, I love you. So much. Our bond is immortal. Nothing can break it. It will last longer than a lifetime. And it will last for eternity. We have an Immortal Bond." Marceline then plants another deep kiss on my lips. Instantly things turn intimate. She instantly opens her mouth for me to snake my tongue into her mouth. I make my way back to the bed. I sit on it and she pushes me down so she's on top of me. Her lips snake down to my neck and she begins to kiss and breathe heavily on me. I feel our bodies warm up against each other. My hands dart to her back gripping her hips tightly. Her lips make it back to mine and I feel my hands slide down to her butt and I grab it slightly. She broke the kiss. She looks at me. I look at her.

"Are we going to do this?" She asks me

"It's all up to you love. I may not be your first, but being your last is all that matters" I say to her. "As for me, you will be my first and only. I'm sorry I was never here when you needed me. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"You will forever be my only." She says to me. "Apology accepted. I can't live life being mad at you." Marceline then went back to my lips. She went back to my neck; I felt her hot breath against my ear. I felt her bare her fangs against my ear. I shivered with excitement. I felt her playfully bite my ear with her fangs, I moaned with pleasure. My hands went up her nightgown and ripped it in half off her body leaving her only in her bra and underwear.

She turned over so I was on top now. I bent down to her neck and started kissing it the way she kissed me. She wrapped her hands in my thick shaggy hair and I playfully kissed and bit her ear. I could her moaning my name quietly in my ear. I couldn't help but smile when I heard her say my name like that. My hands went to her back and unclipped her bra. She gasped with pleasure and threw her bra off her body.

I heard her gasp and I stiffened up "Marsh..." she whispered in my ear "I'm ok, you won't hurt me. I promise..." she finished and she kissed my ear at the same time I kissed her ear. We moaned at the same time. My hands went to her chest and I started fondling her breasts. She kept saying my name. Our bodies kept warming up against each other. I snaked my way back to her lips and we gladly tongue-tied with each other. With the both of us exchanging hot breaths with each other. We kept moaning passionately with each other when her hands went down to my hips and she slipped of my boxers in a matter of seconds.

She whispered into my ear "Do the same to me..." her breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine. My hands trace the outline of her body and went downward in her body. She helped me slip off her underwear for I was nervous for my first time. "Marsh, it's ok. Don't be nervous. I promise you nothing bad will happen." My lips found hers again and I could feel us smiling as we passionately kissed each other. I felt her hands on my area putting something on it. Her hands went back into tangling my thick hair. She wrapped her legs around my hips and brought me close to her. "Do it..." she said forcefully to me. I entered her slowly and she tightened her grip on me. Her fingers clawed at my back softly. She kept moaning my name as I moved in and out of her at a tempo that started slow and kept increasing. We both started breathing heavily and our bodies kept getting warmer and warmer against each other.

We started moaning with pleasure. It got louder and louder. Finally I grabbed Marceline's headboard. I kept going faster and faster. Finally when we both couldn't take it anymore we both exhaled a loud moan and with all my strength I broke her headboard it either cracked in half or in many pieces. I didn't mean to. It was just the moment we were in. She clawed her fingernails into my back. It hurt, but it hurt in a good way. She's finally mine, and she's mine forever. We both laughed breathlessly. I turned around and sat up straight with her legs still wrapped around me. Her arms limply hanging over my shoulders and onto my back. My arms still around her tightly. Our breathing is fast and hot against each other. She feels my chest pumping against hers. And I feel her chest pumping against mine. She still hasn't withdrew herself from me. We're both fully naked against each other with her bare chest against mine. Our breaths hot and heavy. Our bodies warm and sweaty against each other. I nuzzled my face into her neck. And she did the same.

"See, I told you. You wouldn't hurt me." Marceline's voice was silk to my ears. Nothing in the world existed except for me and her.

"I accidentally broke your headboard..." I said laughing to her.

I felt her lips smile on my neck. "I don't care." My Queen kissed my neck and she started moving up and down on me. She throws her head back and exhales a deep breath of excitement. We both moan with excitement and our smiles widen. I wrap my arms around her and I pull her down on top of me. She continues moving herself up and down on me. I feel her fangs protrude, as do mine. She moves herself faster on me. She feels so right on me, the moment feels so right. My breathing fastens and she moves faster and faster. Just as we couldn't take it anymore, she bites into my neck. And into bit hers. The pleasure intensifies. I then roll back on top her fangs still on me and my fangs still in her.

I start moving in and out of her. It feels so good. I feel her blood within mines and I feel my blood in hers. It's like our blood is mixing with each other and we are becoming one. It's like I never left her and the pain I felt before for me leaving her disappears. All the pain, all the tears, all the fighting, all the screaming was just a dream and this is reality. All that exists is this moment and the Immortal Bond between us. We both moan in pleasure loudly. She releases her bite on me and takes out her fangs. I take my fangs out I her too. I lay on top of her, still inside her. We breathe heavily on each other. Our bodies hot and tired and sweaty on each other. I finally leave her body. We wrap ourselves in the blankets under us. I wrap my arms securely around her as she does the same. We share one last meaningful, passionate, tongue-tied kiss.

"You are now mines forever." She said breathlessly

"And you are mine, for eternity. I love you Marceline. That was wonderful." I say truthfully

"I love you Marshall Lee. Honestly, you're better than my first time. By a landslide." I started trembling "Marshall, its ok. Trust me. I put protection on you, we are safe. Trust me."

"Ok, good. I'm not ready for a baby yet." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Me either... But I can sense having one in the future"

"Until then my dear. So I guess you still don't believe in the whole 'love' thing still?"

"Well... Maybe not anymore that I realize that the one I will love for the rest of my life is you." Marceline gave me a sweet kiss on my cheek. She giggled as she pressed our bodies together and closed her eyes against my chest. "Who knew you could be such a gentleman…" She giggled at the end of the sentence

I rolled my eyes "Only for you my love." I said chuckling at the end "The last time we were like this, I was leaving you..." I started off

But Marceline finished off for me "But now you aren't, because you're here to stay. Forever."

"And ever." I say kissing her forehead. Then, just like that. There we lay, naked and in love. We drift off into a peaceful heavy sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So that's the end of this inapro-pro chapter (: I hope you guys liked it… even if it was inapro-pro… Because this chapter makes me really happy . And as you can see … this is where I got the title of this story … ACTUALLY . I lied . I never even thought of why this story is called "The Immortal Bond" . I just came up with the title right after I wrote Chappy 1 and I was like 'Hey, that's a coolio name…' . So that's how I got the title of this story . Then , this Chappy came up and Chapter 8 Is called 'The Immortal Bond' . So I guess that's it for this Chapter (: I hope you guys liked this Chapter . Because I did , because it was the first Marcelee chapter in like idk 2-3 chapters ? So the next Chappy is going to be all romance type between Marshall and Marceline now . Well , see all of y'all soon (:

You know the drill … Read&Review , because every review I read is making me happy (: AND I THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS :D Because I'm now at 32 reviews and it seems like just yesterday I got my first (: I love being an author :D

-Missy (:

P.S. I told you I will get two chapters in(:


	9. Cold Electricity

The Immortal Bond: Cold Electricity

Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time, just my stories (: Do I have to do this every chapter? It's kind of getting on my nerves …

Oh , well … I'm sorry that last Chapter 8 WAS HIGHLY INNAPROPRIATE … But hey (: I got 2 reviews for it :D This one is just going to just a sweet, simple, 'put a smile on your face', Marcelee chapter (: BECAUSE THIS IS A MARCELEE STORY . If you want a Finceline story , WELL PRIVATE MESSAGE ME . Because you ain't getting no Finceline in this story for a while . So if you don't like , well TOO BAD FO' YOU . BECAUSE ME GUSTA xD

Well that's it for now yall's (:

ONWARD WITH THE STORY ! HUZZAH !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Previously what you missed on The Immortal Bond: Well , Finn has gone BAT SHIT CRAZY WITH EVIL. (And I'm not even exaggerating) Marshall and Evil Finn (because Finn and Evil Finn are supposedly 2 'different' persons) are going to fight to the death. (And again, I'm not exaggerating) Then after Marshall sees that Finn has gone bat shit crazy , him and Marceline have a really steamy scene that I'm not going too far into … (If you really wanna know what happened , read last chapter…) But while that steamy scene (which isn't that steamy…) it shows some really IMPORTANT HAPPENINGS DURING THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER (: And that is what you missed on The Immortal Bond (:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Marceline's P.O.V*

I lay next to him awake. My right hand in his left, together, entwined. Our hands placed in between each other, right between our chests. My head lying on his right arm that ended up wrapping around my shoulders. His bangs over his eyes. My left hand running its way up and down in his hair and brush his bangs away. I look at his face. It looked so peaceful. His long dark eyelashes pressed against his face that looked of porcelain. His lips slightly turned up to make a small smile on his face. I turn around to look at my bed stand. _9:30 AM _I look back at my boyfriend. Then I look down at my body.

_Yup, I'm naked. Yup, it did happen last night. _I giggled softly to myself. Even though it was a quiet giggle, I woke up Marshall.

"Good morning my Queen." He kissed my forehead

"Good morning Marsh." I nuzzled my head into his neck, I brought my right hand up to admire my ring. The sunshine was shining dimly through my blinds and landed on the ring making shine brightly. "It's beautiful…" I chuckle to myself.

"Last night was fun." Marshall said laughing

I look at him "Are you serious, we're going to talk about last night?"

"Why wouldn't we? I mean, _it _did happen. It's been the best night of my life."

"Then, you haven't lived." I said shaking my head. I get up from my bed. I go put on some black daisy dukes and I put on Marshall's red plaid shirt it hung off me really loosely. "C'mon, let's go have something to eat."

Marshall got up and put on his boxers and we walked down to my kitchen. He sat down in one of the chairs and I went to my fridge to get strawberries. I put them on the table and I was going to get red Kool-Aid when Marshall ran his fingers up my left thigh and tickled it and pulled me closer by my thigh. It was like cold electricity was coming off his fingers and his fingertips.

"Marshall! You know I'm ticklish! Stop!" He smiled at me and I felt like melting. "Marshall! Don't you even dare! Marshall Lee! Stop!" He refused to continue tickling me. We laughed and laughed and laughed. His long fingers kept tickling me on both of the side of my thighs and he was running his fingers up and down the side. The cold electricity kept tingling in my legs. I was shoving his hands of me but they just came back. We both kept laughing. "Marshall, stop! I swear! You know I hate being tickled!" He stopped I stood in front him, he had his hands on my hips, both of us smiling. I ran my hand through his hair. I lean over him with my forehead on his. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with happiness.

"I love you." I say to him brushing hair behind my left ear letting my hair on the right side cover and waterfall down my face.

He inhales deeply and pulls me onto his lap. I sit on his lap and he looks at me. I look at him. We spend moments of silence just staring each other with eyes of happiness, my forehead on his. My hair falls from my left ear and covers my face from his. He takes his left hand and brushes the hair back behind my ear. He takes his right hand and runs it through my hair, then to my cheek. His cold hand against my warm cheeks.

"I love you." He says to me. I close my eyes and turn my head so my lips were on his palm. I open my eyes and see something different about Marshall's wrist. I notice they're pink. I remove his hand from my face, and I take his other hand too. He doesn't refuse. I turn both of his wrists in my hands. I look at him with scared and worried looks.

"Burn marks? When did you get these? You didn't have them when you came here. How did you get these?" I say, nervousness filling me to the extreme "Did I do this to you last night?"

"No. You didn't, you didn't hurt me. But I did get these last night."

"Did Finn do this to you?" I say holding his hands in mine and looking into his eyes. The happiness was long gone. He nods his head slowly. "Tell me everything, please. I need to know."

"No, I can't tell you. He's your best friend, if I tell you; I might as well kill your friendship. I can't tell you Marce. I just can't." His voice weak he looks down.

"Marshall, killing our friendship or not, I can't have my ex-boyfriend hurt my boyfriend right now." My voice strong. I put my finger underneath his chin and lifted if up "I can't have you running around Ooo, with him anywhere at any time."

"I can't find the strength to tell you. This is going to kill you."

"Then find the strength, I know you have it. You have it and you know it." I hands around his neck while still sitting on his lap. He then puts his hands back on my hips.

"Then let's put it a long story short, sometimes, a person changes who they are."

"You're saying that Finn changed?"

"Yeeeaaahhh and he kinda, really wants to kill me."

"Why?" I said

"Because of you… and how I'm 'supposedly' getting in his fucking way. Because he's still crazy for you."

"Well then that means, it looks like we are going to live our lives as much as we can. We are going out of the deathtrap I call a house and we are going to have fun tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, it's going to be fun, I promise. C'mon, get up." I get off of his lap and stand in front of him. "Get off your ass, let's go have some fun."

"And let it start now…" Marshall gets off his butt and he picks me up bridal style. He spins me a couple times in his arms. He flies us up to my bedroom and throws me on my bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Here take your shit." I toss him his black shirt and his jeans.

"What about my red shirt?" He smirked at me that made me smile big. He walked over to me and started unbuttoning it. I placed my hands on top of his.

"Nope, this is going to be mine for today." I push him into the bathroom and close the door after him. I roll my eyes as I lean against the door. I look at my ring he gave me.

"He's finally mine… Forever." I keep leaning against the door, smiling until my face hurt.

*Marshall's P.O.V*

"And you're finally mine forever. Don't forget that too babe." I said through the door.

"Go take that damn shower already." She says laughing, I get the water running. There's still no face mirror, since she broke it like 2 days ago. I go to the full body mirror near the bathtub/shower area thing. I looked at my shoulders, there were cuts from her nails. And it was slightly bruised around the cuts. I turned around to look at my back. There were claw lines from the middle of my back to my shoulder. I smile at the memories as they played in my head. I strip myself of my boxers and I jump into the hot water.

I let the hot water wash away everything that happened before. I heard the door open and close.

"It's my turn Marsh. Get out." I turn off the water and a towel goes over the shower rod. I tousle my hair and wipe my body dry. I wrap the towel around my hips and move the shower curtain to see that my girlfriend has a towel covering her armpits to her mid-thigh.

"You'll find your shit out in my bedroom."

I listen to her and I go get my clothes. I remove my towel and my clothes are on her bed. I put on my boxers and my jeans and my black V-neck. She comes out from the bathroom in just her underwear and her bra, her hair still wet. I look at her and I shake my head in his hands.

"What? You don't like what you see?" She says sounding innocent. I look up at her. She's standing in front of me. She sits on my lap facing me. She wraps her legs around my hips.

"I love what I see. Because I saw it fully last night." I said looking at her

"Omg, you're disgusting dude." She gets up and pulls on some skinny jeans. She puts on a black tank top and puts on my red plaid shirt. She tucks in the end of one side slightly so the tip is just underneath her jeans and the side of that shirt is 'bubbling' over. She puts on a necklace. She grabs a gray snap back and puts it on her head. She grabs her axe-bass and tosses it to me.

"Hold that for me babe." She says. I sling the axe-bass behind my back. "Now let's go have some fun." And she grabs my hand and we smile as we leave the house.

We open the door to see that the sun went away and that it was a dull gray sky above us. We leave her cave and we look up into the sky. She takes off and she shoots into the sky. I follow her into the air and we swirl, turn, and do flips in the air together.

"Let's feed." Marceline says

"Gladly… but where?"

"I have somewhere that will bring back memories…" She flies me deep into the woods where she stops me at a tree and a bush. She sits down at the stump of the tree and sticks out her hand. "Hand me my bass. And sit next to me." I throw her bass towards her. I point at the scene I was looking at. I realize that it looks very familiar and I smile as big as I can.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I laugh. I ran my hand through my hair "Are you seriously serious? Oh my god."

"An apple tree and a strawberry bush? It sure is." She smiled at me and I sat next to her and I put my arm around her.

"How long have you been growing them?"

"Ever since I was 13, I came here when I had nothing to do. It made me feel good when I sang. I just needed a place of home to come up here with me." She floated up to the tree and picked a few apples off the branches. She tossed me two. I drain the red from them, as does she. We both shove strawberries into each other's mouth. As we both lean on the tree trunk I keep my arm around her. She starts strumming the strings and chords.

"Are you going to sing for me?" I ask her

"Of course not, are you high or something?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes. I kiss the top of her head.

"Can you tell me about Finn NOW PLEASE? I've been dying to know."

"Marce, I can't tell you. Please, don't make me tell you."

"Ugh, you are so hard headed." Marceline says and she puts her axe-bass to the side and climbs upon my lap "It looks like I'm going to have to get it out of you… the hard way…"

"You like being on my lap don't you?"

"Shut up. You are going to tell me about Finn, whether you like it or not." She kisses me gently on my lips.

"Umm… No." I say toying with her

"Fine, then I will just go do it myself." She gets up from my lap and I freak out.

"NO YOU CAN'T. SERIOUSLY, HE WILL DESTROY YOU." I say grabbing her wrist.

"Then tell me, before I go and see what bat shit crazy infected his goody two shoes mind."

"Fine, he's turned evil. He turns into this person indulged with evil. His hair turns a platinum blonde color, his skin turns our skin color, and his clothes go ash gray." She finds her favorite spot back on my laps and I continue my description of Evil Finn. "Then his hands, turn into flames. It burns a purple yellow color. That what gave me these burns."

"That's not it, and you know that it isn't."

"Before he left, I was being a huge dumbass, and I basically started a fight between us. To see who gets you…" I gulp "The fight was to the death…"

"But you are already dead…"

"Then I guess he's going to keep it that way, if he gets the chance."

"Promise me he won't get the chance." Marceline said scared and leaned to me for a hug. I hugged her back tightly.

"Don't worry; I won't let him touch you… or me. Until the end of time." I said to her. She sat in my lap hugging me and I hugged her back.

She released her hold on me and we looked each other in the eyes. "Now, done with the heavy, and on with the fun." She gets up and she holds out her hand. "Let's get this show on the road darling."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…" She said giggling and we took off into the air. I didn't realize how dark it got and she was flying real fast in the air. Then we got to a building that looks like a club. I look that it's called "The Critical". She brings me straight to the security guard and cuts right in front of the line.

"Oh, Miss Marceline. Glad to see you once again. You haven't been here in a while. We were wondering when you would show again." Says the muscular guard, he looks about 23; he has gray eyes and brunette shaggy hair. He stands about 6 feet tall. He had a deep voice.

"Thanks Axel, it seems right to be back home." Marceline greets the guard back. She walks in and the guard puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Who's this?" The guard asks Marceline "A new boy? I thought you weren't dating for a while?"

"People change Axel." Marceline says smiling

"Then who is this?" Axel says "What's your name boy?"

"Marshall Lee…?" I say cautiously

"He's my boyfriend." Marceline says loud and proud

Axel keeps his hand on my shoulder and tightens it "You better not hurt her." Axel says firmly.

"Don't worry, he won't." Marceline replies to him firmly

"That's what you said about that Ash boy. Look where you and him are now." His voice deepens.

Marceline lifts her right hand to show off her ring I gave her. "He won't hurt me."

"He's a keeper?" His voice lightens up again and releases his grip on me.

"For now…" Marceline winks at him, then winks at me.

"Get back in there, they miss you." Axel says and he moves out of the way and he lets us into the club with ease. We walk in and the club is the most crazy one I have ever been to. The bass was high and the lights were crazy. It smelled of sweat, perfume, and cologne. We were about to dance when a girl approached us. Her hair was long like Marceline's, she was wearing black jeans a black vest and a white tux shirt. Obviously she was working here. She had purple eyes. It looked as if her hair was black, but when the light shined brightly on her hair, it was a deep purple. She was at least 5 feet and 5 inches.

"Welcome home Miss Marceline. We were hoping you would return soon. Would you mind if we take your bass to the back?" The girl asks Marceline.

"Thank you Analeigh. It is good to be home." Marceline slings the bass off to her and hands it to the girl. She then whispers something in her ear and the girl nods.

"I see that you have a new boy? Axel said he was a keeper."

"He is, and if you don't mind. I would like to make my special appearance back home."

"Your bass will be in your room."

"Thank you Analeigh." The girl walks away to the back of the club and she directs me to the dance floor. As we walk past the people in the crowd, people keep talking to Marceline. It was either a 'Welcome back Miss Marceline' or a 'Found your way back home Miss Marceline, I see' or a 'Glad your home Miss Marceline'. We finally make it to the dance floor and started dancing when I finally decided to ask.

"How do all these people know you?" I yelled due to the music was so loud.

"I sing and work here. I've just been gone for a while because… you know why." She yelled back. Then the chords of our favorite songs started playing. We look at each other at the time.

"NO WAY!" We laugh at the same time. We turn to the DJ. "TURN IT UP!" We yell, the DJ nods his head.

"This one is to Miss Marceline and her new boy!" The DJ says. He turns it up really loud and the whole crowds cheers. Then the lyrics start playing and Marceline and I go crazy.

_Shawty said she wants to run away, _

_Says I look like a boy she used to date (Ha!)_

_Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs, _

_(I'm NOT interested, girl) _

"DUDE! I haven't heard this song in FOREVER!" I yell to Marceline

"Well it seems like forever ends tonight!" She grabs my hand

"Where are we going?" I yell to her

"To the stage! We're going to sing this one!"

"Are you sure?"

"DUDE, THIS IS MY HOME! They will let me do whatever I want!" Marceline makes her way to the stage where the DJ was placed. Marceline nods and the DJ tosses us 2 mics.

"GIVE IT UP FOR MISS MARCELINE!" The DJ introduced us

"And my new boy Marshall Lee!" She yells into the mic. The crowd literally goes WILD. Spotlights go on us.

She starts singing the next lines and I say the add on lyrics. (A/N the add on lyrics are the lyrics in the Parentheses)

_Put his tongue up in my ear (Gross!)_

_Almost made me spill my beer, (Oh, shit!)_

_He's up and ready to go, but I don't care (Pssh, whatever!) _

'_Cause I'm in the zone,_

_Turn off my phone, I've got my own agenda. _

She looks at me and mouths 'You ready' and I nod back. We sing in unison. The lights change color and we could tell the crowd is happy to see that Marceline is back singing again.

_I feel like dancing tonight, _

_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right_

_(Everybody get kinda awesome)_

_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare, (Whoa!)_

'_Cause I feel like dancing tonight!_

We smile hugely and I take the lead and she takes on the add on lyrics. We jump and spin around each other on the stage and smile. Marceline was right, we are going to have fun tonight.

_Everybody getting kind of crunk_

_I think some dude just grabbed my junk, (Whoa!)_

_Now I know how Ke$ha must be feeling'_

_(Like.. what's with everyone?)_

_Bros try to turn me upside down _

_I put a keg tap to my mouth, _

_But that's okay, I'm dancing on the ceiling_

'_Cause I've got the groove,_

_I'll bust a move; just try and stop me._

We laugh hard as we dance around on the stage and the crowd cheers us on. We're having the time of our lives. The both of us start fist pumping while jumping.

"Sing it with us!" Marceline and I say at the same time. Marceline, the crowd and I start singing we have our right arms go up and down in the air

_I feel like dancing tonight, _

_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right, _

_(Everybody get kinda awesome)_

_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare (Whoa!)_

'_Cause I feel like dancing tonight_

The bridge of the song come on and the crowd dies down and Marceline and I sing while the crowd keeps dancing. Our bodies turning warm and sweat begin to accumulate on the back of our necks.

_Somebody call the police, (Woo-oooh!)_

_I think they're coming to get us,_

_They say "You've got the right to remain on the dance floor"._

_So show us what you got because you know that you got more. _

Marceline takes lead and I take lead on the drums and I start banging on them while singing the add on lyrics. I start head banging while pounding on the drums. Marceline and I got really into it.

_I feel like dancing tonight, _

_I came to party like it's my civil right, _

_(Everybody get kinda awesome)_

_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare, (Whoa!)_

_Because I feel like dancing tonight._

_Oh, one more time,_

I take the lead after her and Marceline grabs a guitar and plays while singing the add on lyrics Marceline jumps and strums her guitar hard. She starts smiling as large as she can she spins her head in circles while letting her hair fly in the wind.

_I feel like dancing tonight, _

_(I feel like dancing…)_

_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right (Whoooa!) _

_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare _

'_Cause I feel like dancing tonight (Oh, oh, oooh!)_

_I feel like dancing tonight! _

Marceline plays the last chords and I pound on the drums the last couple times and we both throw our hands with the mics in the in the air. The crowd goes wild and we laugh as our red faces smile as sweat runs down our sideburns. Marceline then walks toward me. I put my arm around her and I toss her into my left arm and dip her. I take the gray snapback off her head and hold it in front of our faces while I send her a quick kiss on her lips. I feel her lips against mine and she smiles as I put her back up and put the snapback back on her head. She lifts it off and tosses it into the crowd. Marceline grabs my left hand with her right.

"Wooo-hooo! It's getting HOT in here!" The DJ comes back up to us. He puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "What's your name guy?" The DJ is as tall as me. He has pale blue skin, and midnight blue hair. His hair is layered but shaggy. (A/N like Christofer Drew Ingle's hair from NeverShoutNever! GOOGLE HIM. HE'S HOTNESS) He's wearing what Analeigh was wearing.

"Marshall Lee." I say back.

"Let's give it up for Misssss Mar-ce-line's RETURNING NIGHT!" I lift her left hand. The crowd starts screaming her name.

"MAR-CE-LINE, MAR-CE-LINE, MAR-CE-LINE!" The crowd goes

"Ok, simmer down. We can't let her get all the credit. Let's give it up for her boy MAR-SHALL LEEEE!" The crowd goes wild as we toss the DJ our mics and head back to the club to get something to drink. We sit down on of the stools and we are praised upon from the people from the crowd.

The bartender comes to us. "What will it be tonight Miss Marceline?"

"Oh, just 2 of the usuals Amarion." Marceline says plainly with a smile.

"Right up Miss Marceline." The bartender walks away and Marceline looks at me.

"You having fun?" She says with a big smile

"Um… DUH. WHY WOULNDN'T I? THIS IS AMAZING!" I yell at her

"Told you!" She says nudging my arm with her elbow

I get tapped on the shoulder and I turn around in my seat. Standing there was a girl holding Marceline's snapback. She had a whole damn posse with her. She was cute. She had tan skin, shoulder length hair. It was wavy and had highlights of auburn in it. She had swooping bangs and really big brown eyes. She was wearing purple skinny jeans and a gray shirt with a black undershirt. She was wearing a black and white striped cardigan. She had black converse with a white tongue high tops. She stuttered on her words.

"Um, I was like you know…" She turned around to the girls behind her and they all laughed. She smiled at me, she had braces and fangs. She was really cute "I was in the crowd when you were up with Marceline… And I was like, you know, the one who caught her snapback. And like, I have a hat signed by Marceline. Um…" She scratched her head "I-I was wondering if you would sign this hat for me?" She hands the hat to me. One of the girls from her group came up to her. She had a lighter tan than the girl who caught the hat. She had really curly hair and green eyes. She whispered in her ear the and the really cute girl just blushed and shook her head and responded hastily.

"No! Are you crazy! I'm not going to do that!" The brown eyed girl said

"Fine, then I will." The girl with green eyes said. "Marshall Lee, she thinks you're really hot, and cute. She loves your voice, she loves your looks. She loves your everything. She just doesn't wanna say this because she's scared you won't sign the hat and freak you out. Alani, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"ALANI! WHA-WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" The brown eyed girl said.

"Acelynn! I just helped you!" With that the green-eyed girl ran off with the others leaving the brown eyed girl with me and Marceline. I just smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't properly introduce myself. Acelynn. Acelynn Azalea." She sticks out her hand to me and I shake it. She smiles widely. And I see her braces and fangs again.

"Oh, so you are a vampire?" Marceline asks Acelynn and I start signing the hat.

"Uh… yeah. Half-kinda. Well, full." She says unsure.

"How old are you?" Marceline says

"Umm, 14 in May." Acelynn interrupts her again

"Wow, you look…" Marceline said dumbstruck

"Older than 13? Yeah, I get that a lot…" Acelynn interrupts Marceline

"Do you have a …?" Marceline gets interrupted again

"Vampire lover thing? Or AKA the person who turned me into a vampire, no, I don't. He kinda abandoned me. But I do have a boyfriend though." Acelynn finishes off

"How are you…?"

"Finishing your sentences? I can read minds… teleport, control emotions and weather, basically every power there is."

"Wow, well that is really cool Acelynn." I finish signing the hat and I give it to her. "I wrote my number on it, just in case you wanna you know, wanna hang with Marcy and I."

"Omg, um, thanks!" She looks to Marceline. Marceline nods. And she gives me a peck on my cheek, hands me a piece of paper with her number on it and sprints away.

"It seems like someone has their first crazed fan." Marceline says with a sly smile

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm super sexy." I brag

"Two usuals…" Amarion says. Marceline gulps hers down right away.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back babe." Marceline runs to the bathroom after giving me a kiss on the lips and I turn around. I finish mines right away. I wait for her to come back. I turn around and face the stage. The lights dim down and the spotlight goes on the DJ.

"After years of not being here… Please welcome back… the sweet… angel sounding… Miss Marceline…"

I shake my head when I see her with a headset and at the piano playing some notes. Someone then takes over and she starts playing an acoustic guitar on a stool. The people on the dance floor come together with their pair and start slow dancing. She looks at me while singing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…_

_One step closer…_

I run my fingers through my hair and I lean back on the bar. She's singing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. I look closely to see that there are tears forming in her eyes. She's playing beautifully, just like always. Even though her eyes have tears, her voice is firm and not shaky.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I look at her still, holding my gaze. I see that she has a sad smile on and the tears start falling freely. I also feel some tears running down mine. I wipe them away before anyone could see. Her voice still strong. She strums delicately on the guitar and I smile as she plays. She catches my gaze and she smiles back to me as fresh tears fall down her face. She mouths to me 'This one's for you'. I smile back to her. And her voice continues.

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to this…_

_One step closer…_

She takes a deep breath as more tears run down her face. She brushed them away quickly and continues singing.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time had brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

The orchestra in the background of the track plays beautifully and she leaves the stage in tears. Everyone keeps dancing and the music keeps playing. I look around to see that she's nowhere in sight and I walk to the dance floor where she meets me half way. Headset still on her head. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap my arms around her waist. We dance to the music, we keep dancing. She lays her head on my chest. We spin around a couple times and she lifts her head off my chest and continues to sing.

_One step closer…_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand ears_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believe I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have love you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

I spin her one more time and I hold her close. The tears continue to fall, but I wipe them away. The music ends and the whole crowd once again applauds loudly.

"Sad tears?" I say

"Of course not, happy tears. Very happy tears that are shed only for you. Let's get outta here Marsh."

"Gladly…" Marceline snakes her way through the crowd.

We go to the back where her room is. The door says "Miss Marceline". She opens it, and it's one of those super fancy dressing rooms. It's one of the dressing rooms that the celebrities should have. It has a closet full of clothes, a whole make up table, a couch a T.V., everything! It was basically her room but at a club. She picks up her bass and tosses down the headset and we head out.

"That room was amazing." I say grabbing the bass and slinging it around my back and holding her hand. "Your amazing." I whisper in her ear. We head toward where we entered. I picked her up bridal style once again and flew her home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that's the end of Chapter 9 (: I enjoyed writing this one a lot (: It's long, because it's been forever since I uploaded (: So I hope you guys liked this one as much as I did :D So the songs that were in this Chapter was I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

I think I did a bad part in describing how Marshall and Marceline were on the stage. Well, just picture Marshall and Marceline with big smiles on their faces, rocking out like true rockers. Like if they were at a concert and they were having the time of their lives (:

Sooo… Who is this Acelynn girl… and why did she have a long time in the Chapter? She is my OC, SO I OWN ACELYNN, ALANI, AMARION, and AXEL and ANALEIGH. (: Will they continue to make a cameo appearance? Will Acelynn become good friends with Marshall and Marceline? Only way to figure out is to keep reading dear readers (:

OH, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL REVIEWS . THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I have 40 reviews and the story just started (: Keep reviewing peeps :D

Until then…

-Missy (:


	10. Black Magic and The Ex King

The Immortal Bond: Black Magic and The Ex-King

Disclaimer: Yet, I think you got the message… I don't own Adventure Time…

Note: Evil Finn and Finn are 2 different people… … Or are they…?

Well, well, well… things start to get big in here (: I hope this chapter is as successful as I think it would be (: I am SO SORRY , for the lateness of Chapter 9 , I hope that this one makes to happy and makes you guys review (: Because I only got a few reviews in Chapter 9 … (:

OMG SEASON 3 IS OFFICIALLY OVER SINCE FEBRUARY 13TH, 2012. I AM SO DEVASTATED D: But I guess we will have to wait until MAY 4TH, 2012 FOR SEASON 4 TO START . AND THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 4 IS THE 100TH EPISODE OF ADVENTURE TIME THAT SHOWED ON AIR :D

ONWARD WITH THE STORY ! HUZZAH !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Finn's P.O.V*

I see his face in that window. The scared face of Marshall Lee the Vampire King's face in the window… I see his fear lurking inside his body. I see his future, and it doesn't seem so good.

_No, I can't do this. I can't let myself become this monster. _I think to myself.I close my eyes and try to defeat the evil inside me. I lose to myself, and the change begins. I try to fight it off, but I can't, I lose to the accumulating evil inside me. The tingling starts at my head, I go to my knees and my hands go to my head. The tingling sensation, it doesn't hurt. But it feels… it feels good. It makes me stronger in a way I have never felt before.

I see my hair turn a platinum blonde as it did before in the night. My skin begins to tingle. My whole body tingling, I smile in pride. I see the pale blueness take over the peach color of my skin. I inhale deeply. The clothes I wear are now a ash gray. My hands warm, and turn into a good feeling burning sensation. I look at them and they are burning in the evil flame. I open my eyes,I see him, and he sees me. I send him a smile, an evil smile that makes him shiver in his fear.

My body levitates in the air and the fire engulfs my body. The burning sensation feels good. I float it the air, taunting my prey. He turns around and breaks contact with me.

_Yes! YES, the process is complete. Step 1 complete, Step 2 in process._

_No! This cannot happen to me! _

I gain control over my body again and I plummet to the ground. I run as far as I can before the Evil take over. My body flings itself to the ground, and the flames start again, and I begin to roll around in the grass. I battle with myself, the Good me, with the Evil me. I close my eyes and remember the happiest, love filled memories that I have. The night I danced with Marceline, the night that I asked her to be my girlfriend. The day that Jake took me on that train for my 13th birthday. The day that all of us played songs to get our stuff back from the Door Lord. I speak to myself, for I was speaking to the Evil me.

"You cannot overcome me. You are me, and I control myself. I have love, and friends, and people to care about me. You can't control me… you can't control me." I curl up in a fetal position. My body begins to shake, and the Evil me begins to talk back.

_You wanted this… You wanted Marshall Lee to end. And this is the only way to end him. Now let me take over your body, let me do all the work. _

I cringe and shake as my attempt to fight off the Evil. "No! This isn't me! I can't let you take over! I'm supposed to be the hero, not the villain!"

_Then let me show you… what I can do to get you what you want the most. _

I lay on my back, my arms and legs sprawled out. Then purple-yellow smoke stuff begins to exit my heart, and exit my mind. The purple-yellow smoke begins to materialize in front of me. It takes shape of me but it was a smoky type , it takes shape of a human version on me, but Evil. All the evil in me leaves my body, I breathe deeply in and out. My body feels lighter, the way it felt before Marshall Lee came. I stand up to face the Evil me, and its voice is the same malicious voice I hear in my head.

"Let me show you, let me show you what good I can do. Take my hand, and the possibilities will never end." It said

"Why should I believe what you say?" I look at the Evil me in the moonlight. "How should I know you are telling the truth." The Evil me starts to circle around me, with purple-yellow tendrils following him as if he was wearing a cloak.

"How did the feeling of Evil feel when you were transforming in front of that wretched Vampire King, the one who stole the heart of the one you love? How did the tingling feel?" The Evil me threw out black powder in front of me, it then turned into the earlier scene, when I was burning with Evil. I watched it, as the feelings came back to me.

"You know that it made you stronger, you felt the Evilness strength you. You felt yourself reach new tides of new possibilities. You let me take over, and you can have this…" The Evil me finished talking and the black magic's scene began to change once again. I watched intently.

*The Scene Playing in the Black Magic*

The scene turned into a castle, a red castle. It was shining brightly with the moonlight above it. It had torches to light all doors, windows, hallways. It was a Castle that looked like it was to belong to a medieval time. The scene then changed again, it had two royals, sitting in thrones, side by side. Rings on their left hand ring fingers. Silver crowns atop their heads, a king and queen.

The Queen wearing a silky black sleeveless dress that cascades down her body hugging her curves, touching the floor. A silver crown studded everywhere with diamonds sitting on the left. A queen with ivory skin, light brown eyes, onyx hair that meets the floor, lips red and a smile with fangs. A king with platinum blonde hair, blue ivory skin, purple-yellow eyes, and a smile of lust, evil, and pride. The king was wearing a black dress shirt, red vest, and black slacks. A red silk cape on his back, and a big silver crown atop his head. They were laughing and enjoying each other.

It was then 2 big guards came in with a boy with shaggy hair, a black t-shirt and ripped jeans came in. The royals' laughing ceased and their face hardened. The boy's hands were in handcuffs. His arms bruised, his wrists scratched, and his bottom lip bleeding. The guards dragged him in by his arms, having his feet drag along the floor. The guards threw the boy on the stairs and the boy groaned with pain.

"Queen Marceline, King Finn. The prisoner, just like you asked." One of the big guards said. King Finn waved his hand and the 2 guards were out of the room in a second. The King got up and kneeled against the boy, he lifted him by his hair. The Queen stared at the scene.

"You thought I was joking when I said nothing comes in between what I want did you?" King Finn taunted

"You can go to hell." The boy said, and he spat on him. King Finn then threw his head against the head and his black blood began to puddle around him.

"Not so strong now are you? Marshall Lee..." King Finn said leaving the boy with his head on the stairs

"Call me, by my real name." He said with a strain of a weak voice

"Pathetic loser, you were stripped of that name, I am the only King… such a waste of a strong fellow." King Finn then sat back down on his throne and faced the Queen. "Don't you agree, my Queen?"

"I shall agree my King. Such a waste of a boy. Such a waste." Queen Marceline said shaking her head.

"She was my Queen first you bastard." Marshall Lee lifted his head off the stairs. He made eye contact with the Queen, but she quickly looked away. He walked up to the Queen, put his hands on the armrest of the throne she was sitting in "You still love me, you know you do. You still wear the ring I gave you. You will never love Finn, you did once, but you never will again." Marshall Lee said, his voice fierce. The Queen then made eye contact with King Finn.

"Do not listen to this crazy boy. He is nothing but a mere memory to me." The Queen said to the King. Then Marshall Lee put his handcuffed hands on her wrists

"Get your hands off her you prisoner!" King Finn yelled

"No, no. It's ok. I can do this my love." Queen Marceline said to the King. The Queen stood up, and Marshall Lee took his hands off her. They looked each other in the eyes. She lifted her right hand, showing Marshall Lee the ring he gave her. She slid it off her finger. She dropped it, and the ring made a little 'clink' noise on the ground. The Queen then lifted up her dress, revealing her feet in high stilettos. She then stomped on the ring, shattering into a million pieces. Her eyes strong and fierce, his eyes hurt and sad. She put her hand over the remains of the ring…

"Burn." She said plainly, the ring then burst into flames, the flames died down and there was nothing there but charred floors. She then went back to her throne and sat down.

Marshall Lee then turned to the King "What did you do to her!" He yelled

"I have no clue what you are talking about." The King said plainly. Marshall Lee approached the King and slapped him.

"You sure do know what the hell I am talking about!" Marshall Lee screamed in his face "You did some crazy ass shit to her! You made her forget her feelings for me! You made her forget her feelings for me and her true feelings for you! You made her-" The ex-King was then cut off by a knife in his throat and met the floor on his knees and hands, gagging out air and blood. He crawled over to the Queen and grabbed her hand. She looked at him pathetically, her eyes fierce looking into his eyes filled with despair. "Please, remember. Please remember, then I will leave you two to be."

She just looked at him; her hand went to his face. She caressed his face lustily. She ran her red acrylic nails on his cheek, teasing him "Remember what? Remember what pathetic boy?" Then in seconds, she removed the knife from the ex-King's neck and pushed him. The ex-King then rolled down the stairs in front of them and lay at the bottom, and bled. A pool of the ex-King's blood began to form again. The royals didn't care if he was alive or not. The royals looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"I thought you were going to let him live." The King said to the Queen

"Why? To let him sulk in pain, while he watches us love each other?" The Queen said in an innocent tone

"A slow and painful death, which would have been better." The King said with a voice of lust

"His presence mocks me of my mistakes of loving that pathetic boy." The Queen said with a solemn voice, with a voice of ice.

The King got up from this throne, walked to his Queen and picked her up bridal style. Their lust filled laugh filled the Kingdom. Her head went over his shoulder. The King walked slowly out of the throne room leaving the bleeding ex-King lying there, bleeding. The Queen saw Marshall Lee's head go up and looked at her. She whispered loudly in Finn's ear loud enough for Marshall Lee to hear

"I love you." Marceline said in Finn's ear

"I love you. Now let me show you how much in my bed chamber…" They laugh loudly, leaving the ex-King to bleed to his death, or until he decides to end his own life.

*End of Scene Playing in the Black Magic*

"_You see Finn; you join forces with me… And this will all come true. You join forces with me, and Marshall Lee will end." _Purple-Yellow smoke and tendrils began to circulate around me as the Evil me circles me. He sticks out his hand "_The choice is all yours. You take it, or not." _

I look at the Evil me, whether to take his hand or not. I finally make up my mind.

"Make that vision come true..." I place my hand in his

He throws his hands in the air, and a tornado of black magic whirl around us, and my hair going in all directions.

"_YES! THIS IS IT! FINN THE HERO IS NOW ON THE SIDE OF EVIL. WE… WILL… DOMINATE…"_

He spoke in Latin… He turned to the North _"__Nos vincere..." _Then he turned to the East _"__Quidquid venit modum..." _Then he turned to South _"__Evilness parare Te..." _Then he turned to the West _"__Nos vincere, quidquid!"_ He then turned back to me. Then the black tornado swirled around us even more violently. The ground below us started to glow black; it began to crumble away, leaving ground for me to stand on. The heat below me radiated and left my veins running with a power I have never experienced before. My hair still flying in all directions.

"What's happening!" I yelled to the Evil me who was floating in front of my

"_Your decision is what is happening!" _With that, the tornado crashed and we plummet into the dark depths of the Evilness that I chose to side with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Translation: "Nos vincere ... Quidquid venit modum ... Evilness parare te... nos vincere, quidquid" is Latin for: We will win… Whatever will come our way… Evilness prepare yourself… We will win, come what may.

DUN DUN DUN . What will happen next ? OMG, MY FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN OUT OF ALL CHAPTERS I HAVE WRITTEN (: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AS MUCH AS I DID (:Please review, you guys are bomb (:

-Missy (:

P.S. Sorry the chappy is short );


	11. The Teleporter

The Immortal Bond: The Teleporter

Disclaimer: You know what, eff, I don't own AT.

OH DAMN . I just am so sorry that I'm not updating so sooner . It's just school , and other stuff . THERE'S JUST NO TIME . And I'm sorry because I know that last Chapter was like 2,000 words or something like that . Sorry ): P.S. The language translated from is Latin

WELL WELL WELL … This is to the reviewer with the name of 'someone' . OK DUDE/CHICK . PLEASE , MAKE A DAMN ACCOUNT BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TALKING TO YOU OVER MESSAGE . I swear , you just make me smile every time you review . And you are on top of each and every chapter so I read your review and I'm like 'WHO IS THIS PERSON . AND WHY WON'T THEY MAKE A DAMN ACCOUNT.'

Heads Up: Bringing back my OCs from Chapter 9! Her name is Acelynn. Wanna description of her? Well, she has dark brown hair with a light brown top layer of hair. She has really dark brown eyes, she has braces and is about the ages of 14-15 years old, she's like 5 ½ feet tall, she dresses all skater girl type. She's a vampire-wizard. Meaning, she's a vampire, but yet a wizard ! (Don't worry dear readers, once all my stories are done [meaning 'She's Just A Little Bluebird and 'Eyes Are The Best Windows' and this story is done]) Then I will do a little 'short story' about her. Because she's my favorite OC. The other one is named Alani! She is about 3-5 inches shorter than Acelynn and she has green eyes, light tan skin, and really tight ringlets of curls. She is a wizard, and she dresses I guess normal/skater girl?

STOP WITH MY DRABBLE !

ONWARD WITH THE STORY ! HUZZAH !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finn's P.O.V

We plummet into the darkness below and it feels like a matter of seconds before the Evil me brings me to his homeland. We stop at a tall black gate, it's really dark down here, but you could see everything clearly and stuff like that.

"Patentibus redii." The Evil Me said (I returned to the open)

A voice replied, a voice that I didn't know where it came from "Purum animum induxisti." (The pure soul of the one your brought)

"Novum hostia…" (New victim)

"Venite processus incipiunt…" (Come, let the process begin) The unknown voice finishes and the gates open and we walk in briskly. He walks me into the black land and starts doing some crazy stuff to me. From then on, everything goes black…

*Acelynn's P.O.V*

I caught back up with my friends, clutching the hat tightly in my hands. My best friend, Alani, comes up to me. She smiles slyly at me.

"Hahaha, your welcome." She says nudging my elbow "Thank me, because I'm wonderful."

"Shut up girl, you didn't do anything." I said rolling my eyes smiling

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I got that hat signed for you!" She yelled at me playfully

"Whatever dude, shut up."

"You love me."

"I do, and I do thank you." I said finally

"Haha, I'm amazing, I know." She said. We laughed together. Then the lights dimmed down and Marceline went on the stage. She starts singing, and of course, she's wonderful. She's singing Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' I put the hat on my head so I don't have to hold it. Alani then looked at me once again.

"Don't think that ends here…" She smiles at me, and she whistles, and the guy I'm crazy about (AKA my boyfriend) comes through the crowd. I let out the biggest breath. I looked at him, tall (about 6 foot) and blonde, green-silver eyes. A sweet smile, dressing with a purple V-neck and dark jeans, and grey skate shoes. He puts on a sweet smile and I reply with a small smile and pink cheeks. "Onyx here, was in town tonight, back from his tour for just a small time, and he wanted to give you a dance before he has to leave again."

I run and jump in his arms and wrap my legs around his hips. He returns my hug tightly, not letting me go. I have tears form in my eyes. "I missed you. So much." He puts me down as Marceline sings.

_All of my doubt _

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

He puts me down and he puts a long locket around my neck. The locket was in the shape of a big silver music note. I opened it and it read on one side _'You are the music to my ears…' _Then under it was a picture of me standing in front of him, he face over mine, and we are gazing into each others' eyes. We are smiling. It was one of the last pictures we had before he went on tour. Then on the other side it read _'Missing you with all my heart when I'm on tour… Love, Onyx' _Then the picture under it was the same day, but our lips were locked and we were kissing. Then it had the date of our anniversary: September 23, 2011. I closed my new locket and looked at him.

"Thought I would drop by, while I'm near town." He said smiling, putting his hands on my waist, having us dance to the music

"How far are you from here?" I asked putting my hands around his neck

"About, I don't know, an hour maybe." He said spinning me

"Isn't the crew going to get mad?" I said "Your band is on tour, and you're an hour away."

"Yeah, they probably will, but I don't care." He shrugs his shoulder and gives me the smirk that I love "I haven't seen my girlfriend in 3 months. As long as I'm with you, they get as mad as they want." I tiptoe and he bends down and kisses me.

"Get a room you two!" We break apart and Alani is dancing with a boy she has a crush on. I just stick out my tongue at her. Onyx then put his finger on my chin and moved my face to him again. Then I'm met by another kiss and tears roll down my face. He breaks off and wipes my tears away.

"No crying tonight, promise me."

"No promises…" I whisper back quietly.

"Then I shall be the one making the promise."

I look at him "What?" He takes his hands of me, and I take my hands off of him. His hands go into his pockets and takes out a small silver ring with a purple rose with purple rhinestones. He slides it on my right ring finger.

"I promise to love you as long as I live. No matter how far, no matter where I am, no matter who I meet, no matter how long I'm on tour. You will be my one and only, forever. For a thousand years, and maybe even more. I won't ever leave your side, and you won't ever leave mine. I am yours, forever." I look at his face, I look at his pale rosy cheeks. He puts a quick kiss on my cheek. We dance together for the rest of the song.

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

We separated, though still in each other's arms. And we made eye contact for the last seconds of the song.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

The song finishes and we immediately lock lips. His happiness off my presence goes with him. We break off and his forehead rests on my forehead.

"I'll miss you…" He whispers

"I'll miss you more…" I whisper back

"When you do, open the locket. When you do, think of my promise ring. When you do, remember that I love you. I have to go now."

"No…" I wrap my arms around him.

"I have to." He says

"One more kiss."

"One more…" He lock lips more passionately. My hands run through his silky blonde hair and his arms bring me in more tightly. We break off, and he holds me close one more time.

"I love you." He says to me

"I love you." I say to him, I give him one more quick kiss on his lips. And he leaves my arms. I watch him exit the club. As he left the club, the lights went back to normal, and the regular music continued to play. I clutched the locket in my hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. It was Alani.

"You ok?" She asked me with sincere eyes

"Yeah…" I sighed out looking at the exit. Then looked at her "Yeah, I'm perfect…" I said finishing with a sad smile

"But it was only one song…" She said

"One song was all I needed…" I assured her. I gave her a good and strong but little smile. We go back onto the dance floor and we continue to dance for a while longer. I look back at the exit once more, and I see Marshall and Marceline leave. I smile and direct my attention back to my best friend and the others that were in our group. I laugh and dance, and it was all fun and games until probably an hour later, the lights shut off and the music stopped playing. All you can hear are the confused sound of the clubbers around.

*My P.O.V*

Then there was a big bang where the entrance was. Lit by the moonlight, a tall hooded figure stood. Pale blue skin, flamed purple-yellow hands. His eyes and face is covered.

He snakes his way through the crowd silently, people moving out of the way. They dare not to get close to the hooded figure. He makes his way to the stage and the room is then lit by low dimmed lights. The club that once was fun, loud, is now dead and silent. Alani comes to my side and she's scared to death. The hooded figure begins to talk.

"I mean you no harm. I am just searching for 2 beings, give me as much information as possible, and I will leave you all untouched." His voice was evil and raspy. No one dared to speak out.

His voice continued to echo throughout the whole place "My name is The Only King. I am searching for Marshall Lee the Vampire King and Marceline the Vampire Queen." Acelynn gulps deeply with fear she takes out her iPhone, still keeping eye contact with the evil intruder. Alani elbows Acelynn carefully.

"What are you doing?" She whispers quietly

"Getting help…" Acelynn replies back. Acelynn then dials Marshall's number. She types in

'_Evil guy, called "The Only King" says he's looking for you and Marceline… P.s its Acelynn, the girl from the club…' _She sends the message and awaits the reply.

The evil being once again begins to talk again. "I know you've all seen them tonight. Their smell lingers here. You can't hide anything here. You run, and I will come after you." Acelynn jumps to her phone vibrating with a new text. She reads the screen.

_New Text from Marshall Lee: "What's he look like?" _

She texts back quickly _'Pale blue skin, purple-yellow hand flames. That's it.' _She sends the text. And in less than a minute there's a new text.

_New Text from Marshall Lee: "Get out of there, right now. Get all that you can out of there and leave." _

She replies quickly _'He says, he will run after whoever runs away.'_ She jumps and shoves the phone her pocket.

"YOU THERE. Vampire-Wizard girl. Who are you contacting." The Only King yelled at Acelynn. She freezes in position. Her hands go cold.

"N-no one." Acelynn stutters out. In a blink he stood in front of the teenager, she cowered in fear. He circled her and she took shaky breaths of fear around her.

"You are drenched in fear, and nervousness." The Only King said with a taunting voice, her eyes met the ground. Not daring one second to meet The Only King's eyes "You smell of fear… You smell of Marceline." Her eyes shot up and finally made eye contact with The Only King.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Her voice weak and quiet. Within a second, black tendrils surrounded her. Lifting her off the ground, wrapping her in evil.

"My victim, a helpless girl. Spare her life with your information. You all have an hour to reveal everything. My victim and I shall be on the outskirts of the woods. No one reveals anything, and no one shall see this girl normal again." They disappear and the lights go back to normal, there's no one talking, there's no music playing, there's no one moving. All you can hear is a girl with tan skin, green eyes, light brown curly hair, and with the name of Alani, falls to her knees and sob tears.

"Acelynn…" She covers her face and sobs.

*Marshall's P.O.V*

"Marceline, we need to go help her." I say with a stone hard voice.

"Help who?" She asks me. We lay in her bed, passing time.

"Acelynn… You know, the girl from the club." I say looking at her

"What happened?" She said sitting up properly

"Finn, he arrived at the club we were just at. He's looking for anyone to has information about the 2 of us, and if anyone has anything recent on us. He's probably abducted her and took her somewhere."

"How do you know?" Marceline asks me

"She texted me and we had a quick conversation, and I texted her and she still hasn't replied to my text."

"Maybe she doesn't wanna seem suspicious…" Marceline's voice trailed off

"Look, I can't let a 14 year old girl die or something because of me." I said strictly

"Ok, so what do you plan on doing then?" Marceline asked me

"I'm just going to plan up give Finn what he wants."

"Me?" Marceline asks again

"No, me." I say firmly

"Why does he want you?" She looked at me scared

"Because he wants me dead, so he can have you, with nothing stopping him."

"But you are already dead Marsh." Marceline said, and I got up from the bed and put on my shoes.

I lied to her "Don't worry, I have a plan." She then stood up and put on her shoes too. She stood in front of me.

"Please, be safe." She said pulling me in for a hug "Because I will be with you the whole time, hoping your plan will work out the way you wanted it to."

"Don't worry, it will." I said.

'_No it won't…' I said to myself. 'Nothing will work out… because I don't have a plan… Well, ah fuck.' _

*Acelynn's P.O.V*

The person who entrapped me brought me to the woods. He dragged me with his evil black cloak thing and he put me against a tree and tied me there. He chanted some crazy ass language and he did some chants or something around the area of the woods to make a shield or something. He finally just took off his hood and he revealed his platinum blonde hair and his face. I was scared, but I tried to hide it. I struggled and struggled to break free of his infernal trap. I tried using my powers, but when I was near him or his cloak of evil, nothing worked. So I just kept struggling.

"Don't struggle, stupid girl, you won't break free." He said with his back turn to me

"I'm not stupid! And call me by my name." I say hastily out

"Please, can you stop with the annoying whining? Your voice drains me dry." He said normal-like, still with his back turned

"I barely said anything! And why don't you fucking face what you captured. Instead of not even facing me, like a damn coward will do."

He then ended up right in front of me. His face underneath my face. We stared at each other for the longest time without doing anything. His eyes, the same color as his hands, a purple-yellow. He looks about 16, I feel the black things holding me to the tree loosen its grip on me. I finally choke out a few words

"So young, but so evil." I whisper out "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why, do you pick the path of evil?" I say out almost in my normal voice

"You speak of evil, as if you know everything about it." He says to me harshly

"You don't even know, I know more things than you think."

"What is your name, mere mortal?" He says

"It's Acelynn." I say.

*Alani's P.O.V*

The evil guy comes to Acelynn and disappears into the night with her. I fall to my knees and begin to cry. I cover my face and have my tears fall in my hands. Finally after minutes of sobbing and making myself look like a total mess, someone puts their hands on my wrists and they pull them away from my face. I blink a few tears away to clear my vision, his tan hands in mine. It was Logan, the guy I'm totally in love with. His hair was messy naturally and his comforting ice blue eyes made me feel better. He sat there beside me wearing his black wife beater and his unbuttoned blue plaid shirt and his blue converse. He just made me fall into his arms and hug me.

"Hey Alani, everything will be ok." Logan said trying to make me feel better, he ran his hand through my hair to comfort me

"No, everything won't be ok. Acelynn was just abducted by some crazy evil ass dude. And if no one says anything about Marshall and Marceline, then he's going to kill her, or turn her into something bat shit crazy. I can't have that happen."

"And I won't let that happen." An unfamiliar voice came through the door. And gasps came throughout the crowd. Logan brings me to my feet. Then Marshall Lee and Marceline make their way to the crowd. "Look, we are going to find your friend. Whether it's the last thing we are going to do."

I walk up to them "Look, I'm 14. You don't need to talk to me like I'm 5 years old, and I lost my mom."

"Hey, we were just trying to make you feel better." Marceline said

"And the 3 of us know, that nothing will make me feel better until the jerkface who kidnapped my friend, is found, and I can lay my hands on him." I said

"Ok, that's one thing you need to control. Alani, you need to control your anger, and temper, and vengeance. This guy is evil, and the evil will attack every chance it got." Marshall said to me

"LOOK. IF WE HAVE ANY CHANCE OF EFFIN SAVING ACELYNN, WE NEED TO GO. AND WE NEED TO GO NOW. AS OF RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE 30 MINUTES. WE HAVE 30 MINUTES TO FIND HIM, AND BEAT HIS ASS BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING TO HER." I say out plain and loud "I know what evil is, I might even know more about it than you think."

"Fine, let's go and do this thing." Marshall says

I turned to Logan "Look, be safe. Please, I don't want you to get involved either." I put a hand on his shoulder, and I give him a kiss on his cheek. Then I set out into the night with Marshall and Marceline. We stand outside in the moonlight.

"Where do we start?" Marshall asked me

"He said that he will be on the outskirts of the woods." I said strictly

"Ok, when we get there. Both of you stay hidden, this battle is mine. I fight Finn, I win, and I get your friend back. Then everything goes back to normal, got it?" Marshall said trying to assure of the plan

I look at Marceline, she nods her head at him. And I nod back "Got it." We start to run to the outskirts of the woods. I think in my head _'Hell no, I'm not going to let this guy fight this battle by himself.' _

*Acelynn's P.O.V*

He stood there, in front of me "So you are a 14 year old Vampire-Wizard, you smell of Marceline. Why?" He asked me

"Because, I'm wearing her hat?" I point at my head

He takes the hat off of my head "Hey! That's signed! I need that back!"

"Stupid girl…"

"I AM NOT STUPID." I yelled at him, he puts the hat back on my head

"Looks like your hour is up, no one has come, and you shall never be the same again when the sun rises up in the East." He looked straight at me and I stiffened up

"Please, c'mon dude. I'm only 14, just give me more time." I began to beg

"I gave the mere mortals an hour, enough time to come and find me. I even told them where we were placed. Your hour is up, and your time is up too." He stood right in front of me, he looked down at my body

"Hey, hey, hey, eyes above the hips." I said trying to stall him

He made eye contact with me "Dimittere eam…" (Release her)

"Wha-what?" I said, then immediately the black tendrils released me and I fall to the ground. I tried to lift myself up, but my arms are weak and so are my knees. I just fell back to the ground. He comes and kneels next to me and lifts me by my hair

"Let the process begin shall we?" He put his hand over my forehead. His hand over my forehead, it seems to turn warm and it began to glow a purple-yellow. I feel my body becoming stronger. As fast as I can I smacked him in his face and I teleported from him.

"A Teleporter, I see." He started walking over to me. I put my hand out, and he stopped.

"And much more where that came from." I said, triumphantly smiling at him. From my hands I threw fireballs from my hands. A skill I learned when becoming a wizard. Everything I threw, he blocked off with his black magic. We kept jumping over each other and circling each other in attempt to attack and bring down either one of us. Everything he did, I was able to get away from. Everything I did, he was able to deflect.

"Seems you're getting tired, young vampire-wizard."

"No, just getting started." I said taunting him

"Just stand down, you can't win this one." He said circling the ground we were standing on

"Stand down my ass." I said circling on the opposite side of him

"Let's do this the old fashioned way, no powers, just our hand on hand."

"How can I trust you with this?" I said, having my hands at the ready

"Smart girl… You can't." He said

"Told you I'm not stupid." Then he just began attacking me with his magic, and I was using my powers to deflect. He was right, I was getting tired. I hope someone would find me soon… I was getting all sweaty and stuff fighting this guy. I look around and found Marshall in the shadows, I made eye contact with Marshall. I read his mind

'_Marceline and Alani are behind the bush next to me.' _Then finally, I just lowered my hands. I was controlling my breathing when I hear my opponent talk.

"Well, well, well looks like we found our Prince Charming to save the Damsel in Distress…"

"Look, I'm here. No one had to give you any information, I'm here. Now let that girl go." Marshall tried coaxing my attacker

"Too late, your hour's up." He replied quickly

Then the next thing I know, I look at my attacker and black magic was coming my way. Before I could stop it, it hits me and it sends me back hitting my back against a tree. I hear a crack and I pass out.

*Marceline's P.O.V*

We then hear a crack that no one could have mistaken. I put my arm around Alani's waist and my hand around her mouth. She's practically shaking with madness. She's trying to fight off my body, but I don't let her.

"Alani…" I whisper quietly in her ear "We can't let Finn see you like this. He sees you enraged like this, it's an open chance of having him send his evil to you. You go over the Acelynn, open with anger and vengeance, he could have sent black magic with her, and if you go over to her. It is a possibility that you can get it. And then you will become like Finn. We can't let that happen. Now, please, calm down. Let Marshall work out the first half." I keep my hand on her mouth and my arm around her waist. She starts mumbling loudly, "If I let my hand off your mouth, will you promise to whisper?" She nods

"Look, I need to get to Acelynn. The only fucking power she doesn't have, is the ability to fucking heal herself. I need to get to her, now." She looks at me with fierce eyes

"Ok, go. Just be careful." I whisper in her ear and release her from my grip. She turns invisible "Whoa, where are you?" I said

"Wizard powers, I can turn myself invisible and teleport and stuff." She says

"Ok, be careful." I say, and I let her do her thing. I sit there, behind a bush. Listening to Finn's and Marshall's conversation.

"Where is she?" Finn asks Marshall

"Marceline, she isn't here. She didn't come. She's at home, sleeping." Marshall lied

"Good, then she doesn't have to see you die."

"She already has, because I'm already dead." Marshall said back. Taunting Finn, to break out a battle between them. "Let's do this the old fashioned way. To the death…" Marshall said

"Gladly…" Finn said. The battle began and I could hear kicks and punches. I cover my mouth to hide my sobs. I stay behind the bush, hiding like a coward. Having my boyfriend fight my ex-boyfriend who has gone bat shit crazy with evil and black magic.

*Alani's P.O.V*

I make my way quietly to my best friend. Acelynn is lying there, she's breathing, but it's shallow. She's on the verge of death and not death. I make my way next to her. I re-appear to meet her eyes. She opens them, and they are a different color. They turned a lime green color instead of the dark brown. Her hair is just plain black instead of 2 shades of brown. Her skin is now a plain pale color instead of a vibrant tan. She has a blank expression. She talks quietly to me, her voice is still normal

"Alani, kill me, I would rather be dead, than to become something like him. Leave me to die, don't heal me." She begs me and takes my hand

"No, I can't do that." I place my hands over her heart and continue the process of healing her "I'm sorry."

"ALANI! NO! YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH IT." I don't listen to her and I heal my best friend. I can feel her back going back into place. I finish it, she's finally back to normal. She's back to tan, her eyes are brown, and her hair is still the 2 tones of brown that I love. I close my eyes, knowing what happened. I healed her, while taking the evil from her. I lay next to her, I lift my hand to my face. I'm deathly pale, then I take a lock of my hair, it's blonde.

"I'm sorry, let me take you to Marceline." I say to Acelynn, I put my hand on her arm and teleported us to Marceline. Marceline saw Acelynn alive and breathing, but she had her eyes on me.

"Alani…" She says to me, breathless "Why…?"

"To save Acelynn, the only way." I say out "Look, I still know who I am. I won't become like that."

"Like what Finn as become?" Marceline asked

"Yes, I won't. I promise I won't become like Finn." I assured her

"Ok, well I'm going to go help Marshall. Since the 2 of you are going to comfort each other." Acelynn says, without my protests she got up and she ran toward Finn and she tackled him off of Marshall.

"Glad to see me alive, are you?" Acelynn said in front of Finn's face. I looked over the bush to see what was happening. Finn got up and the 3 of them started fighting. I saw Finn using his magic that he has, I was interested in how Finn was fighting. Knowing whatever he had, was what I had. My hands felt warm and I looked at them. They were glowing a black flame.

"No…" I whisper to myself, closing my hands into fists

"Alani, what's happening…" Marceline put a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to meet her face

"Get off me." I say unwillingly in a voice so harsh

"Dude, you can't let this happen." She says to me

"Let what happen?" I say back harshly. She straddles herself on me

"I SAID GET OFF ME." I yell at her

She hits me on my head "C'mon! Earth to Alani! Don't make me slap you!"

"Don't ever hit me again…" I say just as harsh

"I'm sorry I had to do this." Marceline slaps me "C'mon! Snap out of it!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HIT ME AGAIN." I totally snap out of it and lose myself. I literally grab her by her waist and throw her through the bush. I go around the bush. She got up, and got in her fighting position.

"Look, I don't wanna fight you. Find yourself Alani, I know this isn't yourself." Marceline said softly

"Looks like we got a new member on the dark side…" Finn said

"No, you don't. She's my best friend, and she knows who she is." Acelynn said

"She promised me she wouldn't become like you." Marceline said

"DON'T TALK TO ME." I yell at Marceline "You slapped me, after I told you NOT TO HIT ME AGAIN." Marceline came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I automatically just wrapped my arm around her neck, she put her hands on my arm and she started clawing at it. Finn's face had a big smile on it

"Alani, feel the strength you never felt before. You know you like the way you feel right now. You know you wanna stay like this." Finn said, with a persuading voice. Finn approached me. "New strength, new possibilities. You stay like this, and you get whatever you wanted." Acelynn approaches us

"Alani, you have what you want. You have Logan, and you have me, and you have everything you want. Look, he sees you like this, and he wouldn't want you. He wants the normal Alani, not the evil one." Acelynn says

"Please…" Marceline chokes out "Let go please…" I let go of Marceline, but grabbing the object in her back pocket. I push Marceline away and I hold the object in my hands. I point the object to the ground.

*Acelynn's P.O.V*

My eyes widened, I didn't think that she would become this bad, this quick.

I take a couple steps toward her "No, Alani, put that down. You know you don't want to use it. Put the gun down." To the sound of my voice, Alani instantly points the gun at me. I stop moving.

Finn goes up to her side and whispers in her ear "Pull it…"

She rolls her neck and cocks the gun. "Look, Alani, you don't wanna do this. Don't let him think for you. Put the gun down."

"Don't let me think for you? What about her? She's telling you what to do." Finn continues to persuade her "You know you want to stay like this, you know you do. You like the way it feels…" She closes her eyes, and Finn places his hands on top of hers. He makes her pull the trigger. And she doesn't refuse.

*Alani's P.O.V*

Finn makes me pull the trigger, I know I shouldn't have let him.

"NO!" 3 voices yell in unison, then someone hits the ground. I open my eyes, and look who it the ground. My eyes open wide, I drop the gun, and I start to cry.

"I'm so stupid." I cry, falling to my knees.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One Question…

Who got shot?

-Missy(:


	12. Smiles, the Feeble Heartbeat and Not Yet

The Immortal Bond: Smiles Once Again, the Feeble Heartbeat, and Not Yet

Note: The Title above ^^ Is the actual title of the Chapter , because the Chapter name was too long to fit in the Chapter Name area thing (:

Disclaimer: The Story is mine, The Characters are mine, and The Show isn't. Get the picture? Good (:

Well, well, well. It seems that I have a co-author with me (: And her name is Julia . Yup , ever since last chapter , she's been writing with me (: She's my BEST FRIEND , AND MY BIGGEST FAN (: and I love her lots (: So from now on a couple of special chapters , she shall be writing with me (: Got it ? Good (:

Here's just a quick re-cap of my OC's (:

Acelynn: Vampire-Wizard, ruler of all powers. Dark brown bottom layer of hair, light brown top layer of hair, layered with swooping/swishing bangs, tan skin, deep brown eyes, at least 5'5"-5'6". She dresses like a skater/rocker girl (: Best friend: Alani. Boyfriend: Onyx

NORMAL Alani: Wizard, ruler of teleportation, healing & invisibility. Tan skin, green eyes, medium brown really curly hair, at least 5'2"-5'3". She dresses normal/skater girl. Best friend: Acelynn. Boyfriend: Logan

EVIL Alani: Same exact thing as NORMAL Alani. But with blonde hair, deathly pale skin. Her evil flame/eye color is black. JET BLACK. Best friend: No one. Boyfriend: No one.

Onyx: Human. Vampire-to-be. About 6' tall, green-silver eyes, rosy pink cheeks, a tan-white skin. He's in a band on a tour. He plays guitar, drums, and sings. He loves Acelynn, and he hates being away from her when she's on tour. He dresses total skater, but knows how to be dressy when he has to. Best friend: Logan. Girlfriend: Acelynn

Logan: Human. About 5'6"-5'8" tall. Ice blue eyes, tan skin, and naturally messy black hair. Dresses skater. He has a six pack. Girlfriend-to-be: NORMAL Alani. Best friend: Onyx

PHEW! THAT WAS A LOT OF TYPING.

ANYWAYS STOP WITH MY DRABBLE!

ONWARD WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*My P.O.V*

Alani held Marceline by her throat by her arm, choking her air supply off. Marceline is now weakly clawing at Alani's arm.

Acelynn makes small steps to where Alani is holding Marceline. She uses a soft but strong voice "Alani, you have what you want. You have Logan, and you have me, and you have everything you want. Look, he sees you like this, and he wouldn't want you. He wants the normal Alani, not the evil one." Acelynn finishes off.

Marceline stops clawing and uses all of her strength to speak "Please…" Marceline chokes out "Let go please…" Alani finally lets out a deep shaky breath and lets go of Marceline. But not before she takes a gun out of Marceline's back pocket. Marceline crawls away into Marshall's arms. Alani points the gun at the ground. Acelynn's eyes widened in astonishment. She takes at least 2 steps and speaks again.

"No, Alani, put that down. You know you don't want to use it. Put the gun down." Her voice is quiet and soft, but the instant Alani hears it, she points the gun at her best friend and Acelynn stops moving.

Finn approaches her ear from behind her and whispers loud so everyone can hear "Pull it…" He said slyly. Alani rolls her neck, then she cocks the gun.

Acelynn speaks again "Look, Alani, put that don't wanna do this. Don't let him think for you. Put the gun down." Acelynn tries coaxing Alani.

Finn's face turns annoyed "Don't let me think for you? What about her? She's telling you what do you." Finn tries to persuade her "You know you want to stay like this, you know you do. You like the way it feels…" Alani closes her eyes, Finn places his hand atop of her hers. He makes her pull the trigger… and Alani didn't refuse.

"NO!" 3 voices yell in unison. The person who got shot hit the ground. She opens her eyes wide at the person on the ground. She drops the gun and starts to cry.

"I'm so stupid." She cries out falling to her knees. She crawls to the person and lies on top of them. She lays over the wound she made in their left side of their chest. Having their blood soak into Alani's hair. She whispers through her tears. "I'm so sorry Logan. Please come back to me."

Logan opens his eyes and says faintly "Alani? That couldn't be you… What happened?" Alani comes off of his wound

"I don't know. I was healing Acelynn and I became like this. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to." Alani said through her tears "How did you get here? How did you know where I was?"

Logan made a wince of pain as he tried to talk "I didn't tell you this…" Alani lifts his head on her lap and grabs his hand. He said with a soft voice "I can see visions of the future. I saw you with a gun, and I knew things weren't right. The bullet was meant for Acelynn, but I came in time to take it for her."

"For me?" Acelynn said with a shocked voice, she clutched her side with one hand and looked as if she was in pain. With her open hand, she covered her mouth and started to cry.

Alani puts her hair behind her ears and hovered her face above Logan's. "You can't leave me, I love you too much." She said sniffling

"I'm sorry. I love you too." He put a bloody hand on her face. They share a kiss. Her tears fell on his face. "I'm sorry…" He whispered and he closed his eyes.

"Come back to me…" She whispered

He opened his eyes halfway, just enough to show his icy blue eyes that were losing their color "I want the old Alani. I shouldn't be coming back to you, it's you who should be coming back to me…" Logan said once last time, and he closed his ice blue eyes. Her eyes poured tears

"NO!" Alani shook his shoulders "C'mon Logan! You can't do this to me! Wake up!" Alani shook his shoulders even harder. She laid her head on his wound one more time to hear his feeble heartbeat. Her eyes dumping tears non-stop.

"Come back to me Alani… come back…" He said his last words. She listens to his feeble heartbeat. She listens to his faint breaths. Then she listens to his feeble heartbeat stop, then she listens to his faint breaths stop.

*Alani's P.O.V*

"Come back to me Alani… come back…" He said. The sound of his heartbeat then stopped, the sound of his breath stopped. I closed my eyes. I put my forehead on his and as soon as his forehead touched mine. I felt the pain. The pain of regret? No, just pain. My head hurt. It was as if someone took a jagged knife and shoved it through the back of my head and scraped my brain out and left it out to bleed. Then it went straight to my heart. It was different, it was like someone cut open my chest and took a thousand needles and popped my heart in a million pieces. Then I felt a rapid burning sensation go through my body. It lasted no more than 10 seconds. Then I heard someone scream

"ALANI! LOOK AT YOURSELF!" I lifted my forehead off of Logan's and looked at my hands. They weren't deathly pale anymore, my hair was back to brown. "YOU ARE NORMAL AGAIN! HEAL LOGAN!" It was Acelynn screaming. I instantly put my two hands over Logan's wound. I used my healing powers, I felt his wounds close. But I couldn't find the bullet that attacked him. Then I waited a couple more seconds. Everyone was silent. Then a small voice murmured

"You're back…" Logan said. I let out the biggest sigh. Logan was back.

"Thank you…" I whispered. He gave me another kiss.

"She's back, but not for long." I turned around to hear Finn's voice. I got up and he hurled his black magic to me. It threw me against a tree. Then I felt Finn holding my arm. I was pale again and my hair was blonde. "She won't be back." Finn said.

I screamed "NO!" trying to get away from him. He kept his hold on me and we teleported away from the woods.

*Marshall's P.O.V*

I watched as Finn took Alani and turned her back into a minion of evil. Then he took off into the night, without leaving a trace. I went to go help the healed boy. I let go of Marceline and went to the boy's side and helped him up.

"You are a brave ass boy for coming here…" I said as he got up.

"Yeah, I know. And stupid too, I can't believe I died and came back to life." He said astounded

"Logan, is it?" I say sticking out my hand, he takes it "Marshall Lee."

"Yeah…" Then he let go of my hand and turned his back to me and faced tree where his girlfriend was pushed into and where Finn took her and teleported "Is she really gone?" He said sadly

I looked at Marceline, she was with Acelynn. Marceline walks over here with Acelynn and Acelynn seemed to have a little limp in her walk, but she seemed ok looking. Marceline then nodded, and mouthed 'tell him.' to me

I put a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid so. I don't know where they went, and we probably might not ever know." I said calmly

Then he turned around to face me again his icy blue eyes met mine "No, I mean the normal Alani, is _she_ gone." He said solemnly

I took in a deep breath and told him the truth "Yes, she's gone."

Before I said anything more, he ran off without saying word. And damn, he was a fast runner. He ran away sniffling and he disappeared past the trees and into the moonlight of the night.

*Marceline's P.O.V

The boy ran off without saying another word, and I walked over to Marshall Lee and took his hand.

"We need to find Finn and Alani." I said looking up at him

"Yes, I know. But how?" He asked me

"I don't know. And we don't know if Finn is secretly still out there." I said pointing at the tree, the 3 of us looked at the tree where we last saw Finn

"Agreed." Marshall said finally. Then we started making the trek back to my house. I held Marshall's hand tightly and looked down as we walked back to my house. Acelynn walked behind us, she was awfully quiet back there. And I kept trekking on with Marshall's hand tightly in mine

"Wow Marce. You are really cutting off the circulation in my hand." Marshall said, smiling

"Haha." I said quietly

"Are you scared?" He said to me as he disentangled our hands and put his arm around my shoulder, and I put my arm around his waist

"Of course I am, these kids are in danger because of us. And I don't want anyone to die because of me." I said almost breaking out in tears "I never thought that Finn would take it this far, but I guess that he just had to." I said

"Look, none of this is your fault. If I hadn't invoked him into battling it out to see who gets you first, then this wouldn't be happening." Marshall said stopping our walking. He cupped my face in his hands and looked me deep in my eyes "This is my fault babe. And whether we're going to find those kids or not, I won't let _anyone _touch you." He kissed my forehead and I placed my hands over his "And most certainly, I won't let _anyone _hurt you. _Ever." _He said and he placed a kiss on my lips. When we broke off again he said one more thing "And most certainly, we will both make it out alive." He said assuring me. Then he pulled me in for a hug

"Come here." He said whispering to me. I let my body melt in with his as his arms became my only protection.

I let 2 tears fall in his arms. He and I both know, that by the end of this, one of us will be dead. But the problem is, we don't know who. Then we hear someone fall to the ground, and the smell of blood fills the air. We let go of each other and we face Acelynn. She lays there, her black vampire blood pooling around her, and her face down.

We both kneel by her side and turn her to her back, her hands are over the spot where the blood is coming from and there's a hole. Specifically, a bullet hole. Acelynn got shot, the bullet went through Logan and went into her. Acelynn got shot, and is bleeding, a lot.

"O-oh, shit." I stutter out as I cover the wound with my hands putting pressure on it "Why didn't you tell us that you got shot?" I asked her

"B-because, I-I didn't want to worry you guys." She said breathlessly

"Worry us? Acelynn! Goddammit! Your bleeding like hell, suffering from a gunshot by your own best friend and you don't want us to worry?" I say, my voice raising its volume.

"Let's take her to the hospital." Marshall Lee said picking her up in his arms. We fly as fast as we can to the hospital, once we are there we burst through the emergency room doors and we start to panic because Acelynn's eyes are closed and her breathing is faint.

"Doctor! Please! We need a doctor here!" I scream out, Acelynn's blood is drenching Marshall's clothes, then a few nurses and a doctor come through the door with a bed rolly thing. Marshall lays her down and the doctors zoom right back through where they enter and we take a seat in the waiting room thing. I sit next to Marshall, I grab his bloody hand again with my bloody hand and lay my head on his shoulder and I cross one leg over the other. I yawn and so does Marshall

"I'm tired." I finally confess to Marshall, but he probably already knows that I am

"I know Marce. I know." Marshall comforted me and kissed the top of my head "Just try to stay awake Marce, just try to stay awake." He held my hand tight, we smelt of blood and it revolted me

"No." I sniffled "Not like that." I said my tears brewing again

"Then like what then?" Marshall asked me lifting my chin, making me meet his eyes

"I'm tired, of everything. I'm tired of having people hurt because of me, because of this whole thing with Finn." I sniffle out

Marshall cupped my face with his hands "None of this is your fault and it won't be. We are going to end this, whether it's the last thing we do. I promise." He kissed me, and I kissed him back. I kissed him for the first time knowing that Finn isn't watching.

I know that there are other people watching, but I really couldn't care less. Because when I kiss Marshall and when Marshall kisses me like this, it's like I will fall anywhere and no matter where I am, Marshall will be there to catch me safely in the protection of his arms. When I kissed him this time, it assured me of what's down the road for Marshall and I. Even though it never happened yet, when I kissed Marshall Lee the Vampire King, the future of us played against the back of my eyelids as my lips met his…

*Marceline's Vision*

_The first scene I saw was at a graveyard, there was a lady dressed in all black. She was wearing a short sleeved simple black dress that cascaded down to the ground, and then she was wearing a hat with a black veil around her face. Her skin was tight on her bones and it was a really pale blue color, her hair was cut so it met the mid of her back. It was snowing and I couldn't tell whether if she was old or young, she spoke words loud enough for me to hear _

"_Miss you." She said with despair in her voice, and then before I could see her face or the tombstone she was standing at, the scene changed. _

_Then it was a wedding scene. It was Marshall and I's wedding, everyone filled in the seats. I was walking down the aisle and Acelynn and the Normal Alani stood in the bridesmaids area they looked just as beautiful as before. They looked older too. I smiled at them, and my smile widened when I saw Marshall standing straight in his tuxedo, and he smiled back at me. His eyes glistening with happiness. It was just a simple wedding, outside on the Grasslands. I finally made it to the alter and there we stood together, my hand in his. It was inaudible to hear anyone's voice, then Marshall mouthed the words 'I do', I smiled, and we stood there with rings on our left hand ring fingers and then he kissed me… then the scene changed. _

_It was Marshall and I again, but we were in a house. It wasn't a house, but more like a big house. Not as big as a mansion, but not as small as an average house. I was in a room and I was up on a ladder and I was painting a room green and Marshall was in the other room painting it purple. It was inaudible again, but I could see that Marshall knocked at the door and he leaned on it. He said a few words that I couldn't make out what they were and I made my way down the ladder. I stopped at the bottom of the ladder and Marshall came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I finally turned around, showing my enlarged tummy. Then Marshall kneeled down and kissed my enlarged tummy, and smiled. Then the scene changed once again._

_There was a girl with long onyx hair with deep purple eyes banging away on a keyboard while singing, she had fangs. Then there was a boy with thick onyx hair with lime green eyes rocking out on a green drum set while singing too, but he had no fangs. They were in a garage with a number of instruments. They looked about the same age maybe 6 or 7 years old, then just all of a sudden, they stopped playing and they looked at each other. They exchanged some words I still couldn't hear and the boy flew fast through the garage door and the girl ran fast after him. Then when the boy made it in before her, he made a teasing face at her and the girl got in a fighting position and beckoned the boy to attack. The boy was about to charge when grown arms went around the boys' waist and grown arms went around the girls' waist. The kids smiled and struggled trying to free themselves from the grown arms and then finally the girl and boy landed on top of each other with their parents on top of them. It was Marshall and I as young adults around our mid 20's, and our children who were twins. We were in pure bliss by the picture of it. Then, the scene changed again._

_Marshall and I were standing at the edge of the ocean at night. I was in a simple red bikini, and Marshall was in red swimming shorts. We stood hand in hand with the tide rushing up over our toes and back into the ocean. I turned to him, and he turned to me. We had full happiness in our eyes and he hugged me and I hugged him back. He looked at me, and then landed his lips on mine. Then finally, I could hear words for the first time since the beginning of the vision. _

"_I've lived a good life." Marshall said to me, still embracing me in his arms_

"_And what's the best part about it?" I asked him as the moonlight reflected on our dark eyes _

"_That I got to spend it with you." He said to me and he landed his cold lips on mine again. Then the vision ended. _

*End of Marceline's Vision*

He released his lips from mine and looked at me while I looked at him with full content.

"What?" He asked me smiling widely

I took in a deep breath "How long was that kiss?" I asked him

"Probably just a couple seconds… Why?" He answered putting his arm around me

I smiled at him "Because it felt like forever." I said to him

"Because it will last forever my love." He said to me. Then I laid my head back on his shoulder, and he laid his head atop of mine. We are quiet for a while, and he breathes in and out at the same pace I do.

I close my eyes and think of the vision I had while kissing him. I tried re-playing it, but it never came. So I kept my eyes closed and thought of the times we had together, whether it was good or bad, and least I got to see him. At least I got to see his face and I got to tell him that I loved him. Then, now, I realize what must happen. And what I must do, to make everything normal again. It breaks my heart for this to happen, and it brings tears to my eyes but I don't let them fall. Finally, I pucker up my courage and tell him.

I open my eyes and finally speak "Marshall Lee?" I asked him

"Yes, Marceline?" He answered me and I smiled

"I love you." I say with my eyes gazing into his, and I wrapped my arms across his chest and held him tight

"I know, you told me before babe." Marshall said to me tightening his arm around my shoulders "I love you too."

"Yeah, I know, but I need you to know that and know forever." I said uncomfortably and shifted weirdly in my seat

"What's going on Marceline, what are you thinking?" Marshall asked me just as uncomfortable

"I'm going to give myself into Finn." I confess on what's been on my mind

"You're… WHAT?" Marshall said stiffening up

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

YOU SURE MARCE? ARE YOU CRAZY? BECAUSE THAT SHIT CRAY.

Until then…

-Missy(:


	13. Teaser Chapter

The Immortal Bond: Teaser Chapter

Well, how to put this…

SO, I think that I'm telling you either good/bad news. Well, I'm not really sure what kind of news this is. It's just news.

Anyways, let's cut to the chase here (I think that's how the phrase goes… O.o)

The news is that my Spring Break for my school district started April 6, 2012! :D *woop woop*

Well I just got back today, AND I AM DROP DEAD TIRED. I mean if you could give me a whole day to sleep, I would sleep 2 days.

Anyways, because I love all y'all out there. Even though my tiredness is at the extreme, I was still able to write this 'teaser chapter' for you guys(:

Please don't hate me?

Well, just got back from my trip AND I AM DROP DEAD TIRED.

ANYWAYS, STOP WITH MY DRABBLE!

ONWARD WITH THE TEASER CHAPTER! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Marceline's P.O.V*

Marshall carried Acelynn in his arms. She was all bandaged up from the hospital and she's doing just fine, but she had to rest. Her breathing was quiet, and it was the only thing breaking the awkward silence of me and Marshall. We finally made it back to my house and he laid her on my bed. We covered her in my sheets and left her there. Marshall sat on the edge of the bed and I stood in the back of the room.

I flew down to the kitchen, fed off of cherries, apples and strawberries. I heard Marshall behind me.

"Be safe." He said to me. I turned around and saw him leaning on the doorway. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "It's the only way to end this. Plus, once I get there. You won't be able to find me."

"I will find you. Trust me, I will." He said holding me tight. "You know where to find him right?"

"I think I might." I whisper.

"Go." He whispers.

"I'll love you forever. No matter what." I said on the verge of tears.

"I'll love you too." He said kissing the top of my head. I look at him. He kisses me on the lips. "Now go."

I leave his arms and I fly straight out the door. I fly as fast as I can to the abandoned Castle right on the edge of the ocean. The one that I showed him so he can have that costume party with Princess and LSP and such. Plus, I know he'll be here, because he was always scared of this place. And my gut just told me to go here. I go to the Castle doors and I knock on them. The door opens, and the evil Alani is standing there.

I walk in as she opened the door. Then she pushed me to the ground, held my hands behind my back.

She whispered in my ears "Help me." I look at her. She's still the same, but there's one thing that's different. Her eyes. Her eyes were still green.

She finally takes me up the stairs and into a room where Finn was facing a window.

"She's here." She says out loud.

"Take her in." Finn says from a distance. "I knew you will come." Finn said, not looking at me. "You shall be Alani's slave until I can see you are rid of that immortal fool that you love." Finn concluded without even looking at me.

Then, the front door flew right open. My head turned to the staircase we climbed upon. Alani went to go close it. She came back. She walked over to Finn.

"I forgot to close it fully." She said truthfully.

"Young ignorant fool." He said and he slapped her. I turn away at the scene.

"Show her about the Castle, show her her boundaries, and prepare her as your slave." Finn concluded.

"Yes Finn." She nodded and she turned to me.

Alani walks to me. And I read her lips without mistake…

_Marshall Lee and Acelynn are in the castle. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hahahaha Teaser Chapters (: Gotta love them(:

Note: THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 13 .

Until then…

-Missy(:


	14. I Can Sense His Presence

The Immortal Bond: I Can Sense His Presence

Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time, just the storyline and MY characters (:

Nothing much this time…

ANYWAYS! STOP WITH MY DRABBLE!

ONWARD WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Marceline's P.O.V*

Marshall freaked when I finally told him what's been on my mind ever since the beginning of this whole shithole. Before I could say anything else, Doctor Princess came through with bloody scrubs.

"Any friends or family of Acelynn Azalea?" She asks.

I get up, bringing Marshall to his feet too "Yes, we are." I say walking over to her.

"Are her parents, or any legal guardians here?" She asks as she leads us down to the room Acelynn was placed.

"No, we befriended her. We don't know much of her." I said to her, still holding Marshall's hand tightly, he walked stiffly down the hall, silent.

"Well, since you are the only 2 here for her, then I must tell you her condition." She starts off. "As you know, Acelynn is a vampire." She stopped us at the window to her room; she licks her lips before speaking again.

"Yes, we are aware of that." I assured her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but her skin was too strong for our use of instruments." Doctor Princess said to me.

"Meaning?" I asked, curious.

"Meaning, that we weren't able to fully repair her wound. She is a very young vampire to my thinking. She's just 14, and to my calculations, she's only been a vampire for 3-5 months." Doctor Princess said with a voice of defeat. "Plus, having her only power she can't have, she can't heal herself. So she has minor reparations and is losing blood at an un-normal rate."

"Then, what were you able to do?" I ask.

"We were indeed able to take the bullet out of her wound, and do minor reparations, but then after that, nothing." She said grimly.

"Did you try putting stitches on her?" I asked.

"The venom in her blood dissolved it before I could make it past the first weave." Doctor Princess said as if she was going to cry. "So, we wrapped gauze around her wound and called it good. We kept trying, but nothing worked. She's so young." She said looking sadly through the window staring at Acelynn

"What's her status?" I asked Doctor Princess

"She's conscious, her breathing is normal, her body is fully functional. But with the rate of her blood loss, we could lose her for good in no more than 2 nights. Excuse me." Doctor Princess said and she left us at the door of Acelynn's room. Without hesitating, I walked into Acelynn's hospital room and brought a chair for me and one for Marshall to her bed.

"Hey Marceline." She said in her normal tone.

"Her Acelynn. How are you doing?" I asked her.

"Great! Better now that that thing is outta me." She laughs, and I just smile, I let out a deep sigh.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" She asks up front.

I perk up to her, I was about to answer when she cuts me "Cut the crap Marceline, I know what my condition is. I was conscious the whole time. My body is fully functional, but my loss of blood will be the reason why I die. There's no need to lie." She says strongly "Before I do Marceline, promise me one thing."

"What's that Acelynn?" I say to her, my eyes brewing tears for a teenage girl that I met just hours ago.

"I want to see my best friend again before I die." Acelynn says just as strong.

"Then what are we waiting for then?" I say standing up pushing the chairs out of the way from Marshall and I. Then Acelynn gets up herself from her hospital bed, tears the bracelet things from her and the tube things from her too. She starts to walk, but she walks slowly as she clutches her left side in the spot where she was shot.

"You ok?" I ask giving her my arm.

"Yeah." She says softly, she grabs her clothes that were blood stained, and grabbed a whole bunch of gauze and things to help her with her wound. She walked toward the door and she fell to her knees, dropped everything and started coughing. Marshall went to her side in a matter of seconds. He carried her in his arms, her eyes fell closed but her breathing was stable. He held her in his arms and we stared at each other.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Marshall beat it to me.

"Don't speak. Not until I'm ready to hear your voice again." He said to me and turned around, opened the door to her hospital room and walked out.

That brought tears to my face; I put one hand on my waist and one hand over my mouth. I kneeled down picked up the stuff that would help Acelynn with her wound. I got back up, wiped the tears from my face and went to go join Marshall and Acelynn.

Marshall carried Acelynn in his arms. She was all bandaged up from the hospital and she's doing just fine, but she had to rest. Her breathing was quiet, and it was the only thing breaking the awkward silence of me and Marshall. We finally made it back to my house and he laid her on my bed. We covered her in my sheets and left her there. Marshall sat on the edge of the bed and I stood in the back of the room.

I flew down to the kitchen, fed off of cherries, apples and strawberries. I heard Marshall behind me.

"Be safe." He said to me. I turned around and saw him leaning on the doorway. He looked down at the floor and let his bangs cover his face. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I'm so so so sorry. It's the only way to end this. Plus, once I get there. You won't be able to find me."

"I will find you. Trust me, I will." He said holding me tight. He hid his face in my neck and hair. "You know where to find him right?"

"I think I might." I whisper.

"Go." He whispers. Holding me tighter.

"I'll love you forever. No matter what." I said on the verge of tears.

"I'll love you too." He said kissing the top of my head. I look at him. He kisses me on the lips. "Now go."

I leave his arms and I fly straight out the door. I fly as fast as I can to the abandoned Castle right on the edge of the ocean. The one that I showed him so he can have that costume party with Princess and LSP and such. Plus, I know he'll be here, because he was always scared of this place. And my gut just told me to go here. I go to the Castle doors and I knock on them. The door opens, and the evil Alani is standing there.

I walk in as she opened the door. Then she pushed me to the ground, held my hands behind my back.

She whispered in my ears "Help me." I look at her. She's still the same, but there's one thing that's different. Her eyes. Her eyes were still green rather than black.

She finally takes me up the stairs and into a room where Finn was facing a window.

"She's here." She says out loud.

"Take her in." Finn says from a distance. "I knew you will come." Finn said, not looking at me. "You shall be Alani's slave until I can see you are rid of that immortal fool that you love." Finn concluded without even looking at me. "Show her about the Castle, show her her boundaries, and prepare her as your slave."

"Yes Finn." She nodded and she turned to me.

She walked up the grand staircase and she brought me to the second floor. She opened the first door on the left. She opened it, and inside it was clearly a room for a lady. It was one of those Castles that had all those sheets over the furniture and stuff. There was a big dresser with a big mirror, a queen sized bed, a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub with a window facing out into the ocean. Then in the closet everything were in bags and covered and such.

"You'll find that everything is where it should be. Finn had to make some last minute 'shopping' tasks." Alani said grimly, and sadly.

Then she took me to a door that led to a wide spiraling staircase. There were windows on the walls and the moonlight lit the way to the top. I followed her up the stairs and then another door stopped us. She opened in and she let me walk in first. It was a decent sized room; it had a bed big enough for 2 people, a bathroom and a closet. But the best part was the east wall of the room. It was just a huge window. The whole wall was a window. I immediately walked to it. If you looked out from it you could tell that I was high up. I looked down and saw the waves of the ocean crashing against the sea level walls of the castle. It was good enough for me; it was good enough for a slave.

"You will help me first, and then you can prepare your own self." Alani said, and she said it as if she was in pain. I turned around and nodded at her. We made it down back to her room and she left and I started taking off the sheets covering the furniture and stuff.

I finished dusting and removing all the dirt and stuff. It was a hard job to fix up one room of an abandoned castle. I made it to the closet and I pulled down all the sheets covering the closet sections, cases and drawers and all. I cleaned off all the cases that revealed where crowns and tiaras sat.

"Nice 'shopping' trip Finn." I whispered to myself.

Then I made it to the clothes section. I brought out all the dresses from their bags to reveal that they were all very elegant and made of pure silk and they ranged from red, to yellows, to deep purples and much more. The dresses were all different styles. Then I saw one that caught my eye instantly.

It was just a black sleeveless silky dress that touched the ground. I walked to the mirror that was in the room and I put it against my body. It seemed a perfect fit.

"I remembered when you first showed this place to me." Finn's voice said and I looked at him through his reflection. I still held the dress to me. "That's a very beautiful dress, it suits you really well."

I pressed my lips together; I was avoiding answering back to his compliment. "I also remember when I brought you here. I was free and you didn't hold me prisoner." I said hanging the dress back up.

I turn back around to see that Finn was right up behind me. He put his hands on my upper arms and pushed me hard against one of the walls of the closet.

I looked deeply into his eyes and saw in fact that his eyes were purple-yellowish, but just a slim, a very slim rim of blue around his pupils.

I let out a shaky breath and kept letting out deep breaths. Still looking at him. I know that I have a look of hurt, scared, and lost in my eyes and face. We didn't say anything to each other for a couple minutes until he finally spoke.

"Meet me, on the Castle balcony once Alani is at rest." He said finally and he walked fast away. There in the doorway, was Alani. She had her hands behind her back.

"I need you prepare me for a meeting with Finn." She said quietly. I nodded to her. I walked over to her and she held out my slave outfit, just a pair of black jeans and a black V-neck. I went in the bathroom to go change, when I came back out Alani was sitting at her dresser in a robe while brushing her really curly blonde hair. I walked over quickly and started brushing for her. Shockingly her hair is very silky and easy to comb.

"You seem to know this place very well." She said looking at me through the mirror.

"Yes, I do. I was the one that showed Finn this castle." I said smiling back at the memory.

"Can you keep a secret?" She said very quietly.

"Of course I can. Why?" I asked her just as quiet.

"I'm not really evil anymore." She said just a whisper out.

I stopped brushing her hair. I looked up at her. Her eyes were their regular green color. I was about to say something before she cut me off.

"I know it may seem like a lot of damn bullshit in the position I am in right now. But it's the truth." She said. "It's time for you to do my make-up."

"And I know Finn doesn't like a lot of it, so I guess it's just mascara." I finished off for her. We smiled at each other.

"You seem to know Finn very well." She said to me smiling sweetly.

"I used to. Now, I don't know. He's my ex-boyfriend and most likely ex-friend." I confessed to her.

I lifted her chin up and she looked up at the ceiling. I went in her drawer and took out some of her make-up. I did her mascara the way I do mine.

"I don't know how to believe you." I whisper out to her.

"But you have to." She pleaded.

"I don't know how to." I laughed out quietly. She opened her eyes and looked deeply into mine.

"And I can tell that deep down, you are scared and heartbroken. You feel lost and confused. You want to love Finn as a friend, but you can't find the heart to because of the things that he did. You also know that to end all this, you or Marshall Lee is going to die." She said as if she's been eavesdropping on me.

"How did you…?" I said confused.

"Your eyes. Your body language says that you will do anything that Finn or I say to do and glad you are doing it. But your eyes say that you would rather be dead than to be a slave. Now Marceline, look into mine and tell me what you see."

I did what she told me to do and I looked into her normal green eyes, and now I know what she meant. When I really looked into her eyes I saw a girl that was trapped in her outer shell and she can't break loose of. I saw a girl that on the inside was tearing her hair out and crying her eyes dry because she hates what she looks like. I saw a girl that didn't want this life. Then finally I blinked and let out a deep breath.

"I told you." She said.

"I believe you know." I said getting up. "Time for your dress."

I went into the closet and she picked a knee length midnight blue dress that flowed loosely off her legs, it had straps about 3 fingers wide and black ribbon around her waist. She took off her robe and put on her dress. Then she slipped on a new pair of combat boots.

"Nothing could go wrong with combat boots." She laughed out. We laughed together when there was a knock at her bedroom door. I went to go answer it. It was Finn of course.

"She's done. She'll be right out." I said, I put on a weak smile.

"Marceline is a good slave. I would appreciate her work with me." Alani said behind me. I nodded at Finn.

"Go off to the room where I told you were to be." Finn said to Alani. Alani walked out and I went to pick up Alani's robe that was on the floor of her closet. I turned around to see that Finn was right behind me.

He startled me and I jumped. "Did I scare you?" He flashed me a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, you did." I put on a real smile this time, and that made him smile too apparently. I laid her robe on her bed and behind me Finn stood. I turned around and looked at his face. Then there was something different in his face. It was his eyes. They were back to blue.

"Wha-?" I said really quietly.

He put his finger up to his lips and handed me the black dress I drew a liking too. "Wear it later when we meet. Put it in your room and I shall await you outside of this room."

I nodded my head, I made my way quickly to my room. And the moon's shine was shining very, very brightly in my window-wall. I laid out the dress on my bed. As I was turning away from the scene I shadow passed through the moonlight. A shadow of a bat. I walked fast to the window-wall again and looked for the bat but found nothing.

"Marceline?" Finn called out gently. "Are you ready?"

"Coming." I called back out gently.

I made my way swiftly down the stairs and to him. We walked to the room where Alani was sitting, it was just a study. It had a table that could hold six people. Alani was sitting on end of the table and Finn on the other. I was told to stand by the door.

They were talking about how to keep this place undercover and Finn's new 'personality' undercover as well and other stuff I wasn't able to hear when a door slammed open. Finn and Alani both looked at me.

Then Finn looked at Alani, I let out a mental sigh of relief. "Well go inspect!" He boomed his voice. She quickly left the room. I watched her walk away, when I turned back Finn pushed me down to the floor. I hit the floor head first. I put my hand to forehead and saw that I was bleeding my black blood.

"Not so tough are you vampire?" Finn taunted me.

"I never said I was." I answered back to him. Getting up on my knees and hands.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that!" Finn yelled at me. Finn walked over to me and he kicked me on my side that left me hitting my back against the wall. I got up quickly, I realized that I was getting light headed and my blood was running down the side of my face.

Then Finn trapped me against the wall. Put his hands on both sides of my shoulders. I saw that his eyes weren't normal again. They were back to the yellowish-purple color. "Who did you contact!" He screamed in my face.

"No one!" I said helplessly.

He slapped me. My eyes widened in shock. "No one knows of this castle but the two of us and Alani!" He continued to talk and continued as if slapping me was a regular thing and he didn't care that he slapped me.

"I swear!" I whimpered. "I didn't contact anyone to come here!"

"Lies!" He screamed in my face and he slapped me again that my knees got so weak and I fell to the ground. I sat against the wall with my head held low. I began to cry, I don't know why, but I did.

He grabbed my hair and pulled it up so I could meet his face. I didn't look at him but directed my eyes away from his face.

"Did you contact you vampire lover? Did you contact Marshall Lee the Vampire King?" He yelled at me. "Look at me!" He yelled.

I looked at him as tears ran down my face. "Don't you dare say his name." I said meanly to him.

"Answer me! Answer my question!" He banged my head against the wall.

"NO!" I cried out.

"Then why do I smell him?" He screamed again at me as more tears ran down my face.

"I don't know!" I said through my tears. "Maybe because I used to be around him a lot?"

He let go of my hair and he slapped me for the third time. "I feel sorry for Alani, having a worthless slave like you." I sat there against the wall, my head hurt, my hair hurt and my face hurt. I brought my knees to chest and bawled until I hear Alani's voice conversing with Finn's.

"It was the front door." She said.

"And what was the problem?" Finn asked her in a normal tone. I peeked up from my arms to see them.

"I forgot to close it fully." She said truthfully.

"Young ignorant fool." He said and he slapped her. I turn away at the scene. And continued bawling in my arms.

"Take your slave to your room, I can't stand to see that waste of immortal body." Finn said with a tone of disgust.

"Do you still want to meet up with her later?" She asked.

"No." Then he stormed out into one of the hallways of the castle.

I looked up to see Alani walking toward me.

Alani walks to me. And I read her lips without mistake…

_Marshall Lee and Acelynn are in the castle. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haha! This is Chapter 13! Chapter 14 will be up soon!

I really hate to say this… But this story, will sadly be coming to a close soon. ):

Until then…

-Missy(:


	15. Her Awaken Sleep Pt 1

The Immortal Bond: Her Awaken Sleep-Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, just this story and the made-up characters (:

Still nothing much this time.

OH WAIT YEAH THERE IS!

Just another chapter that makes us closer to the end …):

Anyways… STOP WITH MY DRABBLE!

ONWARD WITH THE STORY! HUZZAH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My mind ran through many things in so little time.

But as if Alani whispered in my ear, her words played and re-played.

'_Marshall Lee and Acelynn are in the castle.' _

I felt my head getting lighter and lighter then my eyesight gets fuzzy. I close my eyes and fall on my side on the floor. Physically my body is still asleep, but mentally, I'm in a murky haze. My eyelids flutter stay half open and are able to process just little things. But at the same time, I kept blacking in and blacking out.

Then all I remember was the sheets going over me and I passed out.

I was too tired to think of anything before I passed out, but the nightmare came like it was waiting for me to close my eyes.

*Marceline's Nightmare*

_I was running, running fast and hard through perplexing halls. I tried any door but they were all locked. The halls were lit only by candles and lanterns on the walls. I kept looking back as if someone was chasing me. But every time I looked back there was only the presence of nothing. _

_I took a right turn into a hall that wasn't lit by the candles, but only by the window at the end of the hall. I put my back against the wall and I bent over to put my hands on my knees. I was breathing hard and I was sweating like crazy. Then an eerie voice echoed through the air. _

"_Don't stop running. He's going to catch you." The voice whispered. _

"_Who's going to catch me?" I stood up straight looking up as if the person was above me. _

"_Him…" The voice whispered. _

_I looked at the end of the hall. And there lurking in the dark was Finn. He was facing in front of him as if he didn't see me. _

"_Run…" The voice whispered again. _

"_Where to?" I whispered back. Then Finn turned his head to me. _

"_There you are…" He said menacing. He stalked his way towards me. I kept walking backward until I was just a few feet from the window. _

"_Nowhere to go now is there? Where is your vampire lover now?" He taunted me. _

"_Marshall Lee? He's at my house." Since that was the last place where I remember seeing him._

_An evil smile of triumph appeared on his face._

_Then Finn took a step toward me and I took a step back. "Don't come any closer." I warned him. He took a step toward me, and I took a step back. Then I hit the window. _

"_Haha let me ask again. Where is your vampire love now?" He said with an evil smile of triumph on his face. _

"_He's… He's…" I trailed off. I didn't know where he was and that scared me._

"_Maybe a look out the window will help you." He said. _

_Confused and hazed, I looked out the window. There on a balcony, was Marshall Lee. He was tied to the edge. And by the look of the horizon, Sunrise was only a few minutes away. _

_His head hung low as if he was asleep. I banged on the window. "Marshall! Marshall Lee!" I screamed. Nothing happened. He didn't even move. _

"_Can't help him now." Finn taunted. I turned around. Finn was just a few steps away. _

"_Oh yeah, try me." I answered back and I threw myself out the window and flew to the balcony where Marshall Lee was tied. His head hung low and he wasn't making any noises. By the second it was getting brighter and brighter. I ripped the ropes from his trap. I flew over the ledge, and sat with my legs bent. I hugged him, but he didn't hug back, all I heard was faint mumbling and sounds of struggling. Then I looked at the Marshall Lee I was hugging. It was a dummy, a mannequin, a trick. Then when I raised my head, I looked into the open doors leading to the balcony. I could feel the suns heat coming into the sky. There was Marshall Lee, his mouth shut close with duct tape. His head in Finn's hand. His head in the position of snapping his neck. _

"_What! No!" I screamed. And just like that, just in a second. Finn snapped Marshall Lee's neck. _

_Finn opened the doors and tossed me my Marshall Lee's dead lifeless body. _

"_Stupid girl." Finn said and walked off. I held his dead body in my arms. The sun finally reached the sky and it hit me. I felt the blistering heat on my skin and started to crawl for shade. But I didn't make it. So with Marshall Lee dead in my arms, I died along with him…_

*End of Marceline's Nightmare*

I woke up screaming in my pillow, cringing in agonizing pain.

Someone put their arms around me and held me close to them. "Shh, shh, its ok, it's ok. I'm here. Everything is fine." This person, specifically a guy started holding and comforting me as if I was 5 and I just had a nightmare. Well, I'm not 5 years old, but I did have a nightmare.

I brought my knees up to my chest and started breathing heavily. I touched my face it was tender and it hurt. My dried blood scraped off my face as I touched it. I was still hazy, my eyes were half closed and my body didn't work well when I wanted to move. So the person picked me up and brought me to my bathroom. He placed me sitting on the toilet, my head hung low. I saw that my hands and knees were bandaged.

"Let's clean you up." He whispered to me. He pushed a cold wet towel to my forehead. It stung, but felt good. He wiped away the dried blood and then something ran down my forehead. He put pressure on it and it burned I swatted his hand away.

"Look I'm just cleaning it." He whispered to me. Then he put the cloth back on my forehead and then we wrapped something around my head. Then he did the same to my hands and knees. He carried me back to my bed. Then I passed out again.

*Marshall Lee's P.O.V*

She lay there helplessly on Marceline's bed. Fresh out of the hospital. It's just me and Acelynn; it's up to the 2 of us to fix this shithole we're in. I sat next to her on the bed and just sat there. I watched as her chest went up, then down.

'_How did coming to see Marceline after 7 years, come to this? Come to the fact that we jeopardized my life, Marceline's life, Finn's life, Acelynn's life, and Alani's life.' _I thought silently to myself. I continued thinking and thinking silently to myself when Acelynn moaned out something that I couldn't understand.

"What?" I asked her quietly.

"Stop thinking." She pleaded. "You're giving me a headache." She said and she opened her eyes.

"Sorry." I apologized. And then she worked herself up.

"Do you have anything to eat?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it's downstairs." I said, then she got up, and gained her balance and we walked down to the kitchen. There we feasted on strawberries, apples, cherries and raspberries. We didn't notice how thirsty we were until we finished every single fruit.

"Where's Marceline?" Acelynn asked draining the last raspberry. I just looked at her. With the straightest face. She put the fruit down, put her face in her hand and shook it. "She went to Finn and Alani didn't she?" She looked at me again. Her eyes widened "AND YOU LET HER?" She yelled at me.

"NO." I said sarcastically. "I just let her walk out her front door so she can go have make up sex with her ex boyfriend." I said plainly.

Acelynn got up, walked to me and slapped me on the side of the head. "Since you're so smart, how do you think you are going to get back to her, or even know where she is?"

I bit my bottom lip.

Acelynn just rolled her eyes and neck. "Gosh, you are lucky to have me. Get Marceline's axe bass ready, I'm going to use my powers to channel myself through her, read her mind and mentally see where she is then I will geographically locate her." She said floating into the living room.

I raised my left eyebrow. "In English please?" I said dumbstruck.

"Gosh, you are special." She said to me. "I'm going to basically, telekinetically find her mind, read it, then see in my mind what she sees through her eyes. Then I'm basically going to see her surroundings, and locate where she is in Ooo." I explained as we stood in the living room.

"Then why do I need to get my axe bass?" I asked slinging Marceline's axe bass around me.

"Because I need concentration. And music helps me concentrate. You'll be playing bass; I shall be playing my guitar." Acelynn said floating up to Marceline's bedroom.

"Wait!" I yelled. She came back down.

"What?" She asked.

"What song do you want me to play?" I approached and asked her.

"I will write you down the chords, you probably don't know it." She said floating back up. I floated over and grabbed her ankle and brought her in front of me.

"What. Song. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Play?" I said word for word.

"You. Probably. Don't. Know. It." She copied my tone.

"Try me 14-year-old." I said, bringing my cocky self out and giving her a half smile. She blushed lightly.

"Bitch please, I'm 15 tomorrow." I said.

"Well Happy Early Birthday, now tell me the damn song." He fretted.

"Hunt, Hunt, Hunt. There for Tomorrow." She said plainly.

"Hmm." I let out. "Looks like we have a pop punk fan here." She gave me a little smile. "I know that song; it's one of my favorites too. To have you concentrate more, I will sing along too."

Then she floated away with pink on her face.

"Crazy kid. Doesn't think I know the good stuff." I mumbled and started practicing the song that I haven't played in so long.

*Acelynn's P.O.V*

_Oh god…_ I thought to myself. _I'm so glad that he can't read my mind. _I shook my head and continued on. I teleported to my flat just very quickly, grabbed my deep purple guitar and came back.

I heard him distantly practicing. I grabbed some clothes from Marceline, surely she won't care. I went to her closet, I grabbed a pair of just regular blue jeans a black tank top, a white v-neck and my Converse high tops. I grabbed some stuff to clean my wound too.

I went to the bathroom and stripped myself from my old gross clothes and peeled off the old gauze. The wound wasn't that big, it was probably fourth the size of my palm. I tied my hair into a ponytail that hangs on my left shoulder. I looked in the mirror, and I saw my bite marks. Marshall Lee's and Marceline's were red, mine was different. Mine was purple. It all depends on the lighting of the place I'm in. If it's bright, it's purple. If it's dark, it looks black. My bite marks also depend on the lighting, if it's light, they look red, and if it's dark they look black. Usually, I just use my hair to cover my bite marks, because you don't see a vampire with black bite marks in Ooo or even Aaa.

I looked away and mended my wound. I got quite a bit of blood over my hands. So my hands were masked in a purple blood. I closed my eyes and washed away everything on my hands. I put on Marceline's clothes and they were a perfect fit.

I looked at myself in the mirror; I put my hands on the edges of the sink and whispered to myself quietly, "You can't like Marshall Lee. No matter how much he reminds you of Alex. Just because Alex is Marshall Lee's cousin, and he changed then left you doesn't mean you can like Marshall Lee to remind you of Alex. Just because you guys dated for 2 ½ years and he changed you. Doesn't mean you can like Marshall Lee, even if their cousins, which even makes things more weird. You have Onyx, and he's on tour."

Them Marshall Lee knocked on the bathroom door and I put my hand over to cover my bite mark and I took out my ponytail as quick as I can.

"Oh, uh, hey, open the door." I said quickly covering my bite mark with my hair and rubbing my neck to make it look less suspicious. He doesn't know that Alex changed me.

"You done?" Marshall asked me when he opened the door.

"Uh, yeah, just finished." I said walking past him with my head down. Then he put a hand on my shoulder and he stopped me.

I looked at him, "What?"

"Is there something wrong with your neck?" He said starting to brush my hair away from my neck. "You seemed to be rubbing it when I opened the door."

"No there's not." I swatted his hand away from my neck.

"Are you sure? I mean, they could have over looked it at the hospital." He said sounding more concerned.

"As if you really care." I said a bit annoyed.

"I do. I do care about you. You're 14, and I'm 18, which makes me your legal guardian."

"Who made you my anything?" I snapped back.

"I did. And I am asking you, is there something wrong with the left side of your neck?" He said as his hand was making its way near my neck and was about to brush my hair away.

I swatted his hand away once again. "I am sure that there is _nothing _wrong with my neck." I said a little bit too mean and stern. _'He's just like Alex…' _I thought andthat shot a pain through my body. I just concentrated and shook my head.

His eyebrows came together. "Let's go, we're wasting time." I mumbled. Then I quickly made it down to the living room. It was dark out and I need it dark.

"Any other specifications that you need to make this process successful?" He said standing by my side.

"I know that this may sound weird, but I'm gonna need 5 regular white candles." I said looking back at him. Marshall Lee nodded and went back up to Marceline's room and brought me 5 white candles.

"What are you going to do with these?" Marshall Lee asked me.

"Just watch. Just watch." I took the candles from him. I closed the window blinds and turned off all the lights. I snapped my fingers and a small flame burned on my index finger knuckle. I lit all the candles and put them on the floor.

"Sit down Marshall, in the middle of the room please." I told him. He nodded and sat down with Marceline's axe bass in his arms. I put a candle behind him, then 5 steps out to his right I put a candle there. Then another candle 5 steps out to his left, then 10 steps in front of him. I picked up the last candle and then I sat down in front of the candle that was farthest from him. I put the last candle in between us.

Our surroundings were pitch black; you couldn't see anything outside of the candle barrier. Our faces and bodies were the only thing that you could see. I closed my eyes and took 2 deep breaths.

"Ok, so this process basically has me go into what I call an 'awaken sleep'." I explain to him.

"Meaning?" Marshall asks me.

"I'm still mentally awake, my mind is still up and awake, but my body stops moving. I am still breathing, but I'm not moving at all. I'm going to start normal, but then I will stop playing guitar, my hands drop low and my head will drop, but you keep playing the rest of the song. Got it?" I finish explaining to him.

"Anything else?" He asks me.

I think… "Yes. Good thing you ask about this, I always forget." I laugh out to him.

"And it is?"

"So, after I'm like all passed out and stuff, since I have to see what Marceline is seeing, I'm kinda going to so called 'steal' her eyes."

"'Steal' her eyes?" Marshall asks.

"Just for maybe a maximum of 1-2 minutes, I'm going to have the same eyes as her."

He nods. "Start playing Marshall." He played the first couple bass notes, then I came in with the guitar. Then he started singing.

_No need to explain cause I know your story_

_You're making the claims to have the guts and glory_

_You're sad, sad, sadly mistaken_

'_He almost sounds exactly like the main singer.'_ I think to myself, then I shake my head and I continue to clear my mind.

_You're steady mistakes give me a bloody rush_

_We burn at the stake, why you keep bashing your love?_

_You're sad, sad, sadly mistaken_

I begin to slow down on my guitar playing, then I begin go deep into the process.

_So let me make you familiar _

_You say you're going up, I beg to differ_

_I think you're going straight on down, down, down_

_In a hell of gunfire_

Then I just stop playing, my hands and head drop and Marshall keeps playing and singing. His voice begins to falter out, but I'm still able to hear him.

_I'm a hunt, hunt for you chemicals _

_I've got the lust, lust for the criminal in you_

_Just trust me, cause I'll be honest_

Now, I could barely hear him and I'm on the brink of being totally succumbed in my 'awaken sleep'.

_You think you got it all but I think you lost it_

_You're a fake or a fraud_

_But you're a better one naturally_

Then that did it. I couldn't hear anyone but myself, and now I am finding Marceline's mind. I keep thinking about her and I keep replaying her voice in my head.

I hear it, she's talking. I've found her mind, I've located it. _'Help her? Why does she need help?' _She continues to ramble on, but I don't hear what she's saying.

Next step, I have to see what she sees. I think and concentrate harder on her mind. Then she blinks and she opens her eyes and I see what she then sees. She's with Alani, and their touring a room. It's a room in a castle for sure. Then they go up into what must be her room, then to my luck there's a big window-wall that shows the ocean crashing against the sea level walls of the castle. Then along the horizon was the edge of the forest. She blinks, and then I see the front of the castle. Then I know where she is. I come back to knock back in from my 'awaken sleep'.

I hear Marshall's voice singing the song. It's almost over.

_So watch you're saying_

_Who you're playing _

_Cause I'm about to make you tame_

Then something stops me. And a face begins to show itself in front of me. "Acelynn…" It whispers. I know who it is. His straight bangs and side bangs while the back of his hair all messy and frizzy. It's Alex, my heart breaks at the sight of his face when it fully shows. But his voice reminds me of the times we've had together. Marshall's voice is getting softer, but I concentrate on waking up. I just can't do it, since Alex is here.

_I'm on a hunt, hunt for your chemicals_

_I've got the lust, lust for the criminal in you_

_Just trust me, cause I'll be honest_

He makes his way to me, I don't move at all. He puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I do it willingly. He towers over me by just a 1 or 2; I put my face in his neck and take a deep inhale of his cologne. He whispers in my ear.

"I've missed you, so much. Please come back to me." He pleads me.

"No." I say tearfully.

"Nope, I know you want to come with me. So you are." Alex says, he roughly pulls me along with him. Marshall's voice becomes more distant.

_You think you got it all but I think you lost it_

_You're a fake or a fraud_

_But you're a better one naturally_

I fight off Alex as much as I can. "No! I don't want you! I'm using my powers and you know you're the only one that can interrupt me!"

Marshall's voice got louder.

_You're a fake or a fraud_

"You're funny, stop fighting and c'mon babe." He dragged me with him again.

"NO! Get off me! Alex let go! No! Get away from me! I don't want to!" I screamed. Then Alex finally let go of me and I hear Marshall's bass as if I was awake. Then I launch myself off of Alex and open my eyes.

"But you're a better on naturally." Marshall speaks. I'm breathing really hard, my eyes are wide open and I'm sweating. My arms are around Marshall's waist and he has his arms around me too. I'm still breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Marshall asks. I shake my head ferociously. "You were screaming. Did the dream turn into a nightmare?" I shake my head ferociously again.

"What was I screaming?" I ask Marshall. Still breathing hard because of my nightmare.

"Get off me, I don't want you, no, let go of me. You know the usual nightmare sayings." Marshall petted my hair to comfort me. I looked at him, and I'm not even joking, he looked like Alex. I launched myself off of him. "Whoa, what did I do?" He asked.

"Stay away from me Alex. Stay away." I said menacing.

"Alex?" Marshall's eyes widened. "Acelynn, it's me. Marshall Lee." He said standing up. I stood up and I threw a candle at him. I ran to the kitchen and turned on a light. I looked at Marshall Lee and he looked like himself. "Acelynn, who's Alex?" Marshall Lee asked me.

"N-no one. Let's go save Marceline." I said.

"You found her?" He said, his face lighting up.

"Yeah, I know where she is." I smiled back at him.

"It's going to take too long to get there. I can feel it, it's far isn't it?" Marshall Lee frowned.

I rolled my eyes and walked to him. Touched his shoulder then teleported to the front door.

"Yup." I laughed, "That was a long way here."

Marshall rolled his eyes, he reached for the door and I swatted his hand away.

"Can you stop hitting me? Marceline does it all the fucking time." Marshall complained. _'Just another thing that Alex does…' _I thought to myself. As I stared at Marshall.

"Well we can't just knock on the door to get it." I said to him. _'Stop thinking about Alex, he's nothing to you now.' _I shook my head a little bit.

"So how do you suppose we get in?" Marshall asked me.

"You are the stupidest 18-year-old I know. Stand back."

*Marshall's P.O.V*

"You are the stupidest 18-year-old I know. Stand back." She said.

'_Ok, no one can know about Alex.' _I thought to myself. _'Well even better yet, no one can know that Alex was the 17-year-old me.' _I kept thinking silently to myself when Acelynn looked at me.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I didn't say anything." I said worried, hopefully she didn't read my mind. "Well, are we getting in or not?"

"Oh yeah." She put her hands on top of each other and faced them at the doorknob. Next thing you know the door bursts open, then there's screaming and someone is walking down the hall, Acelynn just stands there. The footsteps get louder, finally I just grab her and put her against the wall where the person who's coming won't see us. I put my hands on her shoulders, trapping her.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" I yell at her. "There's someone coming down the hall!"

"Yeah! And it's-" She started off.

"Acelynn?" The voice talks to us, "Marshall Lee?" We both turn, it's Alani. I drop my hands from Acelynn. "Quick, we don't have much time. Go to the second floor, take the first door on the left. Stay in the room, be silent, and don't move a single bit. Go. Now." She told us. We turn invisible and we float up to the room. We make it to the bottom of the stairs where I see Alani get slapped by Finn. I walk over to the room Finn and Alani was and I go against the door so they won't walk into me. Acelynn doesn't seem to notice.

*Acelynn's P.O.V*

I do what Alani tells me, then I get to the room. Then I realize that Marshall isn't with me. Then there's a knock at the door, then another knock. The door opens I freeze in my place, in walks Alani, Marshall Lee and Marceline in his arms. She's passed out and bleeding. Alani points out Marceline's room and he takes her up. Alani looks at me, she runs to me and gives me a huge hug. I hug her back. Then a pain shoots through my side. I cringe and Alani steps back.

"Ohmygosh." Her face wild with shock, "Was that because of me?" She puts her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, I really don't give a fuck though. Just come here." I say, then I give her yet another big hug.

"You know, this is only the beginning." She whispers.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Things are going to get worst soon, and fast." She whispers again.

"What do you mean by that?" We look from where the voice came. We break our hug. It's Marshall, "What do you mean 'things are going to get worst soon and fast' Alani?"

And all Alani and I do is stare at each other for a couple seconds, then stare at him.

"It's self explanatory Marshall." I started off. "Shit is about to happen, and it's going to be ugly." I finished.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hahaha (: Yet another 2 Part chapter (: I just had to get this in (: I mean, it's the day before my birthday ! :D Not joking, May 1st is my birthday! If you haven't noticed, Acelynn is _my _OC, literally Acelynn is me as an OC. So tomorrow Acelynn shall turn 15 (:

I have state testing on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. So most likely, Chapter 14-Part 2 will be up Thursday or Friday night…But I don't want that to happen. Why? BECAUSE IT MEANS THAT MY STORY IS COMING TO A CLOSE ): I predict that it won't be anything longer than 25 chapters, but it's going to be less than 25 chapters (:

One thing… What's this 'Alex' person gotta do between Marshall and Acelynn? Or is it another thing that just adds shit, or is a thing that leads us to a 'happily ever after' story ? … *sly smile*

Anyways… I hope you guys liked or really loved this chapter (:

(Because I liked writing this chapter)

Until then…

-Missy(:

P.S. If you wonder what 'Alex' looks like, go to Google or something, and look up 'Alex Gaskarth'. He's the singer of All Time Low, WHICH IS MY MOST FAVORITEST BAND IN THE WHOLE WORLD (: But then picture 'Alex' about 15/16 years old (: Because Alex Gaskarth is like 25 or something like that (:


	16. AN: Just In A Blink

Just In A Blink

Hey lovelies (broads [girls]), and handsomeies… (lads [boys]) Well this is just another disappointers for all yall's. What do I mean by that? I mean is that I won't be able to update ANY stories until the summer D:

I know, I know that it's sad, but that's just the way it is ):

Why may you ask I can't update any stories until the summer? The answer is because the end of the year is coming to a close and I'm busy doing last grade-quarter projects. Like NO JOKE.

I'm doing this science project that's HUGE. Literally, we need to build this machine and then make a PowerPoint about it and its due on June 11th. I'm working with a partner, but our schedules are so busy we mostly just work on the weekends and we worked one day for 4 hours and then another day for 9 hours. But I'm close to being done, but not yet. It's like I'm so close, but still so far away.

Then I have this Honors World Studies (Yes, yes, I know… I'm a nerd) project that my teacher handed out today and I have to do all this research for Vikings with my partner and we're both very intelligent and I think that this is also due June 11th.

Then in math! I have this like 40 page (front and back) packet of review of the whole year that I have to finish before June 12th so we can prepare for our E.O.C (otherly known as our End Of Course assessment) I barely made it past the 3rd or 4th page, and I'm not that well in Algebra.

Then in my Honors Language Arts (did I mention I'm a nerd before? It's because I'm Asian ^-^) I have to read a classic, AND DO YET ANOTHER PROJECT ABOUT IT. I have yet to start the classic (: And classics are my LEAST favorite type of book. I can't stand them, they are so boring. I mean there are _some _good ones, but other than that. I hate them. Period. End of story.

Then being in my school's ASB, I have this Eighth Grade Celebration that needs chronic planning and setting up and I've been busy helping my fellow officers.

Another thing, is a social media site called 'Twitter'. I got one, and then HOLY CRAP. It's like fucking Narnia. Period. No further explanations. End of story.

One last thing, I bet you heard of the newly popular British-Irish boy band called 'One Direction' right? Well, I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE 5 OF THEM. I got their album for my birthday and then it's like they distract from DOING ANYTHING. I mean I go on the internet to write stories and then my fingers immediately go to 'YouTube' and then type in 'One Direction' and then I'm stuck for like EVER. I once was on the computer for like 4 hours, just watching their old interviews and videos. But the best part is that I'm going to their concert next year :D I'm sorry if you hate them, but I just succumbed into their voices from heaven and their looks from an angel.

So fellow readers! Don't worries, my school get out on June 20th! And that is like, I don't know, 14 SCHOOL days away. So…

Until then my dear readers…

-Missy (:


	17. - apologies -

Look guys! I'm alive :D

And yes, I know, it's been OVER a year since I last wrote _ANYTHING. _But between that time, and now, all that's been on my mind is finishing, and now summer has come.

If you are wondering where the hell I run off to, it's call school. This year was such a pain in my ass. So busy! But don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter now.

-Missy


	18. the immortality ends

as you all can tell, it's almost been a year since I last been on the site.

it's almost been two years since I actually updated.

I bet most of you actually have came to the conclusion that I've abandoned the stories. and it almost kills me to say this,

but it's true.

my life got too busy, and I can't even put aside some time to write. so as of today, this account 'missycritical' is now claimed as inactive.

I truly want to apologize for all the fans I've gained (if you're still there), that I've left hanging with the three incomplete fanfics that did not have an end to it.

I did, and still do have what the ending of the stories will be like imprinted in my brain. this site, these stories, the fans that have been with me since my first posting of 'the immortal bond' has literally initiated myself into becoming some sort of published author.

I hate that I didn't update like I said I would. I was writing, but I just couldn't find the heart to continue.

each time I look at all the review, and all the success that you guys have given me, it makes me want to come back and write. and write and write and finish the story, but there is just no time. if your desire is too high and it's a necessity to _know_ the ending of all the three unfinished fics, shoot me a PM. I will be glad to reply to them (:

this is my first ever published work, _anywhere,_ on the internet. it's been two years, five months, and three days since I've published this story. with the 16 chapters, the 59, 344 words, 143 review, 34 followers, and 32 favorites – I wanna say that this story has become a part of me that I can't emotionally let go of. it was the starting line of my original works and whoever's been following deserves an imaginary and mental hug, personally from me to you. it's been more than a pleasure being an author for you…

_maybe,_ just _maybe_, if you're lucky and I'm open with some time. _just maybe_ will I ever open the document and being clicking the keys of my laptop.

but until then…

thank you for being my first ever group of fans.

thank you for being my first ever readers.

thank you for everything.

thank you.

with infinite love always,

missy (:


End file.
